


Paradise

by Scarlet_Doll_13



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Burlesque, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Nudity, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Doll_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Doll_13
Summary: Bill and Eva met on the Set of Hemlock Grove Season 1, Eva worked in the costume department. Many early starts and late nights they have become firm friends. One day after filming Bill stayed the night, from then on they have been very good friends that sleep with each other. Since Bill got a girlfriend, Eva and Bill happily went back to just being friends and colleagues. It' been a few months and things are getting rocky between Bill and his girlfriend. You join the story on the flight home from Toronto after Filming of IT to Sweden with a stopover in London.This does contain swearing, sexual and mature scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!Hope you guys are interested, I'm not great with summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 23rd, 2016 - Toronto Pearson International Airport, Toronto, Canada.

Eva P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~

One of the joys of having a disability was getting to board the plane first. Some lovely person pushes you in a wheelchair all the way through the airport, onto the plane and stops by your seat. The air hostess helps pack your personal belongs away, so all you need to do is sit back and relax. Two downsides though, to board early you must get there ahead of the normal boarding time. Also when you travel with a service dog and have bad legs, it's just easier to upgrade to first class. You and the dog get more room, it just costs you a little more. The only thing I had to worry about now was if there was anyone sitting next to me, I was hoping to get some sleep within the next 7 hours. The flight left Toronto at 4:30 am, it would be sometime around 10 am when we land in London (Yeah I know time zones are shitty). I was hoping the sleep on the plane would be enough to help me stay awake for the rest of the day.

The hostess for this flight was Stacey, who I had flown with many times told me we’d be taking off in ten minutes. No one had sat next to me so far, so I was hoping that I'd have a free seat for the whole flight. I heard Stacey speak to someone, I also heard the number for the seat next to me. There went my dreams of being alone for this flight. I tried to read my book paying no attention to whoever was going to sit next to me. I felt my service dog Ragnar lift his head off my feet. Which was weird as he never normal reacted to strangers.

When I peeped up from my book to see who I was sitting next too, I couldn’t see his face. He was trying to get his carry on in the overhead storage. No matter if your luggage was the correct size, it never fit in the storage properly. With his hands above his head, his black t-shirt had risen slightly showing a sliver of pale skin and a light treasure trail down into his jeans. He was extremely tall. Coming from a 5 foot 10 women, let me tell you, only a select few men have the gift of towering over me.

With one final shove, he managed to get his bag in and quickly shut the hatch. I went back to my book not to make it obvious I was staring. I could see him moving around out of the corner of my eye, once he put his seatbelt on her must have looked at who he was sat next too.

“Oh, fucking hell.” he quietly exclaimed.

I looked up unsure of what was happening. I came face to face with Bill Skarsgård.

He huffed and slumped back in his seat. “This is perfect. Seven hours sitting next to you.”

I smiled at him, “So charming as always Sweetheart. What's this all the Swedes home on the soonest flight out?

Ragnar recognised the man next to me, he sat up and started to wag his tail. He kept looking between the two of us, knowing that he couldn't say hello unless I told him he could.

He smiled back at me and winked. “It's a little early for your sarcasm darling. There's a couple of months break before promo starts, so I thought I'd hide for a while. You?”

I patted Ragnar on the head and he stepped over my legs and rested his head on Bill's knee. Bill ruffled him behind the ears, both happy to see each other even though they had spent time together yesterday.

I placed my bookmark back in my book. “Yeah, I missed my baby sisters 1st birthday. I’m stopping in London for a couple of days, so I’ll get her something there.”

“Yeah, that sucks big time. The first one is always special.”

For a moment I had forgotten that Bill had four younger siblings, the younger two were only Seven and Four.

“I’m stopping in London too for a couple of days. You know of anything good to do?”

I nodded, “Yeah there's loads, just depends on what you like. Shopping, museums, other tourist stuff. You booked somewhere to stay?”

Bill shook his head, “I was just going to see where the wind took me.”

I sighed, “London’s not like Stockholm, even in term time it's still busy. Most hotels will be fully booked.”

He tipped his head back, “Shit.”

I patted his leg, “Don’t worry I’ve got a spare room.”

He turned his head towards me, “You have a place in London?”

Before I could answer Stacey came round checking all the seat belts. Ragnar knowing the routine settled himself back down under my legs. I clipped his seatbelt to the back of his harness. It wasn’t really a seat belt but a lead that was looped around the leg of the chair in front. To stop him rolling if something bag happened.

“Yeah, my dad bought the apartment in Westminster when he was teaching in London. Then I used it during university. Now we use it whenever we visit and rent it out short term for people who don’t want to stay in a hotel. Don’t worry I made sure it’s empty.”

“That's cool, thanks.”

The plane started to move to the runway. I was fine with flying, just not take off, landing and turbulence. I offered bill a candy apple sweet to suck on before placing one in my mouth. I clenched onto the armrest as the plane picked up speed. Ragnar placed his head on my feet, knowing I needed reassuring but he knew he couldn't move during takeoff as he was anchored to the floor.

Bill looked at me, “You okay?”

“Uhh… I’m not so good with takeoff and landings.”

He smirked, “The big bad wolf is scared of planes.”

I glared at him, “Not funny.”

“Sorry.” He took my arm off the armrest, tucking the armrest up in between our seats. He threaded his fingers through mine. He placed our conjoined hands by our legs, to hide from view.

I could feel the plane start to shake more rapidly. I concentrated on keeping my breathing steady and even. Bill was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. The plane tilted back and in a matter of minutes, we were in the air. Bill held onto my hand until I had calmed down.

“Thank you. It really helped.”

He smiled at me, “No problem.”

The seatbelt sign turned off and Bill let go of me and got his headphones out of his backpack. Ragnar knowing he could move tried to sit up. I leaned forward and unclipped him. He got up and placed his front legs on my lap. I rested my head on him stroking his silky fur. I began to feel unwell. A little shaky and dizzy, a regular feeling for me.

“You ready for 7 hours of mind-crushing shit tv?”

I snorted, patted Ragnar on the head who laid back down. “I plan on sleeping, waking for breakfast then try to get some work done.”

“You're always so organised.”

“Ha! Organised! You're looking at a woman that has now been awake for…” I checked my watch, “about 26 hours.”

“Shit. Why?”

“We had an early start yesterday and then I had work to do in the evening. Come 10 o’clock I couldn't switch my brain off. Then at 1, I had to head off to the airport.”

“Hardcore. Get some sleep, I'll look after you and Ragnar.”

I leaned the chair back and pulled on my eye cover. “Thanks, Bill.”

~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke later I couldn't work out why it was pitch black and why my pillow was breathing. I reached up to my face feeling an eye cover, that explains the darkness. I pulled it off my eyes. The breathing pillow actually turned out to be Bill. I sat up quickly embarrassed I had slept on his shoulder.

He pulled his headphones off. “Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken.”

“Sorry I didn't mean to use you as a pillow.”

“Don't worry it's fine. You needed the sleep.”

“How long was I out for?”

He checked his phone. “A little over three hours. The breakfast order went round a couple minutes ago. The stewardess said she knew what you liked.”

I sat up and stretched. “Perfect thanks, yeah I’ve flown with her many times. Could I leave Ragnar with you will I visit the bathroom?”

“Yeah sure.” Bill tucked his legs in.

I picked up my carryon and shuffled out, Ragnar stood to follow me. “Ragnar stay with Bill.”

He shuffled closer to Bill and sat down. I wandered down the corridor. In the bathroom I used my potions in my wash bag to freshen myself up, hoping that it would make me feel better. I don't know if it was the lack of sleep but I still felt awful. My head was spinning round like the waltzers at the fair. I wet some paper towels to put against my forehead. I tried to take some deep breaths in but it made no difference. The last thing I remember was the sink coming closer.

When I woke up for the second time that day the first thing I saw was beautiful pale green eyes. When my brain caught up I realised they belonged to Bill.

He let out a sigh. “You frightened the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, the first one is a bit of a shock.”

“This happens often?”

I nodded. I tried to sit up and was unable to do so. Bill tucked his hands under my arms and helped me sit. He slid forward on the floor so my back rested on his chest. Only then did I realise I was laid in the galley part of the plane where the hostesses prepare the food. Ragnar was laid across my legs and Stacey was knelt beside me.

She smiled at me, “You have one smart dog there. He started acting up which I know isn't him. Next thing I know he's bolted over your friend and was scratching the bathroom door. I unlocked it and you were on the floor. Luckily you didn't hurt your head. Bill lifted you out, we put you in here so you had some privacy..”

“Thank you. I'm sorry to freak you guys out.”

Stacey snorted, “Darling this ain't my first rodeo. I'd rather have you passing out on me then deal with drunks or rich guys with wandering hands.”

That made me laugh. “Can I go back to my seat.”

“Sure thing honey. If your friend can take you and I'll make you some sweet tea.”

Bill moved from behind me and Ragnar got off my legs. With Bill's arms under mine, he helped pull me up. He put his arm around my waist to steady me and we walked slowly back to our seats, Ragnar following behind. Bill made sure I was seated and Ragnar was tucked in our row. Ragnar chose to lay on the floor in the middle of our seats.

Bill's face was etched with worry. He sat and turned to face me. I placed my hand on his.

“I'm sorry for frightening you. It's always rough the first time you deal with it on your own.”

“Is..is it because of your… Ya know.”

“My condition. Yeah. Sometimes I just get dizzy and pass out.”

Stacey came by with tea for both of us. She placed them on the tray in front of Bill. “You feeling better?”

“Yes thank you. And sorry again.”

“Oh, Evie stop it. It's not the first time I've found you passed out in the bathroom. Breakfast will be about 30 minutes.”

Bill picked up one of the cups and passed it to me before picking up his own. “So Evie… has she dealt with this before?”

I blew on my tea and took a sip. “Yeah, Stacey does the Atlantic flights. I've traveled multiple times over the last 5 years so you get to know people. She knows all about me, she's the first aider too so she's taken care of me when I've been ill before.”

“You're a nomad like me then. Forever traveling.”

I sighed. “It feels like it sometimes. It's not how I imagined my life to turn out. But here I am.”

“What did you want before?”

“It doesn't matter now. Rule number 3, never dwell on the past.”

Bill snorted, “You have rules?”

“Oh yes. I think that everybody should have rules or a code to live by. I bet you have rules.”

Bill wet his bottom lip. Oh, how I loved his firm plump lips. Especially when… Huh, excuse me.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Make sure I call mum once a week. Always try to make it home sometime during the year. Oh and always home for Christmas.”

“See. They're no different to mine, I just put mine in order.”

“How many do you have?”

I hummed, “Ten at the moment. Some can change, somethings come and go.”

“Will you tell me them?”

“Maybe one day.”

He pouted, “You're no fun.”

I laughed, “You and I both know that's a load of shit.

He smiled again, “You're right. Now drink your tea.”

We sat in content silence both drinking our teas. It wasn't much longer before Stacey and one of her colleagues began the breakfast round. I noticed that she gave me mine before anyone else. That was another perk of flying first class, the food. When Stacey told Bill she knew what I liked, she wasn’t lying. She had made me a special breakfast; scrambled egg on toast, a small bowl of fruit and apple juice.

“So what shopping you need to do?” Bill asked taking the lid off his breakfast. In true Bill style, he had gone for the classic English Breakfast.

“Well, Harrods for mum’s biscuits and I need to pick up some things they’ve got on hold for me. There are some clothes things I need on Oxford street. Oh, and I might have to pop into work. I asked Katie to do most of the shopping, she’s an angel.

“Who’s Katie?” Bill asked with a mouthful of food.

“She’s the housekeeper, but a family friend too. I knew I didn’t have enough time to do everything, so I asked Katie to do a lot of the shopping. The last two weeks her family’s been staying there and they did things around London. She lives in north London, she pops in once or twice a week to check on stuff. Today she’d make the rooms up, make sure there’s food in the fridge. You can meet when we get there.”

“Ahh okay. Why does none else have your breakfast?” Bill asked.

“Because Stacey knows that after one of my episodes I don’t feel like eating. So she makes me a small portion. She’s my flying guardian angel.”

We didn’t really speak till breakfast was finished, I couldn’t manage everything so Bill and I shared the bowl of fruit. He picked up a strawberry. I rummaged in my purse for my pill box, I took my morning meds with the last of my apple juice.

“Will you be okay if I get some sleep?”

I nodded, “Yeah I’ll be okay. I won’t move.”

After the stewardesses had cleaned away our breakfast Bill asked for a pillow. Stacy brought him one back and another cup of tea for me. Bill tipped his chair back slightly and turned on his side so he faced me. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. Once he had relaxed you could see the stress and worries leave his face. You looked so young and peaceful.

I took my Ipad out of my handbag and glasses. I needed to get on with some of the work that I needed to do. There were some last minute things that needed to be dealt with for the Spring/Summer 2017 that was happening next week. I had to get them sorted before I left London in three days time, once I was back in Sweden there was nothing I could help them with. Once I had everything finished I could email the updates to the show’s director. I tried to work I really did but there's one thing that I adore more than clothes, it’s the man sleeping next to me. Of course, he doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way for the foreseeable future.  

I loved watching Bill sleep. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed my sketch pad from my bag, I flipped to the back where most of my personal drawing were; most of them were either of Bill or Ragnar. I turned in my chair so I could get just the right light and then went to work. I can get lost drawing, time flies by quicker than watching tv or reading. The drawing wasn’t the work of Michelangelo, it was still quite rough around the edges. I nearly had it completed before he woke. While he was stirring I inconspicuously slid the pad back in my bag.

He rubbed his face and sat up, his long hair sticking up at the side. I reached forward and brushed it down. He sleepily smiled at me before stretching and stumbling down the aisle to the bathroom. I checked the clock on the tv screen, it told me there were only an hour and a half left of our flight.

Once Bill was no longer a sleeping distraction I finally managed to concentrate on my work. When Bill came back from the bathroom he spotted the book that I was currently reading on the top of my handbag.

“What’s the book about?”

I looked over my glasses at him then peeped down at my bag, “Oh it’s Christopher Nolan’s biography, it's about his disability. It’s not a typical autobiography it's told in the third person by a narrator. Go ahead borrow it, just don’t move the bookmark.”

I rummaged in my bag and pulled out a piece of blue ribbon. “Use this for your bookmark.”

Bill took it from me, “Thanks… Why ribbon.”

I looked up at him, “Working in fashion and wardrobe there's always spare pieces of everything lying around. Plus it's thin enough that it won't damage the book or spine.”

Will Bill got stuck into the book I slid my glasses back up my nose and carried on with my work. It wasn’t long before we had to put our things away and buckle our seatbelts. I made sure Ragnar was hooked up too. During landing, Bill took hold of my hand again. Once we were down and people were started to move I just stayed seated.

Bill looked at me funny. “Aren’t we leaving?”

I checked my watch, “Yeah to get a wheelchair on they have to wait till first class is empty.”

Bill nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a wheelchair.”

“I only use it if I'm really bad or need to cover long distances. When I’m working I can sit any time I need and there's not much walking involved. Airports are too big for me to walk and there’s too much standing.”

Bill nodded. He stood and started to arrange both my luggage and his bag. It wasn’t long and two men came onto the plane one pushing a wheelchair. I recognised them straight away. The one with the wheelchair who was tall and ginger was Charlie. And the man behind him with dark hair and arms the size of Chris Hemsworth was Alfie. Those two normal helped me.

Charlie smiled at me,“Ready for your carriage m’lady.”

I moved from my seat and into the wheelchair. I still didn’t feel very well. I knew Stacey and told them because they normally wait in the walkway. Alife took most of the luggage leaving Bill with his backpack. I handed Ragnar’s lead to Bill.

“Could you hold him please.”

“Yeah of course.” Ragnar was more than happy to walk with Bill.

It didn’t take long to get our bags which Alife loaded onto a trolley. Customs was a breeze, neither Bill nor I had much stuff to bring home. Charlie wheeled me through the airport, Alfie was behind pushing both mine and Bill's luggage. With Bill’s long legs he had no problem keeping up with Charlie’s quick pace, he had hold of Ragnar’s lead. I rummaged in my bag for my phone, at 10 o’clock I knew Katie would be at the apartment by now. I got my phone out of my bag and sent her a message. ‘Hey I’m bringing a friend to stay could you please get one of the spare rooms ready. Thanks, Exx’

I turned to Bill. “I just sent Katie a text, she’ll make a room up for you by the time we get there.”

Bill smiled down at me, “Thanks”

We got to the airport's main doors where a large black chauffeur-driven car was waiting. Once Charlie had helped me into the car he checked on Alfie and the driver, both had managed to load our luggage with ease. Arthur and Charlie waved us off before heading back in with the now empty wheelchair. Bill let Ragnar in first before sliding in. Ragnar lay on the floor between the two of us. It wasn’t long before we were on the motorway heading home.

I turned to look at Bill, “So it traveling with me as terrible as you thought?”

He turned from the window and smirked, “Nah it was alright. A personal baggage handler, being rushed through customs. It makes up for having to wait till everyone’s out of first class. I think I could get used to it.”

“So what do you want to do today?”

“Could I grab a shower first, then whatever.”

“Yeah that’s cool,” I checked my watch, “It’s 11 now, it will be 12 when we get there. So maybe shower, lunch and Harrods then.”

Bill nodded and went back to looking out of the window. I checked my phone seeing I had two messages. One was from Katie tell me that Bill’s room is sorted and she had arranged lunch. The other was from my friend Leo, who ran one of my favorite bars in London. He wondered if I could perform tomorrow night as one of his girls had injured themselves at rehearsals.

“Hey, Bill.”

He hummed.

“I need to go out tomorrow night. Do you want to come with me? It’s a cocktail bar.”

He did not turn from the window. “Yeah. I’ll come, sounds good.”

I pressed my lips together so I didn’t laugh. Little did he know it would be more than ‘good’ and yes he would definitely be coming.

  


A.N. - Please excuse my crudeness all will be revealed in the next chapter. A cookie for whoever can guess what’s happening at the bar.

  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Eva enjoy their first day in London. With a few moments along the way to set them up for their big night out the next day.  
> This does contain swearing, sexual and mature scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
> I'm sorry I am terrible great with summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 23rd, 2016 - Westminster, London

**Eva P.O.V.**

~~~~~~~~~~

It only took us an hour to get home. For once the motorway wasn’t at a standstill and central London wasn’t that busy. We pulled into my street and I could see Katie standing outside the lobby. The tiny Irish lady was wearing her typical jeans and cardigan. Her auburn hair tied back in a plat. She was the same age as my mother, to me she was an aunt or fairy godmother. When we pulled up the chauffeur opened my door for me then went to the boot to take out our luggage.

Katie helped me out of the car and we wrapped our arms around each other. She stepped back and held me at arm's length.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired. Oh, Katie, this is Bill.”

Bill came round the car Ragnar’s lead in his hand, he held it out for me to take.

Katie who was 5 foot 2 was dwarfed by Bill’s tall frame.

She held out her hand, “Are we a hugger?”

Bill bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Katie worked at the cafe by University College London, which she hated terrible. My dad had visited often and become friends. Dad hired her to clean and look after the flat, she couldn't believe it when dad offered her three times her current wage. 

I reached into my purse and handed the chauffeur £50 he shook my hand and got back into the car, driving away. Between Katie, Bill and Frank the Doorman we managed to get the luggage inside and in the lift. Once up there I showed Bill to his room. 

“You know when you said apartment I was thinking two-bed tiny Manhattan apartment, not the fucking Taj Mahal.”

I looked at the bill, “How could my parents and lots of kids fit in a two bed?”

“Point taken.”

“Okay, so extra towels are in the wardrobe if you want any washing done before we head to Sweden just put it in the basket and Katie will do it. If you want a smoke just go through the door opposite that will take you into my Office, there's a little balcony out there. My rooms next door.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“I’ll let you grab a shower, I’m going to go workout. Once you’re done feel free to do whatever; watch tv or come upstairs. Katie can point you in the right direction.”

I quickly changed in my room before heading upstairs. After sitting on a plane for seven hours I felt like the Tinman. I got one of the extra thick yoga mats and played Jess Glynne’s new album on shuffle through the speakers. I stretched out on the matt and lost myself in the music. Take Me Home was one of my favourite singles on the album. I had to fit in some practice before tomorrow so I sang while doing my yoga. I had the music that loud that I didn’t hear Bill come upstairs or open the door. The first time I saw him was when he I bent into the downward facing dog position. I quickly got myself up and turned down the music.

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you.”

He just stood there with two mugs in his “Yeah I gathered. That was… quite something. I’ve only heard you sing at karaoke and for fun on set, Not like that. I didn’t know you were that amazing.”

I smiled, “Thanks, grab a seat. How long were you stood there?”

He handed me a mug and sat on the end of the weight bench. “Long enough to know that you can still bend yourself in half.”

I mentally cursed myself. Fuck! Why did he have to walk in when I was in the standing forward bend pose. Like being folded in half with your arse in the air doesn’t scream look at my backside.

“And you’re still a perv.”

Bill snorted, “So are you. Katie said that dinner will be done in about half an hour.”

I took a sip of my coffee it didn’t taste right. It wasn’t how Katie made it.

“That's cool. Did you make this?”

“Yeah, why? Is it that bad?”

“No. I didn’t realize you knew how I liked my coffee.”

Bill laughed. “After how many early mornings and late nights we spent on Sets. We’re the only two people who like black coffee without sugar as well.”

I smiled. “Yeah, that’s true. I did get you hooked on that Colombian coffee.”

“Oh god, that stuff was the nectar of the Gods. I still can’t find anything even close to it.”

“Well, you will be pleased to know that you can get it in London.”

Bill perked up. “Really! Can we get some?”

“Yeah. How about we do that this after lunch as there’s a ten-minute walk from the tube. We can do Harrods and stuff tomorrow.”

“Yeah sounds good. Anything else nearby?”

“It’s by Leicester Square, the big cinema used in premiers. There’s a few shops and places to eat too. Covent Garden is near there, they have this huge marketplace full of weird stalls.”

“Awesome. I was planning on getting mum a present.”

“Bill, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah…”

“Is everything alright between you and Alida. It's just you haven't spoken about her this whole time. Normal you can’t stop talking about her.”

Bill didn’t say anything, he just took a long sip of his coffee. He fiddled with the mug in his hands. “We’re… fighting at the moment. It’s not a big surprise, we hardly see each other anymore. I guess we've started to realize we want different things. I want kids, she doesn't. She wants me at home more but with all the work I can't. Then she doesn't want to travel with me longer than a few weeks. I'm finding it harder to make time for her.”

I said nothing knowing that this was not a good thing at all. Bill always tended to bottle things up. I normal ended up being the person he would rant to.

He sighed. “I suppose you could call it a break. She just shouted down the phone at me and said she’d had enough and we should have some time apart.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Bill, I truly am. Datings hard when the both of you are far apart and only see each on rare occasions.”

“Anyway enough about me. How about you, are you seeing anyone?”

“Bill my life is shit enough as it is without having to deal with someone else’s shit. Men my age are either still going out and pulling one night stands or want to settle and get married. I love my job, I love travelling, I don’t want to give it up. I think… that if the right person came along, I'd give it up for them.”

Bill snorted, “Your age. You’re only three years older than me.”

“2 years and 11 months thank you.” I picked at a loose thread on my leggings. “Nearly all the men I’ve dated want something that I can’t give. A stay at home wife, someone who’s girly and prissy. Or even children.”

I drained the rest of my coffee and stood. “I’m going for a shower.”

I walked out of the room and nearly ran up the stairs. Thankfully Katie had taken Ragnar for a walk. For what I was about to do I knew he’d sit there and judge me. I headed to my room stopping at my office. Okay, I didn’t lie, I was going to have a shower, just after I chained smoked a couple cigarettes. I got the packet out of my top draw, thankful that I always keep a stack somewhere. I had only just lit up when Bill appeared beside me.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t”

I looked at him. He was stooped over slightly making himself seem shorter and as always he had his hands in his front pockets. I offered him the packet, he hesitated before taking one. We stood in silence on my terrace.

Bill turned to me, “Can I ask you something?”

I shrugged. “Yeah go ahead.”

“What did you mean about children?”

I took a drag from the cigarette, “In the accident, I had internal bleeding. My left ovary had been crushed and the top of my uterus damaged. They had to remove it. So I'm left with one ovary and a scarred womb. After I woke up they told me I’d struggle to conceive and if I did get pregnant there's a strong chance I'd miscarry or I'd struggle to carry a baby to full term.”

Bill ran his hand through his hair. “Shit Eva I didn’t know.”

I smiled at him. “Well to be fair I never told you. It's not really something you discuss with a guy friend over beers.”

Bill snorted, “That’s true.”

“Well, tomorrow night you can let your hair down and have some fun. If you find yourself a girl, I have no objections on you can bringing her back here. The walls are soundproofed.”

Bill smiled. “Thanks.”

I stubbed my cigarette out into the ashtray and stretched. “Okay, I am going for a shower. We'll have lunch, then will head out.”

Bill nodded. Before I could escape he caught my arm, pulling me back. I was about to say something but he pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet and chaste. It wasn't until that moment that I realised how much I had missed his touch. We pulled back and both looked at each other unsure what to say. I left him on the terrace to finish his cigarette.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Bill P.O.V.**

I really was a fucking idiot. I feel conflicted; part of me thinks that kissing Eva was a stupid idea, the other half was pining for her to touch me again. It had been so long since we were last together. We were lying in bed after having a fuck fest all afternoon. I should have kept my mouth shut until the morning. I told her I had met someone. She just stared at me for a minute, then without a word she got dressed and left. I did not know what to do, I just sat there and watched her leave without saying a single thing. I didn't see her until I was back at work. I tried to apologize, said to me was that I should have told her before we had sex.

After that moment we had stuck strictly to just being friends. I tried to repair our friendship in the following weeks. Thankfully Eva forgave me after I had brought her favourite expensive whiskey. 

Eva and I had started having sex when I was filming season one of hemlock grove. It was after a hard day of shooting, Eva invited me back to her place. We had a few drinks and one thing led to another. It was such a stress reliever. After filming the horrific scene with Emily all day, I had driven myself to Eva's and cried in her lap. Halfway through filming, I was rummaging in Eva's wardrobe after a shower, for my spare clothes I kept there. They were folded on top of a black chest. It was wrong I shouldn't have snooped but I nearly had a heart attack when I saw what was inside. The chest was full of sex toys. Handcuffs, rope, blindfold and a riding crop. I had asked Eva about them and she very kindly demonstrated how to use them. It was a good thing, that scene still haunted me and Eva could tell; using the rope and blindfold gave me back my confidence. 

I subbed out the cigarette and went back indoors. Katie was back in the kitchen preparing lunch, but Ragnar was nowhere to be found. 

“He's with Eva.”

I looked at Katie. “Oh okay. I thought he'd be lost somewhere in this house.”

Katie laughed. “It always feels too big when there are only a few people staying. But when Eva's whole family's here it feels like a normal sized house. If you think this is big then you need to see the house in Kiruna.”

She pointed to a picture on the kitchen wall. The only way I could describe the house was a mansion. It was four stories tall and nearly as big as a manor house that a lord and lady lived in.

“It was originally built as a hotel in the 80s.”

I jumped a little and turned. Eva was standing there in jeans and a top with damp hair. Ragnar was sat beside her. 

“The construction firm built the structure before going bankrupt. Mama and grandpa bought it and finished the work.”

Katie placed the plates on the kitchen island. The was a selection of open sandwiches and salad. Katie with her plate walked out the kitchen. 

“Don't worry I don't make her eat in some sort of cellar, she watches tv at lunch. Her daughter and three grandsons live with her so she rarely gets to watch what she wants.”

I nodded sitting down and helping myself to two sandwiches. 

“So how many rooms does your place have?”

“It changes a lot. Some rooms are used for storage, some are guest rooms so they’re empty most of the time. I suppose there's roughly about 30 odd.”

“Shit.”

“When I was younger before the accident it was actually a hotel. You can go hiking, canoeing in summer and they came for the dog sledging and northern lights in winter. There’s so much else to do; you can look after the reindeer for the day, go skiing, there’s the ice hotel which is totally awesome, I’ll have to take you one day. My favourite thing is to go out in my grandfather's giant red sleigh being pulled by reindeer. You have to wait for the first big snowfall before you can go out, in October I‘d wake up every day hoping the enough snow would have fallen. We had a lot of hippies, outdoorsy people, there are some scientists that stayed. Newlyweds, we have a little apartment downstairs for them, give them some privacy. After the accident mum didn't think it was fair on me to have people there. Mum couldn't look after me, my siblings and guests. But those fun filled 17 years helped pay off the mortgage.”

“I suppose the good thing is that when you have guests no one has to sleep on the sofa.”

Eva snorted, “Yeah that's true. For me, home is just heaven on earth. I’ll show you one day.”

I smiled at her. “I’d like that.”

We talked about the movie we just finished during lunch. Eva didn’t find my character scary at all. 

After lunch, Eva grabbed her jacket from her room and hooked Ragnar up into his harness, then to a lead which was wrapped around her waist. He was happy to be going out with us. Eva said goodbye to Katie and we made our way to the tube station. Ragnar always walked on Eva’s right side to protect her bad hip. Eva gave me a funny blue card and told me to slap it on the yellow circle. The gates opened and I slid through. Eva had to go through the big gate with Ragnar but she soon joined me.

“We have two stops then we have to change.”

The train wasn’t too busy when we got on. Eva and I both sat down, she made Rangar sit between our legs. 

“After we’ve done some shopping I want to show you my favourite Bakery.”

“Yeah sounds good. Is the good nice?”

Eva nodded, “And the cakes are to die for.”

It wasn’t long before we changed trains. This one was much busier. We only had another two stops then we’d be getting off. Eva stood in the corner and tucked Ragnar behind her legs so he wouldn’t get stood on. I stood beside her so no one got too close. When we reached our stop it seemed like all the people on the train got off. Eva waited till most of the people had gone up the stairs before heading up. On the surface, I don’t think that I've seen so many people in one place. It was so busy, there were people going in and out of shops, wandering around and taking pictures.

Eva took hold of my hand and pulled me away from the station, she didn’t let go of my hand until we were out of the crowd a bit. We stopped in a gap between two shops. Eva closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

I rested a hand on her shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just hate when you get pushed around. I panic because I think Rangar’s going to get hurt.”

Upon hearing his name Ragnar nudged Eva’s had with his nose. She stroked his head.

“That won’t happen to trust me.”

I took hold of Eva’s right hand so Ragnar would be in between us.

Eva looked down at our hands. “What if we get spotted?”

I honestly didn’t care anymore. “It’s not like we’re making out. I’m just helping a friend.”

Eva smiled and me and squeezed my hand. “Thanks. We need to head left okay.”

We walked along the street. With the three of us together people gave us a wide berth. No matter what I wouldn’t let go of Eva’s hand. If we got spotted or if Alida went crazy at me, I had a perfectly good reason. If she didn’t, believe me, that’s her problem. 

Eva led me down several roads and an alleyway. I could smell the coffee before I saw the shop. We went in and the place wasn’t that busy so I let go of Eva’s hand. She went straight to the counter while I looked around. There were some many different types of tea, coffee, and treats. I joined Eva at the counter. There were already many boxes on the side.

“Ah Bill, how do you want your coffee ground?”

“Uh… How you have yours is fine.”

Eva turned to the assistant, “Another two bags of the Colombian cafetiere ground please.”

The assistant put another two through the till and Eva paid for the lot. Before Eva could get the shopper bag, I took it from the counter. Once outside the door I slid the bag onto my shoulder and took Eva’s hand again.

“You didn’t have to buy me the coffee. But thank you.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“So where to next?”

“Either a coffee stop or more shopping.”

I hadn’t had a coffee since late this morning and I was dying for one. “Coffee please.”

Eva led again, I was lost in the maze of streets. We went down another small alleyway and stopped in front of a tiny cafe. It wasn’t till we were standing at the counter looking at the cakes I realised this was a Swedish cafe. They had all the traditional Swedish biscuits, cakes, bread and sweet treats. Eva ordered us a selection of cakes and the three of us sat in a quiet corner away from the window.

“How did you find this place?”

Eva tucked Ragnar under the table. “I’d been in London a few months and was feeling homesick. One of my friends told me about this place and I fell in love. I ate cinnamon buns all week.”

The waitress brought over our coffees and cakes. We dug in. Eva was right they were just like the ones at home. 

“So what other things did you get in the coffee shop?”

“My three bags of coffee, two boxes of Ginger tea and two of peppermint. A box of earl grey for dad, and your coffee.”

“Shit are you hoarding for winter?”

“Yeah pretty much. I don’t have any jobs lined up at the moment so my plans are to stay in Sweden till after Christmas. What about you?”

“Uh, I have a film in February in New Orleans. I have a couple of days stopover in new york.”

“You going to Mardi Gras?”

God, I loved cinnamon buns, they always go so well with black coffee. “Yeah, I have a few friends flying in for it. Why?”

Eva laughed. “The girls and I are going.”

I frowned. “What girls?”

“The girls I went to Uni with. And Leo’s coming too, he’s classed as one of the girls.”

“Well, we can always meet up.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Whats up.”

“Well if you and Alida patch things up I don’t think I should be around.”

“Why not we’re friends.”

She put her hand on mine, “Look it’s a girl thing. We’ll just wait and see okay.”

“Okay.” I started picking at my bun.

“Bill. I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning her. But I didn’t want to say yes and get your hopes up.”

Damn her. She always could read my mind. 

“I don’t know if I'll go back to her.”

“Do you know what my doctor told me. The future holds a lot of uncertainty. Just live in the now and we can deal with the other stuff when the time comes.”

I smiled at her. “Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Eva P.O.V.

After our coffee, we looked around Covent Garden and did a bit of shopping. Eve#n if I thought I upset him Bill didn’t show it. He held my hand like before, this time I let him lead me around the market. I didn’t want to think that we could have something because I knew he’d walk away and break my heart. Our conversation still played in the back of my mind. I loved Bill but I didn’t want to make promises I might not be able to keep. Yes he might get back with Alida, he might have met someone new or he might be single. I couldn’t think about those things or I'd drive myself crazy. 

The tube was packed and I tucked Ragnar into the corner to protect him. Bill stood in front of me with his back to the rest of the carriage. He had carried nearly all the bags except for the tiny one I was allowed to carry. The train pulled out from the station. Bill nearly fell over, he managed to steady himself on the wall next to my head. Our faces were millimetres apart. Not wanted to start anything I turned my head away. Bill stepped back and held onto the bar above his head.

We didn’t really speak much on the way home. The apartment was in darkness, Katie had left at 2 as she started early. I let Ragnar out of his harness and flipped the lights on. It wasn’t till we were taking our jackets off that I spoke.

“Do you want to order in tonight? I can’t be bothered to cook.”

“How about Pizza.”

“Yeah Pizza’s good. There are menu’s on the cork board.”

We both went into the kitchen, Bill looked at the different menus. I saw a note from Katie pinned on the fridge. 

_ Washing is done, it’s folded in the laundry room.  _

_ If there is any more I shall do it tomorrow. _

_ The gift you asked for is under the sink _

_ K.xx _

The gift was for Bill, something that I knew he’d love. I checked to see if Bill was occupied, he was looking at two menus. I opened the sink under the cupboard and saw that Katie had put Bill’s present in a green bag. I added his coffee I got today, put the tissue paper back over the top and left it on the side. I started to sort through my shopping and pretend the bag wasn’t there. 

“How about this one.” Bill held up a menu for the local Italian pizza place.

“Yeah, that’s cool. You order and I’ll sort the beers.”

Bill got his phone out and wandered out the kitchen. I took my shopping into my room with Ragnar at my heels. I opened the suitcase that was full of things for my family. I added today's haul playing Tetris to get all the things to fit in. once I'd finished there was a tiny bit of room left for the things I'd get tomorrow. I zipped it back up and headed back to the kitchen.

“Ah, there you are. The pizza will be about 40 minutes.” Bill had pinned the menu back up on the board. “What’s the bag for?”

I knew if I left alone Bill would try and snoop. He was always terrible with presents and surprises. 

“It’s for you, open it.”

He took the tissue off the top. He pulled out his two bags of coffee. Then came the travel mug with a built-in cafetiere.

“What’s this?” he tilted his head to look at the mug. 

I took off the lid and showed him the inside. “It’s a cafetiere. I couldn’t get you a glass one because of travelling. It’s a travel mug and a cafetiere. You can take your coffee anywhere in the world.”

He placed it on the side and wrapped his arms around me. “You always buy the perfect things. Thank you.”

I pulled back. “Okay that’s enough or you’ll start crying.”

I got two beers out the fridge and popped the caps off. I handed one to Bill.

“Here’s to you for being an amazing friend. I missed you, I really did.”

I smiled. “I missed you two Bill.”  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening and a day spent rekindling a romance long forgotten. This chapter does contain hints of sex, there will be full on smut in later chapters. Someone asked me what does Eva look like, in my head, she's a slightly taller version of Stefania Ferrario, but with curly auburn hair. She also has one green eye and one blue (complete heterochromia) and lots of freckles. I hope that helps give you an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 24th, 2016 - Westminster, London

Eva P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~

Something woke me from my sleep. I couldn't figure out what it was until the noise happened again. Even though the rooms are soundproof I rarely slept with the door closed. I got up not bothering to put anything on. I gathered it was Bill making the noise as there was none else in the apartment. Well, apart from Ragnar and he didn't make that kind of noise. When I was outside his door I heard it again. It wasn't quite a shout more like an anxious cry. I opened his door and crept in. I turn the bedside lamp on its lowest setting. Waking to a low-lit room helped calm all my siblings down after a nightmare, a trick that my mother taught me. I sat on the bed beside him and rested a hand on his back. 

“Bill. Bill wake up sweetheart.”

I rubbed his back slightly harder. He jerked in his sleep and opened his eyes. 

“Bill you were having a nightmare.”

He rolled onto his back and sighed. “It was horrible.”

I rubbed his arm, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He covered his eyes and shook his head. Ragnar jumped on the bed and lay beside Bill. He could sense his distress, that's the only time he's allowed on the bed. Bill sat up and leaned against the headboard, he scratched behind Ragnar's ears. The sheets slipped down his chest and the band his boxers just peeped over the sheets. It was only then that Bill looked at me and he realised I wasn't wearing anything.

I frowned, “What? You know I sleep naked.”

“I know. I just haven't seen you naked for a long time.”

“Well, I haven't changed much.”

Bill leaned forward and ran his fingertips down my right side, “That's new.”

I looked down at my ribs and the tattoo I had done four months ago while we were filming in Toronto. It was a cherry blossom branch. It was an original Japanese painting which the tattoo artist spent days making sure the transfer was just right. Then it took nearly a whole day to put the tattoo on my body.

“I had it done when we had the long weekend off from filming.”

“It's beautiful.”

“Thanks.” We both sat there Bill's hand still on my ribs. 

I pulled back first. “Come on let's get a drink.”

I stood and Ragnar jumped off the bed to follow me. I made my way to the kitchen, I let Bill follow me at his own speed. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and began to make my mother's cure for nightmares. Bill wondered in soon after and sat at the island. He watched me make our drinks, Ragnar at his side. 

“I've missed this.”

I turned and gave him his cup of warm milk with honey and a pinch of cinnamon. “Missed what.”

“You. Us. We were happy together.”

“There wasn't really an us now was there.”

“I know. I should have asked you.”

“Bill. Rule number three; never dwell on the past, there's fuck all you can do about it now.”

Bill rested his chin on his hand. “So how many tattoos do you have now?”

I mentally counted in my head. My first was a tiny pine tree with a compass on the inside of my left ankle. I had a wolf on my left thigh and a skull on my right. A crow on the outside of my right ankle. One very large back piece and now my rib tattoo. I had lots more, too many to list.

“The cherry blossom was number 16.”

“I like them. Your back piece is my favourite. I'm just too much of a chicken to have one.” He drained what was left in his cup.

I took Bill's empty cup out of his hands. I rinsed the tiny cups and placed them in the sink. 

“It’s mine too even though it took forever. A seven-hour session every 3 weeks, 28 hours in total. You'll get one someday, maybe not that big though.”

I looked at Bill’s face, there were dark circles etched under his eyes. I most probably didn’t look much better. “Let's go back to bed Bill.”

Bill followed me back towards our rooms. At his door I paused. Bill started to enter before I grabbed his hand. I gently pulled him in the direction of my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ragnar sneak into Bill's empty room, I knew he was going to sleep on the bed. I didn't have the heart to stop him. 

He stopped at looked at me, “Are you sure?”

I nodded. Bill followed me in. 

“Jesus, is this the ritz?”

I looked around my room, I hadn’t shown it to Bill during the house tour early in the day. “When it was redecorated a couple of years ago, I had them do it in the renascence theme. It's Marie Antoinette's boudoir.”

We climbed into the bed. It didn't take us long till we had found ourselves in our old cuddling position.  My head on his chest and his arms around me; my right leg hooked over his one. With me being tall we fit together like two jigsaw pieces. 

I placed a kiss on Bill's chest. “Try to get some sleep.”

Bill sighed, “I don't think I can sleep.”

I lifted my head up, “There's one thing I know will help you go to sleep.”

“What?”

I rolled on top of Bill, his hands slid from my shoulders down to my hips. I could feel Bill getting hard beneath me. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered. 

I bent down and rested myself on him. I started trailing kisses down his chest. “Yes. Just try not to leave any marks please.”

Bill growled. He squeezed my hips and flipped us over so he was on top. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light creeping through curtains woke me. I stretched myself out on the bed. My hips and legs were sore this morning. It wasn't until something moved beside me that I realised what happened last night wasn't some weird, kinky sex dream. I turned over and saw Bill on his front sleeping soundly. The stress of last night was long forgotten.

I got out of bed and searched for my panties as quietly as I could, so I didn't wake him. I got Bill one of my men's dressing gowns out of the wardrobe and left it on the chaise lounge at the bottom of the bed. I slipped on my emerald silk kimono. A downside of being tall not everything was made in a long fitting; for example, ladies dressing gowns, pyjamas and t-shirts. Normal ones fit people 5 foot 8 and under, on me, they always are WAY too short. Not useful at all. The answer menswear, the holy grail for lanky girls. Bonus your gentlemen friends always can borrow them.

I checked on Ragnar in Bill’s room. He was sprawled across the bed and snoring slightly. Ragnar normally sleeps in my room where he can keep an eye on me. To see him in a proper deep sleep was lovely, it was good that he had some downtime.

In the kitchen, I went about making myself a quick cup of coffee, while washing my medication down with my morning bottle of water. Ragnar must have heard the noise of someone awake and came to investigate. I fed him his breakfast while I grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt from Bill’s room. I knew he’d forgive me. I left him a note by the kettle just in case he woke up. When Ragnar was finished with his breakfast I grabbed my hoodie, my dog walking trainers and his lead from the coat cupboard. I stuffed my door keys and phone in the hoodie pockets. We went down in the lift and out the front door. We turned left and down the steps to the park.

The back of the apartment faced St. James Park. At 6:15 in the morning the place was deserted, so Ragnar could run around off the lead. My legs started hurting so a sat on the bench and watched Ragnar running around following different smells. He spooked a squirrel and tried chasing it up a tree. I called him back and attached him back on the lead. At 6:40 we headed back home. 

As soon as the lift doors opened I could smell the freshly brewed coffee. I let Ragnar off and he ran to the kitchen. I slipped off my shoes and hung my hoodie back in the closet. In the kitchen, I found Bill in the dressing gown I left for him. He turned and saw me in his clothes.

“Why do you look better in them than I do?”

I stood behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks. I would have woken you if I got clothes from my room.”

He turned and kissed me on the lips. “It’s fine. Why are you up at this ungodly hour.”

“I normally get up early, the pain wakes me up. At least I have time to do things before heading to work.” I slipped his t-shirt over my head and let the jeans drop from my hips. “I’ll put these in the wash basket.”

Bill kissed me on the forehead before picking up the tray with the coffee pot on. “I’ll take the coffee, you get yourself comfortable”

I put the clothes in the basket in Bill’s room. I slipped my silk kimono back on enjoying the feeling against my skin. Back in the living room Bill had poured the coffee into two cups and was talking to Ragnar.

“You know he won’t talk back right.”

Bill peered over the back of the sofa and smiled. “You talk to him more than me.”

Ragnar got his antler chew from his toy box and disappeared to his sunspot in the dining room. I lounged on the sofa with my back against the armrest. Bill handed me my cup. The sky had lightened considerably since I had taken Ragnar for a walk. Instead of being ink blue it was fading into a beautiful orange colour. The sun broke the tree line and poured into the living room.

“Thanks for lending me this.” he tugged on the collar. Bill sat on the sofa next to my feet and poured himself a cup. “How are you feeling?”

I smiled over my cup, “A little sore but I’ll live.”

He shuffled close to me placing my feet in his lap, he rested his hand on my shins. “I shouldn't have put your legs on my shoulders. Do you… regret it.”

I smiled, “Bill my love, when it comes to you I never regret a single thing.”

He smiled back at me, “Good. Will you be alright for today?”

Bill was always caring about my health. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. The shopping won’t take long then after lunch we can come back and chill.”

Bill was tracing the tattoo on my right ankle. “Okay, cool.”

I placed my now empty cup back on the tray. The cafetiere was empty, I’d have to make another one. “Oh. Don’t worry about me, I won’t fawn over you on the tube. It's like all the times we’ve gone out in public before, we’re just friends. Friends who like to fuck, but friends still the same. But I don’t think you’d get recognised over here.”

“Thanks. Is Katie coming today?”

“Yeah, she starts about 11, why?”

Bill stood placing his cup down next to mine. He pulled me towards him by my legs. I let out a squeal of surprised. He shrugged off the dressing gown revealing the fact he was wearing just his boxers underneath. 

He climbed on top of me. “That means I have a couple more hours to do wicked things to you.”

I wrapped my legs around him and pushed his hair back. “It’s the things I'm going to do to you that you want to worry about sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours I had to call Mercy. First was the sofa where Bill buried his face between my legs making me to cum again and again. Then we headed to the bedroom where Bill tied me to the headboard and teased me some more.

Both of us utterly spent, lay on my now dishevelled bed. The pillows had managed to stay but we're dotted around the bed. The sheets and blanket were long gone. Bill and I lay side by side with our hands entwined. Bill rolled over and pressed a kiss to my cheekbone. 

I turned to meet his face and kissed him back. “I think we need to shower.”

Bill hummed. “I agree. But no sex, I don't think I could take any more.”

I sighed. “Tell me about it.”

Bill let go of my hand and rolled over propping his head upon his arm. “Eva.”

I turned to look at him. “Yeah.”

“Has there been anyone… Since that day?”

I turned on my side to face him. “There was someone. It was just a one-night thing, nothing special. We had a bit to drink and it just happened.”

“Okay.” he leaned down and kissed me again. “Come on shower time. It'll make you feel better.”

We got out of bed and Bill followed me. He was shocked at the size of the shower. It was about the size of a double bed. 

“That thing fucking huge.”

I snorted. “That's what she said.”

I was tying my hair up into a bun as it was only washed yesterday and is a bit cheaper to dry. Bill as quick as a snake striking pinched both my pierced nipples. After I secured the hair tie I slapped his backside as he was getting in the shower.

He groans. “Oh please don't start anything.”

I blocked the shower door so he had no escape. I held out my pinky to him.

“Call truce?” 

He linked his pinky with mine. “Truce.”

There was one large rainfall showerhead. You could easily for two people under it. Bill without a care in the world raided my shampoo horde. I stood under the spray letting is work out the knots in my muscles.

“Are you in that much pain?”

I looked up at Bill who was rinsing his hair.

“No more than usual. I've booked a massage for tomorrow before our flight.”

“I'm sorry I hurt you.” 

Bill got a washcloth off the hook on the wall. He wet it under the stream of water and poured shower gel on it. He rubbed the cloth together creating bubbles. I placed my hand on the wall for balance as Bill gentle washed my back.

“Turn.”

I slowly turned around and swapped hands on the wall. Bill added more soap to the cloth and began to wash my chest. He knelt in front of me and placed a kiss on my surgery scar by my hip. It was the scar that always reminded me of my stolen chance of motherhood. He washed my stomach, both my legs and feet then stood.

“I'm sorry for this.”

Bill ran the cloth as gently as he could between my legs. Fuck I hurt. I clenched my teeth trying not to make a sound. Bill noticed and kissed my cheek. Once he was done he put the cloth on the shelf. I stepped back into the spray letting the bubbles runoff. Bill stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

“I'm sorry I was rough.”

I turned to face him. “Oh sweetie you weren't. It's just been a while.”

Bill took my face in his hands and placed a kiss on my nose. “We'll get dressed and then we can head out. Then you can relax before we go out tonight. We can relax on the sofa.”

I stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips. “Okay. I'll go get dressed.”

Bill and I swapped places. I wrapped a towel around myself while bill soaped up. I left the bathroom and went up the secret staircase into my dressing room. I pulled on some satin underwear knowing they'd be soft and gentle against my soreness. I flicked through my jeans before deciding on a black pair. I slid them up my legs, as soon as the hit my core I squealed in pain.

“Ah fuck!.”

“You okay?” Bill called from downstairs.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“Go up the stairs.”

“Please tell me it’s not a sex dungeon.”

I didn’t both to reply as I heard Bill climb the stairs, he appeared with the towel around his hips.

“Shit. You have a room for clothes...”

I sat on the velvet ottoman the other side of my vanity. I was trying to get the jeans off my ankles.

“Some clothes are from work. The wardrobes downstairs are my normal clothes and some men's stuff from work. There are pieces you can have for tonight.”

“Thanks, I don’t have a smart shirt so I was going to get one when we were out. What was the matter with you anyway?”

“Oh. I put my jeans on and it hurt me....”

Bill pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. I looked up at him and he couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore.

“It’s not funny. Go get dressed.”

Bill, still laughing, went down the stairs and left me in peace. I left the clothes for now and focused on my makeup. I tried to sit on the chair in front of the vanity but it hurt too much. I grabbed a spare pillow from the corner cupboard. I put that on the chair and I could sit down. If Bill saw me now he’d laugh even harder. I didn’t put too much makeup on as I’d wear loads tonight, I left my auburn hair down and natural. I decided against trousers and went for an emerald summer dress instead. I don’t really wear dresses when I’m working, so I hadn’t worn one in months.

I picked a light cardigan and slipped on my favourite comfy summer shoes. I grabbed a handbag and a shopper, then headed downstairs. I made sure I had packed all my essentials in my handbag, all that was left was my phone which was charging in the kitchen. 

I made my way there finding Bill and Katie talking with coffee and Ragnar beside Bill’s legs. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, a grey t-shirt and his favourite pair of black boots. His newest pair of sunglasses were hooked in the neck of his t-shirt dragging the collar down to reveal more of his chest.

“Katie is it alright if I leave Ragnar with you. He's not had a day off for a while?”

They both turned to look at me. Bill's eyes widen slightly when he saw what I was wearing. 

“Yeah, that's fine. I've only got washing to do today. That book I borrowed is really good.”

“I'm glad you like it. Before you leave later could you make sure the water bowls filled and he can have one of his special bones.”

“I will do. I’ll give it to him just before I leave.”

Katie’s phone beeped. “Excuse me, the washing should be finished.”

As soon as Katie left the room I turned to Bill.

“Standing there like a goldfish is a new look for you.”

Bill licked his lips. “You look beautiful.”

I smiled and leaned up giving him a quick peck. “Thank you. You ready to go?”

As soon as we got in the lift Bill pounced on me. Holding my face in his large hands.

I pulled back, “Woah boy keep it in your pants.”

“Sorry. I just won't be able to kiss you when we're out.”

“I'm sure you'll survive a couple of hours.”

We exited the lift and soon were out the building and heading towards the tube station. Bill slid his sunglasses on his face.

“Will Ragnar be alright on his own tonight?”

I smiled, Bill loved my dog. “Yes, he’ll be fine. Just think of it as a night in. I’ll let him go on the sofa and I'll leave the TV on. It works for us when I do have to leave him. I can go out at night and not have to worry about him. Plus he gets some down time from worrying about me.”

“Speaking of tonight where are we going?”

“It's just a cocktail bar. I went to university with the owner, He was actually one of my roommates.”

We got to the tube station I handed Bill an oyster card. “Same as yesterday. Just tap it against the yellow circle and the gate will open. Just wait for me the other side. Okay?”

Bill took the card and nodded. I had to show my disabled card to the man at the gate, who let me through. Bill and I walked down to the tube and got on. There were a few seats free but I chose to stand in the corner where they had bumpers to rest on. Being used to the underground I didn’t feel the need to hold on. As long as you angled yourself right you don’t move too much.

Bill stood beside me and held onto the rail above him. 

Bill smirked at me, “Don’t you want to sit?”

I poked my tongue out at him. “For your information, we only have two stops and then we need to change trains.”

Bill still had his sunglasses on and no one was paying any attention to what was around them. A normal occurrence on the underground. Bil stood a little closer to me and his free hand slid down my back and rested his hand just above my backside.

“You’re playing with fire.”

He nuzzled into my neck and placed a kiss just below my ear. “Tell me you don’t like it.”

I huffed in annoyance. “Just be careful then. If anyone finds out it's on your head.”

It didn’t take long before we had to change trains. The train we got on was much busier than the last. When the train moved someone knocked into my bad hip. My leg nearly gave out and I would have fallen if Bill didn’t catch me. The woman was very apologetic and I could tell Bill was giving her a death stare behind his sunglasses. 

We got off at our stop Bill still had hold of my arm. It hurt to walk and I stupidly didn’t bring my cane. I could go back for it but that was just pointless and a hassle. Bill most likely read my mind and hook my arm around his. 

“What happened to the no touching rule.”

Bill looked down at me and smirked. “I left it on the Tube.”

We made it up the stairs and into Harrods. We did the food department first as it is always busy. I got my mum the tin of biscuits she wanted and a few other bits. Bill had brought himself a small box of chocolates and a couple of biscuit tins for his family. We headed upstairs to the fifth floor, Bill watched as an I collected four shoe boxes from the lady at Christian Louboutin. 

We chatted about his younger brothers as we headed down and stopped on the third floor. It was hell incarnate, toy kingdom. Full of screaming children, pricks with things that zoomed around your head and women trying to stick glitter tattoos on you. We went to the quieter end where the books were. It was an easy choice for books Siggy loved anything, she adored being read to. The last time I had spoken to Mama she told me that my littlest sister had fallen in love with Peter Rabbit. I got her several books and a Jellycat bunny on a beautiful light brown. I could easily sew a blue jacket for the rabbit.

Our final stop was the first floor, hall three. I think Bill’s heart stopped when he saw where we were going. Wall to wall lingerie. I needed some more underwear after being in Toronto for the past three months. I was tired of wearing the same boring things. The lovely shop assistant leads both of us back into a large fitting room. Bill stayed in the lounge area with the sofa’s a large mirror. The assistant showed me into a smaller room with all the pieces I had requested.

“Everything you requested is here. I will leave you to try things on. You know our protocols?”

“Yes thank you.”

“I shall leave you in peace. I will be out front.”

The assistant left and shut the door behind her. I rand my hand across the rack with the underwear on. There were various colours and materials. I began trying the different sets on. Yes, sets. I prefer to wear all matching underwear. It helps me feel sexy. Of course at home, I wear good old M&S cotton panties. I tried on a matching black set when I got a very wicked idea. I grabbed a pair of the Louboutins I brought and slipped them on my feet. I opened the door and peeped out to see Bill on his phone. With the thick carpet, Bill wouldn't hear a thing I walked as quietly as I could and got up on the podium in front of the large triple mirror.

“So what do you think?”

Bill jumped and juggled with his phone so he wouldn’t drop it.

“Fuck Eva! Don’t...”

The word disappeared out of his mouth. He was looking up at me with his mouth open. For the second time today.

“Earth to Bill.”

“You look...”

I got down off the podium and sauntered towards him. I stood in front of him with one hand on my hip.

“Do you like it?” I asked

Bill reached out and ran his hand down my body. “I fucking love it.”

“Good. I was thinking of something like this for tonight.”

Bill looked up at me pupils blown. “Do we plan on leaving the house.”

“I do. If you behave I’ll even let you take it off me.”

Bill stood. He was so close I could feel the heat coming from him. In heels, I was the same height as him.

“Can you keep it on when we...”

“Only if you promise to be careful with it.”

Bill cupped my face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed me.

“I Promise.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teasing Bill with the underwear they go home and relax before the show. Eva helps Bill with his shirt problem. after Eva helps him with his other problem they get ready for their night out. Spending time on one's knees is ever so fun. SMUT WARNING!! There are blowjobs ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I struggled with this chapter a bit so it does flip between Eva and Bil's POV a few times. I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 24th, 2016 - Westminster, London

**Eva P.O.V.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After teasing Bill with the underwear I got dressed and brought the lot. We ordered an Uber home as I wasn’t cramming into the tube with all the bags. We were taking off our shoes with Ragnar going between Bill and me when Katie came down the stairs with a wash basket. 

“Ah, perfect timing. The laundry’s all done and I was about to head off.”

“Thank you, Katie. Was Ragnar good?”

“He was an angel as always.” Katie handed the basket off to me and slipped her shoes and jacket on. “Don’t forget dinner’s in the oven, you just need to turn it on. Also, I’ll be in late tomorrow, because of my appointment.”

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me.”

She put her handbag on her shoulder,“Well Enjoy your evening, I’ll see you both tomorrow before you go.”

Bill and I both said goodbye to her.

“I’m going to put the shopping in my room and change into something comfy. Do you want to pick a film?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Bill headed into the lounge while I went the opposite way with Ragnar at my heel. He lay on the floor by the bed in my room happy to watch me work. I packed away the gift for my family into one of my suitcases. I just about fit the stuff in there. The other things needed sorting and I could do that tomorrow. Due to Katie doing the washing both Bill and I had clean clothes. I took mine out the basket and put them straight into my other case. I left Bill’s in the basket and would put it in his room on my way back. I took off my dress and bra, leaving just my panties on. I chose to go for silk pyjamas, they were a lot cooler in this heat. They weren’t normal pyjamas, I made most of them in the style of the 1920s lounging suit. Elegant, chic and sexy. But most importantly so bloody comfortable. I had to change before we went out later anyway. I also needed to pick my outfit for later, I had one in mind but I wasn’t set on it yet. I called for Bill. It didn’t take him long to appear at my door. 

“Yeah?”

I peered around the wardrobe, “Shirt for later. What colour would you like”

Bill joined me and flicked through the shirts. “Why have you got so many men’s shirts?”

“From work. Not the film work my other job. I use them for many things; dresses, I can tailor them to fit me or they make very good gifts.”

Bill pulled out three shirts, a white one, a black one and a grey pinstripe one. “I like these three. But what do I wear them with?”

I nibbled on my lip and tried to think. “Do you have smart trousers in your case?”

“Yeah black ones.”

“Okay, not the black then, you’d look too much like Roman.” I took the black off him and put it back in the wardrobe.

I took the shirts off him, “Can you get them, please. I have an idea.”

Bill nodded and went to grab them from his room. I grabbed a waistcoat out of the wardrobe and two skinny ties, one black and the other maroon. I laid the two shirts on the bed, the grey shirt got the maroon tie where the white shirt got the waistcoat and black tie. Bill came in and handed me his trousers. I laid them on the bed under the shirts.

“Okay, take your pick.”

“How fancy is the bar?”

“Pretty Fancy. A lot of Celebs go there cause it’s private.”

“I’ll go white with waistcoat, it’s a bit fancier. Will the shirt fit.”

“Try it on.”

Bill pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped the shirt on. It looked good on him. I checked the collar and sleeves to see if they were okay.

“Is it alright?” he asked trying not to move.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. I might need to take it in a bit around the waist.”

“Can you do that?”

I rolled my eyes, “Did you just forget what my job is? It won’t take five minutes. Take it in the living room and I'll get my pins.”

He hooked the rest of the clothes over his arm and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “Thank you.”

I grabbed his t-shirt and got my sewing case from my office. Ragnar stayed in my office laying by the open door to the terrace. In the living room, Bill was flicking through the TV channels while still wearing the shirt but with the buttons undone. I placed my case on the table and put Bill’s t-shirt on the sofa next to him.

“Okay shirt off please.”

Bill smirked and stood, taking the shirt off, “If you wanted to undress me I wouldn’t mind.”

I put my hand on his bare chest. “Woah boy my pussy cannot take any more.”

He laughed. I turned the shirt inside out and handed it back to him. He slipped it over his broad shoulders. 

“Okay, how do I do the buttons up?”

“You don’t silly.” I pulled out my fabric pen and slid it behind my ear, I took my pincushion out of its box and looped it around my wrist. I used the pins in between the buttons to shut the front. I sat down on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Before you make any dick sucking jokes remember I have extremely sharp shears in my case.”

“My lips are sealed.”

I used the pins to take in the side of the shirt and the pen to mark new darts in the back. It only took a couple of minutes to do. Once I was finished I took the pins out of the front so Bill could slip it off. 

“Why don’t you put the kettle on and grab something to nibble on, while I run this through the machine.”

Bill slipped his t-shirt back on and kissed me. “Okay. Then we’ll watch a movie.”

I took the shirt and my case back to my office. It took seconds for me tho thread the machine with the right cotton. I managed to sew Bill’s shirt and press the seams in under ten minutes. When I was finished I hung the shirt on Bill’s door. I checked on Ragnar the other side of my desk.

“You staying there bud?”

He lifted his head and looked at me, then laid back down. There was no way for him to get over the edge of the terrace so I knew he’d be safe. He didn’t really like heat. In LA the house has air conditioning vents in the floor and at the bottom of the wall. So if he got too hot he’d lay by the vents. In this apartment, the air con units are in the ceiling and only in the living room and dining room because the floor to ceiling windows don’t open. 

In the living room, Bill had made me a nest. He’d propped cushions up in one corner for me. The tray on the table had two cups of coffee and my favourite biscuits from the cupboard. 

I sat down in my corner putting my feet in his lap. “I see you raided my cupboards.”

“I was looking and found these. I love them so much and I couldn’t help it.”

“I know. I asked Katie to make sure we had some.”

“Thanks. Oh, I found Deadpool, I haven’t seen it yet. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

We drank our coffee and demolished the packet of biscuits between us. When the sex scene started I watched Bill’s face. A slight flush spread up his cheekbones. Halfway through he shuffled around, stretching his legs out. I moved my feet out of the way. He accidentally knocked against my feet and I could feel he was semi-hard in his jeans. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bill POV**

The movie was good from the beginning. The sex scene was a bit of a shock. It reminded me of Eva and me when we were filming atomic blonde. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Any moment long enough we were fucking. I could feel myself getting hard. I stretched my leg out and tried not to make it obvious. Eva's foot accidentally touched my crotch. She must have realised what she felt as she started rubbing me through my jeans with her foot.

“Are you okay… Sex scenes don’t normally make you hard.”

I coughed. “It reminded me of us during filming for atomic blonde. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

She tilted her head back, exposing her neck. Just seeing her like that didn't help. When she was about to cum she always threw her head back exposing her neck for either bites or kisses, both tipped her over the edge.

“Oh, I remember that. The sex was fucking amazing.” Eva sighed.

“Do you remember the day in my trailer?”

She snorted, “Which one.”

“The one where you pinned me against the wall and went down on your knees.”

She got up, took her dressing gown off and straddled me. I rested my hands on her hips. She slowly started rocking against me. “You begged me to get you off. You were so worked up.”

I reset my head on the back of the sofa. “God baby you keep doing that I'm going to need you.”

She started trailing kisses down my neck. “My pussy is too sore to take any more. But I might get on my knees again. If you beg.”

I looked at her. Her pupils were blown. I knew she was enjoying this just as much as I was. “I need you please.”

She cockles her head to one side.“Hmm… not good enough.”

I tightened my hands on her hips. “Please touch me. Please, I need you.”

She removed my hands and climbed off my lap, onto the floor between my legs. She began to undo my jeans, I helped her get them off my legs. My boxers soon followed soon after. He dipped her head and started teasing me. I closed my eyes and relaxed at her touch. God, I had forgotten what heaven felt like.

I watched her bob up and down when I realised she was still fully clothed. 

“Eva…”

She looked up at me not stopping.

“I want to feel you.”

She pulled away. She took her top off revealing her pert breasts and pierced nipples. She put her mouth back on my cock and kept looking up at me from beneath her lashes. I knew she liked being dominated, so did I. Most of the time we took it in turns. I guess it was one of the days where I was in charge.

I ran my fingertips across her shoulders following the pattern of her tattoo. I felt he shiver and she moaned around me. The vibrations felt so good. I thread one hand through her hair and lightly tugged on it waiting for her reaction. She moaned again and took me deeper. I held hair tighter, using it to control her movements. 

She knew what she was doing, it didn't take me long to get close. I pulled her mouth off me.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me.”

She smirked up at me knowing that we were playing. “Yes, sir.”

I ran a finger across her cheek. She was turned on I could tell by the colour in her cheeks. 

“I want you to swallow all of it.”

“Yes, sir.”

I didn't even have to pull her back to me. She carried on with new vigour. She knew just what to do to make me cum. All the small little things I like helped her finish me quicker. Some of her hair had escaped her bun, I brushed them away from her face. I could feel myself getting close. As per our rules, I let her know.

“I'm close.”

Hearing that she started sucking harder. She let go of me and took me all in her mouth, she used her fingers to run up and down my thighs. 

I wanted to last longer but I couldn't. I felt my toes curl.

“Oh god.”

She tipped me over the edge.  I gripped onto her hair tighter as I came in her mouth. In after my orgasm passed she carried on sucking. It got too sensitive so I pulled her off me she smiled at me and wiped her chin.

“Better?”

“God I should punish you for that smart mouth.”

She stood using my legs for support. I heard her knees click in. I had forgotten that it most likely hurt her kneeling for that long. 

She smiled down at me. “Keep that promise till later. Stay there I'll be back.”

I just closed my eyes and sunk into the sofa. All the stress from today had just melted away. Jacking off was always a good stress reliever, it turned into a brilliant one when it was a girls mouth getting you off.

I heard Eva come back around the sofa. I could feel her sit next to me. I watched her as she used a washcloth to clean me up. I twitched under her hand. She handed me my boxers off the floor and a pair of lounge pants from under her arm. 

“They're mine but I'm sure they'll fit you. Do you want another coffee or beer?”

I pulled my boxers on, “Can I have tea please.”

Eva put her top back on and dressing gown over the top, she took the tray from the table and disappear into the kitchen. I put the trousers on and Eva was right, they did fit me. They were a hell lot more comfortable than jeans. Being with Eva for the last two days I feel like I'm living in a dream world. We get on really well, we live happily together like an old married couple. If Alida never messaged me again, I don't think I'd care. I had Eva back and that was all that mattered.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Eva POV**

After making tea I went back to Bill in the living room. The temperature had dropped and Ragnar lay by his feet. He skipped the film back to where we had stopped watching it. I sat next to Bill this time, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I grabbed a cushion and put it behind my back. We watched the rest of the movie snuggling on the sofa.

Once the movie was finished I checked the time it was just after half 4. Dinner would take 20 minutes to cook. Giving me plenty of time to have a bath and do some yoga before we had to leave.

Bill stretched. “So what's for dinner?”

“Katie made chicken margarita. And then I can make you some pasta but I'm having a salad.”

“I'm sorry chicken what?”

“Margarita. Like the pizza. Chicken breast stuffed with pesto covered in pasta and mozzarella.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“We can have dinner, then I'd like to have a bath and relax. You can do whatever you want.

“I can help with dinner.”

“Thanks, all that needs doing is pasta. You find something to watch I’ll get turn the oven on.”

I got everything ready in the kitchen; plates and cutlery, the pot for the pasta and the salad from the fridge. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Bill rested his head on my shoulder. 

“Thank you for that.”

I shrugged, “I knew you’d never say no.”

Bill spun me around to face him. “I remember you telling me that kneeling hurts you. That’s why you don’t do it very often. So thank you.”

I gave him a quick kiss, “You can repay the favour later. Do you want to start the pasta.”

“I’m on it, chef.”

We talked about random things while preparing dinner. Bill mentioned that he was doing the Met Gala next year. I said I was thinking about going. He talked about his upcoming projects with such passion. When dinner was done we sat in the living room eating and watching shit on the telly. After lounging around till 5:30 we decided to move. Bill loaded the dishwasher while I started my bath.

I was laying with my back to the door so I didn’t see who came in. I thought it was Ragnar who had stayed with Bill. I sat up and looked over my shoulder. It wasn’t Ragnar it was Bill, standing in just his boxers. Without a word a slid forward. I saw his boxers get chucked on the pile of my clothes and felt him slid in behind me. Thankfully the bath was extra large, so both of us fit in the bath with no problem. I was 5 foot 10 and could lay flat along the bottom and my feet didn’t touch the end. 

“So what time we leaving.”

“I was thinking about 9, it takes about 20 minutes to get there. I wanted some time alone together before my friends get there at 10.”

Bill was rubbing my shoulders easing out the knots. “Who’s going?”

“Some of the girls from uni and some people I’ve worked with. It’s not often we’re all in the same place at the same time anymore.”

“That’s cool.”

The warm bath relaxed my aching muscles and Bill’s chest made a good place to rest.

“What do you want to do while I’m getting ready?” I asked.

“I was thinking of taking Ragnar for a walk then get ready myself.”

“Thanks. He’ll like that.”

“Now relax and enjoy yourself.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bill P.O.V.**

It was 5 to Nine and Eva still wasn’t ready. I was lounging on her bed flicking through the TV waiting for her to come down from her dressing room. Ragnar was laying on the floor beside the bed, he was facing the door to the stairs knowing where his partner was. I checked my watch again. 

“You know the uber will be here in a minute.” I hollered.

“There’s no need to shout.”

I turned and saw her, standing by the stairs. My heart stopped. I sat up and swung round to see her better. Shit, she looked beautiful, like a goddess. Her red curls were pinned to the back of her head but a few curls escaped their hold. She never did her makeup heavy and her lips were painted with a darker shade than her normal red. Her wine coloured velvet top matched her tiny handbag. A tight black skirt showed off her ample curves. On her feet she had heels on, the made her legs look even longer than they already were. She normally didn't wear heels because she was already quite tall. There weren't words to describe how gorgeous she looked. She stepped closer and did a little twirl. Her tights had a black seam running up the back disappearing up into her skirt.

She tilted her head and looked down at me. “So, so I look okay?”

I let out a shaky breath, “You look… perfect.”

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, “You look good enough to fuck.”

I felt a lump stick in my throat. “Don’t tempt me. I’m using most of my restraint not to have you right now.”

She smirked at me, “Then I did a good job.”

Eva’s phone beeped in her hand. “Oh! Uber’s here.”

She patted Ragnar on the head and I left the TV on for him. She held my hand on the way down and all the time in the uber. We pulled out outside an older looking bar. Eva hugged the doorman and spoke to him quickly. We were quickly ushered in, our coats were checked and I followed downstairs. The place was practically empty. There was a few members of staff and a few other people. Eva ordered two drinks for us and took a seat in the back corner. There was a raised area with privacy screens and comfy chairs. There was quiet jazz playing from the speakers. Eva sat down in the corner so no one could see us. I sat next to her.

“Is it normally this quiet?”

“Oh no. It’s a private night, only a few exclusive people.”

A tall man that wasn’t the barman came over with our drinks. Eva squealed practically jumped at him, the man only had enough time to slid the tray on the table.

“Oh, Leo I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too darling.”

Eva pulled back and gestured to me. “Leo, this is my Bill.”

I stood and shook his hand, “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too Bill. It’s nice to finally meet the man from all her stories.”

All three of us sat down. Eva had ordered a beer and three glasses of whiskey. I didn’t know which was mine. Leo placed a whiskey in front of all of us and the beer in front of me.

Eva leaned over, “I started you easy. Remember you’re flying tomorrow afternoon.”

Leo lifted his glass. “Here’s to a fun and naughty night.”

We all clinked glasses. I had no idea what was going on. It was nice seeing Eva let her hair down. I couldn’t remember the last time I saw her drink more than a pint or glass of wine. 

I saw Leo look at me, then back to Eva. “You’re a wicked woman. You didn’t tell him what was happening did you?”

Eva blushed and ducked her head. “I kept chickening out.”

Leo stood and patted my arm. “She’s a little meanie. We’re empty because the show doesn’t start till 10. I have work to do so I'll see you later.”

I turned to Eva “What show?”

Eva placed a hand on my leg. “A burlesque show and I'm in it.”

I looked at her gobsmacked. “What?”

She swallowed the rest of her whiskey and reached for mine. “During filming the last couple of months, do you remember those Friday and Saturday nights I was busy..”

“Yeah. I just thought you didn’t want to hang out with me because of that day.”

“I wasn’t upset at you I was performing.”

“Okay...”

“It’s not something new Bill. I’ve been doing it before I met you in Hemlock.”

A memory clicked into place. Landon had taken me to a bar one night where there was a cabaret act. We sat at the back of the club in the VIP section watching the acts. Some were humorous, others were on the edge of becoming porn. Landon had teased me, to this day, about how I had fallen for the tall, blonde girl in a red dress that night. She reminded me of Jessica Rabbit, all curves and able to captivate everyone in the room. Landon was convinced it was a man in exceptional drag, because of the height. Her performance wasn’t trashy or a comedy piece, she didn’t even take her clothes off. She stood in the middle of the black stage and sang in her beautiful velvet voice. I looked at Eva and it hit me.

“The girl at Ruby’s, in the red dress… that was you.”

“It's surprising what a blonde wig and tattoo cover can do.”

Eva looked at her lap and fiddle with her glass. I pulled her chin up to look at me. Normally Eva wasn’t shy, so something was worrying her. 

“What’s wrong.”

She licked her lips. “I was worried that if you found out what I did, you’d think differently of me. Some people don’t like it.”

“Oh, you idiot.” I pulled her face to me and kissed her. I didn't care about the lipstick. It was urgent and needing, Eva pulling me closer. A cough broke us apart.

There was a petite blonde holding hands with a slightly taller brunette. We pulled apart, Eva went to hug the two women while I checked my face for lipstick. Surprisingly there wasn’t any and Eva’s lips were still perfect. 

She sat back down next to me. “Bill, This is Sam and Caroline they were my roommates during Uni.”

The brunette Sam shook my hand the blonde just waved and his behind the other woman. 

Eva leaned and whispered. “Before you ask, yes they are lesbians. And yes I was the third wheel.”

Caroline leaned forward. “So how long have you got?”

Eva checked her watch, “about five minutes.”

Sam sipped her pint. “The others are at the bar. They’ll be here soon”

As she said that three more people entered the VIP area. Eva hugged and kissed all of them. “Girls this is my Bill. Bill these three are Joanna, Jenna, and Sophie. I went to school with them over here.”

The girls all smiled at me and one waved. The barman came through with all their drinks. The girls were talking about the show. I looked at Eva, she was fiddling with her nails. I placed my hand over hers. She looked up at me I knew she was nervous.

“Everything's going to be fine.”

“Yeah, but what if you..”

I cut her off. “Eva you never normally worry this much. When do you ever care about what people think.”

“But it's not just anyone, it's you.”

Before I could answer she saw the time on my watch.

“Shit I better go.” She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. “I have to go backstage, I'm sorry to leave you with the girls. Tom should be here soon will you be alright?”

I nodded. “I’ll be fine. Good luck.”

She smiled at me. “Thanks, babe.” Eva took her handbag and wandered out onto the floor with a wave goodbye.

Sam turned to face me. “Okay, now she's gone. You have got to tell us about the time you to meet. Eva won’t tell us the story.”

I chuckled. That woman was a bloody scaredy cat sometimes. All the girls moved closer to hear the story. “It was during a fitting for Hemlock Grove. I was getting changed and no one had told Eva I was in there. She walked in on my totally naked.”

All the girls fell about laughing.

“I now know that she’s normally fine with nudity. But she just totally froze for a minute, then began to panic. While she was panicking she smacked herself with the door.

Joanna, Jenna, and Sophie told me stories of her when she was in boarding school. She was a little smarty pants with a naughty streak. If any of the mean girls picked on anyone, Eva would secretly get the mean girls back. One of them she changed one girl's moisturizer to one with fake tan. She walked around looking like an orange for a week. Sam and Caroline met Eva after her accident when she had to restart the year. Caroline has a chronic illness too so they were roommates in the special unit. Eva wasn’t big on the drinking or partying, but she was one for pranking people. If she knew of anyone with a problem, she was their woman. She was a little hellraiser. With ten minutes to spare a man walked into our booth. 

“Sorry, I’m later everyone.”

I didn’t recognise him till he got closer to me. Eva’s Tom wasn’t just a random bloke, it was Tom fucking Hiddleston. I should have realised, she had a picture of the two of them when he was in his Loki costume during the filming of Thor. Tom sat in the empty chair between me and Caroline. He turned and smiled at me. 

He held his hand out to me,“So you must be the man Eva always talks about.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva's performance and their night together. There are a few hidden truths that have been a long time coming. WARNING this chapter contains SMUT there is slight DOMINANCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 24th, 2016 - Westminster, London

Bill P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~

I froze, I never thought Eva would tell people about me. “I guess so.”

I shook his hand and Tom 

Tom smiled, “She never shuts up about you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Of course. She thinks the world of you.”

I didn’t realise Eva thought so much of me. Two women came in with another drink for everyone. One of them placed a bottle of Jameson in front of Tom and me. She smiled and took away my empty beer glass. Tom topped up the whiskey in my glass and poured himself a generous glass. Two staff members had folded back the screens of the VIP area so we had a clear view of the stage, one of them said the show would start in five minutes.Eva had disappeared only a short while ago. Tom and I chatted about movies and my dad until the lights had dimmed.

Tom leaned over towards me. “Be prepared.”

The red velvet curtains slid open and the lights illuminated the stage. There were men and women sitting at tables around the edge of the stage. The men were in old style top hat and tails, the women were dressed as vintage can-can dancers. Leo came on from the wings, he was now wearing a ringmasters costume.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. Before we begin I would like to inform you the role of Satine will be played by our many beautiful ladies throughout the night. Now madams and monsieurs I welcome you to the Moulin Rouge. I beg you to put your hands together for our sparkling diamond, Miss Eva de Wolfe!” He bowed off the stage.

The stage lights dimmed and a woman on a hoop descended from the ceiling. Eva was now dressed in a diamond covered corset. She looked up and around the room. Her eyes locked with mine and she began to sing.

Let’s just say that if anyone has seen that clip from the 2001 moulin rouge movie. It wasn’t much different, a little more sexy and sordid with a heck more stripping than the original. Eva was amazing, twirling around the stage singing. She looked like a dominatrix angel teasing the male dancers on stage. I hadn’t ever heard her sing like this. The only time I heard her sing was tipsy at karaoke or in the shower along to her phone. The performance came to an end and the people on stage gave a bow. The curtains closed.

Tom leaned over to me, “So what did you think?”

“Uhh...”

Tom refilled my glass and pressed it into my hands.

“Drink, she’ll be back in a minute.”

True to his word five minutes later she appeared back in our area, now dressed back in the clothes she came in. She stood with her hands behind her back smiling shyly at everyone. The girls clapped and cheered. She did a little curtsy and came towards me. I could tell she was flushed even through her makeup, I stood as she got closer. I didn’t care about anyone else or what I was about to do. In front of all her friends, I placed my hand in her hair and kissed her. To my surprise she didn’t pull back, instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself to me. The girls all cheered and I heard someone wolf whistle. We pulled back and I rested my forehead against hers.

“What you said before about me thinking badly of you. I would never feel that way. You were beautiful.” 

She beamed and hugged me. Eva slid into my seat next to Tom and kissed his cheek. She hadn’t got the chance to say hello earlier. I sat down in the chair next to her and I poured her a glass of whiskey from the bottle. Eva linked her fingers through mine. 

There was a 10-minute interval between each performance, there were 5 in total. Eva told me that they had all voted on the five. In the interval, the lights were turned up slightly so it was safe to move around. People ordered more drinks, chatted and used the bathroom. Eva, Tom and I chatted about work and movies, upcoming projects. The whole time Eva didn’t let go of my hand. After the finale, the lights were turned up again. Some people thanked Leo and made their way out, others stayed and enjoyed more drinks. I looked at Eva how was half asleep in her chair. I squeezed her hand and she woke up a little.

“Let’s get you home.”

She nodded, she leaned over to Tom and told him we were leaving. She went to say goodbye to the girls, while I gathered our belongings. Tom appeared beside me. He stood quietly for a second before turning to face me.

“Bill. You need to choose sooner or later. She deserves that much from you.”

I didn’t understand what he was talking about. “What?”

“She tells me things about the two of you. About your girlfriend. She was upset when you told her. I know you’ll take care of her no matter what. But you need to choose; one or the other. You can't have both of them. Just so you know you are the only person she has ever loved, don't fuck it up.”

He patted me on the back. Eva came over and said goodbye to Tom. It wasn't long and we were in the uber home. Eva stared sleepily out of the window, I just couldn't shut my head off. Tom's words echoed in the back of my head. Seeing all those men watching her dance around the stage in her underwear awoke something in me. I wanted her I knew that much. I wanted to keep her all to myself. I didn't know where this was coming from I've never been a jealous person. 

We pulled up outside her place and took the lift up. She didn't bother taking her shoes or jacket off, she just wandered into the kitchen absent-mindedly. I followed behind her like some sort of predator stalking its prey. She had flung her jacket on the side and was humming to herself. She had filled the kettle and was getting cups down. She turned and upon seeing me jumped.

“God Bill you frightened me.” She focused on my face. “what's wrong?”

“I want you. Right now.”

“Bill… what's got into you.”

I could feel the pressure building. “Take your clothes off. Now.”

Eva smirked, knowing full well what was going on. She put down the cups and did as I asked. Under her top, she was wearing a corset, a proper lace up one. She had clips on the corset holding up her stocking and the tiniest pair of panties over the top. She went to take her heels off.

“No not them.”

She moved closer to me we were inches apart. Before she could react I had bent her over the kitchen counter. With one hand on her back I held her down, with the other hand I removed her underwear. They were over her stockings, she knew this would happen and she was prepared for it.

I bent over her pressing my crotch to her rear. I whispered into her ear, “If you move I will punish you. Understand?”

Eva just nodded. I removed my clothes and chucked them anywhere. I traced my hand down Eva's back, making her shiver. I felt how wet she was already, she was loving every minute. I stood behind her.

“Eva do you want me to do this?”

She turns her upper body to look at me. Her pupils were blown and she was flushed too. “Fuck me. Please.”

I pressed her back into the marble while I lined myself up. I pushed into her all at once. Eva gasped and bucked against me. I ran my hands over her back and shapely hips. I got a good grip by her hip bones, I slowly slid most of the way out before pushing back in again. 

Eva's legs twitched. “Jesus Christ stops teasing me and fucking get on with it.”

I took one hand off her hip and smacked her backside. She let out a moan. With her smart mouth, she was really in for it this time. I began thrusting and steadily picked up speed. Eva was making a great deal of noise. She was enjoying this. I slid my hand round off her hip to between her legs, I found her bundle of nerves. If she wanted to tease and be naughty then two could play her game. 

She started moaning louder, her back arching off the side. I started to thrust harder knowing it wouldn't take her long to cum. 

She grabbed onto my hand between her legs. “Please don't stop.”

I took my hand away and slapped her rear again. “For that, you can do it.”

She slid a hand down between her legs “Yes sir.”

I slapped her backside again, this time she clenched around me. I nearly lost it right there. “Oh, you're in for it now.”

I grabbed her hips with both hands and started thrusting harder than before. Eva was getting tighter and her legs were twitching, both signs she was getting close. I didn't let up until she let out a scream. Her thighs were shaking and she was clenching around me. I slowed my pace down letting her ride out her orgasm.

I pulled out and she gave one final twitch. Before I could see if she was alright she started begging. 

“Please don't stop. Please baby.”

Well, I couldn't say no. I started slower this time building my pace. Her wetness was starting to run down her legs. After being aroused most of the evening I couldn't last much longer. 

I bent over her and whispered in her ear, “You have two minutes to cum before I do.”

She happily moaned and her hand went back down to her clit. She always loved a challenge. When she started getting tight again I slammed her into the bench and fucked her as hard as I could. This time when she clenched around me, she couldn't even make a sound. Her body was rigid and her legs twitched like she was possessed. Feeling her orgasm around me started my own. Every time I thrust deep in her, she let out a little moan. I stilled within her and rested above her. I pressed kisses against her back and shoulders as she rode out her the rest of her high. Both of us were covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Are you okay babe?”

I don't think she could even talk. She just nodded and groaned. I gently eased out of her, she twitched one last time at the friction. I leant onto the countertop beside her waiting for her to calm down. The cool marble was nice against my burning skin.

After we caught our breaths I knelt and helped Eva take off her heels. I stood and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Ragnar was snoring away in what was my bed. I lay her down on the edge of the bed. She didn't move, just lay there panting slightly. 

I knelt beside her. “Eva are you alright?”

She didn't speak just nodded slightly.

“What do you need?”

“Shower.” She whispered.

“Okay. I'm going to turn the shower on then come back and undress you.”

She just nodded. I turned the shower on making sure it wasn't too hot. I folded down her shower seat. I dried my hands and went back to her. She let me unhook her stockings and pulled them off. The corset was easier as it had hooks on the front. I picked her up again and took her to the shower. Carefully I placed her on her seat. The shower rained down on her back. I knelt before her 

“Are you okay. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I liked it. I'm just exhausted.”

“Okay shower, drink and bed for you then.”

She groaned, “Can't we cuddle for a while.”

I brushed the hair away from her face. “Of course we can baby.”

She smiled. “Can I have the blue bottle please.”

I grabbed a washcloth and the blue bottle. With my help, we managed to get all the makeup off her face. At one point she looked like a tired panda, I did my best not to laugh. I grabbed her shower gel and a clean cloth. While Eva was letting the warm water run down her back easing her pain. I knew she'd pay for it tomorrow. I washed her legs and arms, her back and chest. 

“Eva you need to stand.”

She took hold of the rail and with my help stood. I could see her tired legs tremble under the pressure of standing. I placed her other hand on my shoulder for extra balance.

“I'm sorry for this.”

I washed between her legs. She let a high pitched whine through gritted teeth, I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder. I was a horrible bastard, I deserved everything she would do to me. I rinsed the bubbles off her and turned the shower off. I helped her walk out of the shower and draped a towel over her shoulders. I wrapped another one around me and headed to the bedroom. At least Eva was walking even if it was with help.

I sat her the bed and tried to find some pyjamas for her. I settled on panties and one of my old t-shirts she had stolen years ago. Ragnar had woken up and was sitting at Eva's feet, Eva was scratching behind his ears. I helped her get dressed and carried her to the living room. I placed her on the sofa and wrapped a blanket over her legs.

“I'll make you a drink then I'll take Ragnar out. Okay.”

“Thank you.” She pulled me closer and kissed me.

I got dressed while the kettle was boiling. I made us both a hot chocolate and left them on the coffee table, in front of Eva. With a kiss on her head, I left her watching the TV. At 11:30 at night her road was quiet with only a few windows illuminated. After taking Ragnar for a short walk we returned home. Eva had burrowed down into the blanket and was sipping her chocolate. She had more colour in her cheeks and looked alive. I sat down and lifted her feet onto my lap. Ragnar lay on the floor next to Eva.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better thank you. I think with the performance and with our kitchen antics I had just wiped myself out.”

“As long as you're okay now. That's all that matters.”

“I am. I'll just have to clean the kitchen bench.”

“I can do it.” I sipped my drink.

I slid my jeans off hanging them on the back of the sofa. I was quite comfy in my boxers and t-shirt. We sat there on the sofa drinking our hot chocolate at quarter to 12 on a Saturday night. Other people are age are just starting their nights out. Eva was staring blankly at the TV, her hair was escaping her bun. I reached behind her and pulled out the clip holding it up. 

Eva ran a hand through her hair, “What? Is it stuck up?”

“No. You just look beautiful like this. Hair down and curly, no makeup on. That's how I always think of you.”

Eva looked at me and frowned. Before she could say anything I had to tell her what I was thinking.

“Eva…”

She tipped her head to one side, “Yes?”

“I've been thinking. I don’t  I want to go back to Alida.”

She sat up and put her cup down. She just stared at me. “Why?”

I swallowed the rest of my drink and put my cup with hers. “After the last couple of days, I realised something, about us. We rarely ever fight and when we do we always have the best makeup sex. It doesn’t matter how long we’re apart the fire is still there. The sex is still fantastic, we know what the other person wants. We look after each other through everything. Watching you on that stage, seeing how people looked at you. I felt possessive that's why we only just got in the door before I had to have you. I don’t think that I could be your friend and watch you someone else. I want you.”

Eva flung herself at me. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders she squeezed me tight.”Oh, Bill why didn’t you say before.”

I buried my head into her shoulder. “I didn’t realise till after I lost you the first time and now having you back… I can’t lose you again.”

Eva took my face in her hands. I had always loved her eyes. One blue and one green. They always betrayed how she was feeling on the inside. They were dull when she was sad, shining with joy and now they were sparkling with love and joy. 

She kissed me. It wasn't like all the other times we kissed. It wasn’t needing or rushed, like most of the times when we need each other. It was gentle and loving. Ragnar howling broke us apart.

“He’s never done that before.”

Eva giggled, “He’s happy. He’s doing his dancing feet.”

Bill patted the sofa and he jumped up. “Do you approve bud?”

He howled again. 

Eva tipped her head back and laughed. “He approves. You're set for life.”

“I'm glad he likes me.”

“Likes you! He loves you to bits, you're one of his favourite humans.”

I nuzzle into her neck. “You're one of my favourite humans.”

Eva yawned. “Bill… Can we go to bed and cuddle.”

I pecked her on the lips. “Okay. You go ahead I'll grab the stuff in the kitchen.”

Eva and Ragnar headed to the bedroom. I took our cups and left them in the sink. I grabbed 2 bottles of water, we both would need them; me because of the alcohol,  Eva because of the dancing and sex. I cleaned up our clothing off the floor and took them with me to Eva's room. She had created a pile of our clothes on a chair, I added the rest to it. Eva was already in bed in her usual place on the left side. Ragnar was on his large cushion at the foot of the bed.

I gave Eva a bottle and put mine on the bedside table. I climbed into bed beside her and we settled into our normal cuddling position. I was on my back and Eva was laying on my chest.

“This complicates things so much more.”

I brushed her hair back. “We’ll get things sorted Evie. Just not tonight.”

She turned to look up at me, resting her chin on my sternum. “No, not tonight.”

Her odd eyes studied my face. She swung her leg over and straddled my hips. She traced her fingers over my chest. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, our faces were millimetres apart.

She put a hand on my face and whispered. “Bill I… I want you to make love to me.”

She had never asked that of me before. My boxers came off and Eva was soon naked as well. She climbed back on me, this time I could feel her wetness against me. I didn’t take me long to get hard again. With her it never took my long at all, just seeing her half naked was enough to do it sometimes. I grabbed around her waist and flipped the two of us over. With her legs hooked over my hips, I slid inside her. We had never had sex like this before, normal missionary sex never ever happened. When we did have missionary, it was either rough, a quickie or someone was even tied up. Even when Eva was having a bad pain day and was too sore to do anything too fancy, we never reverted to it.

Eva pulled me closer so we were almost touching. Every time I moved I could feel her pierced nibbles just graze my chest. She was panting her hips thrusting to meet mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I placed kisses along her neck and jaw. I could her breathing hitch, it wasn’t like it did when she was about to cum. I pulled back and stilled inside her.

She had tears in her eyes and a few had already escaped and cascaded down her face. I wiped their trails away.

“Eva. What’s wrong.”

“It’s just...” she took a shaking breath. “I love you.”

Relief flooded through me. “You don’t know how many times I have dreamed of you saying that to me.”

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “And I love you.”

A.N. - Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, this just felt like the right place to end things. The next chapter will hopefully be the normal length.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and their flight to Stockholm. After bad news about the flight, Bill convinces her to stay with him. Eva reunites with Stellan after not seeing him for years. There is no smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 25th, 2016 - Westminster, London & Stockholm, Sweden.

Bill P.O.V.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I rolled over expecting to find Eva laying naked next to me but the bed was empty and cold. It wasn't normal for her to leave me in bed alone. I sat up and surveyed her room. Our clothes had disappeared from the chair. My boxers were folded at the end of the bed along with the dressing gown I had been borrowing. I pulled them on and went in search for her.

I started in the kitchen, making coffee for myself. Even Ragnar wasn't around. I knew she hadn't gone out as there was no note from her. I heard groans coming from the living room. Worried Eva had fallen over I hurried out the kitchen.

It turns out Eva was fine. She was laying face down on a massage table while a blonde woman massaged her back.

She waved a hand at me. “Morning Bill. This is Ah! Fuck Nancy”

Nancy smirked, “Oh you big baby.”

She turned and smiled at me. “Hi Bill, you come to see the baby cry?”

She must have found another tender spot as Eva shouted and her leg twitched. God this was going to be fun to watch. Ragnar moved from his position next to Eva, he came sat beside me on the sofa. I watched as Nancy worked all the knots out of Eva's back and shoulders.

She was working on her lower back just above Eva's pants. “How's your hip?”

Eva huffed. “It's been annoying for the past three months. Since I slipped.”

“I think it’s just strained. But I really think you need to see a physio.”

“Yeah, I'll see one when I go home.”

I frowned Eva had never told me she slipped. “When did you fall over?”

“Oh, it was in the wardrobe trailer. It had been raining and the floor was wet. I slipped and landing on my bad hip. I had a lovely trip to Emergency in an ambulance.”

Fuck. I was a really shitty friend. “I didn't know. I was in makeup and saw it out the window, I didn't realise it was for you.”

“Oh, Bill don't worry. I swore the girls to secrecy.”

Nancy started manipulating Eva's hip. I saw her hands clench. I moved from where I was sitting and held my hand out to her. She grabbed hold and squeezed slightly. She started breathing really heavily.

Nancy rested a hand on Eva's shoulder. “The muscles are quite tight, that's why it's so bad. I can stop if you want.”

“No. If you think you can loosen it then do it.”

She patted her. “Okay. Just do your breathing and focus on something okay.”

Eva nodded. She held onto both my hands and started breathing steadily. I knew it must be bad as she screwed her face up. Eva was one tough cookie and normally she had the highest tolerance for pain. Her breathing started to quicken.

“Hey look at me.”

She lifted her head and rested her chin on the bed. She had tears in her eyes.

“Just keep looking at me okay.”

She kept focusing on random places on my face. My scar, freckles anything she could find. Her eyes were watery as she tried not to cry. One tear escaped and ran down her face. I wiped it away.

“You're doing great babe.”

“It's all your fault.” Eva groaned, “You did this to me.”

I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh.

I heard Nancy let out a chuckle. “Jesus woman you’re not having a baby. And let me tell you from experience; I’d take this over childbirth any day.”

Eva managed a smile at that. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re doing great babe.”

It didn’t take long for Nancy to finish Eva’s hip. We both helped her stand, using the back of the sofa Eva walked up and down a couple times.

“Yeah that feels better, it’s not catching anymore.”

Nancy nodded, “That’s good, it should hold you for about a week.”

Eva climbed back on the bed and Nancy carried on massaging the other leg. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m going to grab a shower, then I’ll make some breakfast okay.”

She nodded and I pressed a kiss on her forehead. Ragnar didn’t follow me, he lay back down next to Eva. I felt mean leaving her, but I know she’d shout at me later if we were running late for our flight. After my shower, I made sure that everything was packed back in my case. When Eva got up this morning she had folded my clothes from the day before and placed them in a wash bag. The bag fitted in my case no problem. I left it by the kitchen and started on breakfast.

In the kitchen, I rummaged in the fridge and cupboards to find things I needed. I had started to prep things when Eva limped in. She stood behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She was just wearing her silk dressing gown

“How are you feeling?”

She hummed. “Not too bad, a little sore. So what's for breakfast?”

“I making an omelette and there's a box of fruit in the fridge.”

“Katie must have got it for me yesterday. She knows I don't eat much when travelling.”

While in the fridge Eva had poured two glasses of orange juice. She placed mine in front of me. Kissing me on the cheek. She had brought a cushion from the lounge and put it on the bar stool before sitting near me.

“Don't worry about Nancy saying anything. She's done a lot of celebs of all genres, so she's brilliant on the privacy thing.”

I nodded. “I knew you'd trust her otherwise you would have locked me in the room.”

She smiled. “I would have made you coffee first.”

I snorted. I started to cook the omelette. Eva sat beside me and watches me cook while sipping her juice.

When the omelette was nearly done I turned to Eva. “Can you do some toast please, I'm nearly finished.”

Eva snorted. Getting up and tucking the stool away back by the island. She started the toast and got the plates for us. She got the fruit out of the fridge. She was buttering the toast, I cut a small piece of the omelette onto Eva's plate and I had the rest. We sat down to eat at the kitchen island.

“So you excited about going home?” I asked.

Eva sighed, “Yeah I guess.”

I frowned, “What’s up?”

“I had a call from the airline. They’ve had unexpected heavy snow back home. So flights may be cancelled. It can take a couple of days for the snow to stop and them to clear it. I won't know anything till we land in Stockholm.”

“I know you want to go home but you’re not going to be left alone in Stockholm. I’ll be there.”

Eva placed her hand on mine. “Thank you, honestly. But you haven’t seen your family in months, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

I squeezed her hand, “We’ll figure something out. Is there anything that needs doing before we go?”

Eva shook her head. “I just need to do some last minute packing and take Ragnar for a walk.”

After our breakfast, Eva finished off her packing while I did that washing up. Halfway through I heard the lift open. It wasn’t long till Katie came in.

She smiled at me, “Good morning?”

I smiled back, “Morning.”

She saw me doing the washing up, “I could have done that.”

I shrugged, “It’s habit.”

“Thank you.” she put the kettle on and made us all a drink.

I took mine and Eva’s to her room. She had one small case already by the door, another bigger one was open on her bed. Her carry-on was nearly full. She had gotten dressed in leggings and a tank top. She was loading clothes into her case from one of the wardrobes. I sat on the edge of the bed and handed her, her peppermint tea.

“Nearly done?”

She blew on it and took a sip, “Yeah. I sorted my winter stuff last time I was here. I just have to move it from the wardrobe to the case.”

I smirked at her. “So you’re not just a pretty face.”

She stuck her tongue out at me. “I found a hotel in Stockholm that I can book in at short notice.”

“You don’t have to stay in a hotel. Dad would be more than happy for you to stay.”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose. A hotel will be fine.”

I didn’t say anything else about the matter. I checked my watch, “Do you want me to take Ragnar out for a walk?”

Eva pushed her hair back. “That would be really great thanks. I should have done my packing earlier.”

I stood and kissed her, “That’s partly my fault. I just can’t keep my hands off you.”

Eva patted Ragnar on the head and he happily followed me out the room. After slipping on my jacket and shoes, making sure I had my phone. I hooked Ragnar up and we both went down in the lift. Once in the park, I found a secluded bench. I sat and pulled out my phone. It rang for a while until a male voice answered.

“Hallå Bill, är allt okej?” _{Hello Bill, what’s wrong?}_

“Hej pappa, jag mår bra. Jag undrar om jag kunde fråga en tjänst?” _{Hi dad, I'm fine. I wonder if I could ask a favor?}_

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Eva P.O.V.

Thankfully it didn’t take much longer to finish packing. Thankfully Ragnar had mostly everything at my parent's place already. I only packed a week's meals worth of biscuits, just in case we got stuck in Stockholm. I also packed his travel bed and his favourite toys, that we go everywhere with. Once it was all done I made sure all the luggage was by the lift, Bill’s included. I rested on the sofa drinking another Tea, I had made Bill another coffee and it was waiting for him on the table. It wasn’t long till the lift doors opened and Ragnar came charging out. Bill appeared behind him. He sat on the sofa and placed my feet on his lap.

“Was he good?”

He picked up his mug. “He was brilliant as always.”

“Everything’s all done. It’s just your luggage to bring out.”

I nodded. “Eva… If I tell you something please don’t get angry.”

I frowned, “Okay.”

“I called dad. I told him about your flight and he won’t let you stay in a hotel. If your flight is cancelled then we just have to message him before we leave the airport and he’ll make up a room for you no problem.”

I leaned forward and kissed him. “Thank you.”

I sat back and fiddled with my cup. “I have a question. What are we going to do?”

He turned to look at me, “Well just take everything as it comes. Sort it out as we go along. First I need to talk to Alida.”

I nodded. “Totally understandable.”

He paused. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me about your fall?”

I sighed. “It was the weekend Alida was coming. You hadn’t seen each other in ages and I wasn’t going to come between the two of you.”

He brushed his hand along my cheek. “You can be silly sometimes. I could have spent five minutes checking if you needed anything.”

I checked my watch. “We have to leave in an hour.”

“That’s fine. Everything’s done we can just relax.”

The hour flew by and after saying goodbye to Katie, who made Bill promise to look after me, we were in the car on the way to the airport. Bill found it hilarious as Charlie and Alfie were waiting by the doors for us. Bill and Alfie loaded up the luggage while I got comfy in the wheelchair. Once more I was wheeled through the airport with Bill holding Ragnar’s lead. After check-in and security, we were left to wait in the first class lounge until Charlie came back and we could board. Bill took Ragnar for a walk in the small outdoor garden.

Thankfully it was only a short flight to Stockholm, about two and a half hours. I was wheeled onto the plane first with Bill behind me. I had rung the airport this morning asking to change Bill’s seat number so he was next to me. Luckily first class was practically empty. Bill made sure that everything was away, Ragnar was fine and I was sitting comfily before he even sat. Sometimes he could be a mother hen, always worrying. While the other passengers filled on he turned to me.

“What are we going to tell our parents?”

I was confused. “Tell them about what?”

“Us.”

“Hopefully the truth. I can’t lie to mamma. Look I was thinking, If I am stuck in Stockholm for a couple of days then we can go somewhere private and talk about everything. How does that sound?”

Bill relaxed back in the chair. “That sounds good. But we’ll talk after I've dealt with Alida.”

I took hold of his hand. “Okay.”

The flight was uneventful. We didn't even have to wait very long until a nice gentleman came with a wheelchair. Another lovely man met us at the end of the walkway with a trolley for luggage. After we had collected our luggage Bill took Ragnar for a walk outside while I went to the check-in desk for my connection flight. I tried not to get upset as she refunded me the price of my ticket. The nice men tucked me in a secluded corner bench with our luggage and we waited for Bill. While waiting for him to come back I rang my mum, she picked up on the third ring.

“Hello, darling. Is everything alright?”

“Hey, Mamma. They've cancelled the flights for the next couple of days.”

Mum sighed. “I thought they would. This snow has us all in a tizzy. I can't remember the last time we had this much snow in September. Have you got somewhere to stay.”

“Yeah, Bill rang his dad and they've got a spare room for me.”

“Bill… oh, the Skarsgård boy. Well, that was generous of them. Oh shit, Siggy just woke up. Relax and enjoy your time in Stockholm, your dad might ask you to get some bits. Be safe and let me know when you've got a flight. I love you.”

I smiled. “I love you too mamma.”

As I was hanging up Bill came back in the doors.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, there’s no more flights for the next three days and then they can’t say when they’ll start again.”

Bill handed me Ragnar’s lead. “That’s okay I’ll message dad in the car.”

Once Bill had helped me in the taxi, Ragnar laid across my feet. He and the driver just managed to get the luggage in the boot. Once in the car he sent a text to his dad and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

“Does it feel nice to be back.”

I nodded, “Last time I was home properly, it was Christmas.”

Bill looked at me and frowned, “You’ve not been home in nine months?”

“Yeah, I’ve been home for a couple of days or a week here and there.”

“Shit that sucks.”

I squeezed his hand. “It’s life, Bill. I can’t remember that last time I saw your dad.”

“Thor?”

“Ah! 2014 when they were filming Age of Ultron in London. I knew a lot of the cast from Thor and the first Avengers movie.”  

“Shit you see him more than me.”

I poked him in the ribs. “Liar.”

It only took 40 minutes to get from the airport into the suburbs of Stockholm. We pulled up in front of the house. Bill started unloading the luggage while I paid the driver. I got out the car and hooked Ragnar’s lead around my waist. I tried to help Bill before he playfully slapped my hand away. The front door quickly opened and Stellan came out. He hugged Bill first and turned to me.

He held me at arm's length and studied my face. “You know, I don’t think you’ve aged a day.”

I snorted, “Neither have you.”

He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. “Oh, you haven’t changed either. It’s so good to see you, how have you been?”

“Well, I’m still alive.”

Megan appeared at the door with a toddler holding onto her leg. She smiled and waved. I had met Megan the last time I saw Stellan in London, she had brought the two youngest with her. They were totally cute and adorable. I took my small case and wheeled it to the door. Megan hugged me as soon as I was close enough. I crouched down to Kolbjörn level.

“Hi, bud I bet you don’t remember me.”

He peered round Megan's legs and pointed at Ragnar.

“Yes, you can say hello.”

He shuffled around and held his hand out to Ragnar. In his true goofball fashion, Ragnar licked the outstretched hand. Kolbjörn laughed and stroked the long fur on Ragnar’s chest. He shuffled over to me and stroked my cheek under my green eye.

“Evie.”

“Yes. Hi Kolbjörn.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood with him and he happily held on. Megan stretched and beamed.

“I’m free! He’s your problem now. Can I have the dog instead?”

I smiled and rubbed my nose on his cheek. “As long as he can run round in the garden. I bet the poor love is dying to run.”

“I’d gladly throw a ball, it’s quiet. It beats answering why questions all day.”

I unclipped Ragnar from his Harness and he happily followed Megan into the house. I just about managed to slip my boots off while Bill and Stellan brought the luggage in. Bill saw me with his baby brother in my arms and was taken aback slightly.

“Fan! That black bag is heavy. What do you have in there Eva a dead body.”

I snorted. “That’s Bill’s bag.”

Stellan eyes Bill, while Bill was looking everywhere but his father with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Right coffee and cake first then I’ll show you to your room.”

Stellan disappeared into the kitchen. Bill stood next to me and brushed back Kolbjörn’s fluffy hair.

“Hey, bud. I missed you. Can I have a cuddle?” Bill held out his hands

Kolbjörn didn’t go to him, instead, he held on tighter around my neck.

“Megan said he’s mine now.”

Bill laughed. He pressed a kiss on top of Kolbjörn’s head and then on my lips. “Maybe in a few more years.”

I stepped back. “Not here Bill okay. Not till everything’s sorted.”

He tucked a curl behind my ear. “Okay. Come on, I’m dying for coffee”.

“Don’t think you’ve gotten away with making him call me Evie.”

“Jarvla!”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been a long day. We caught up while we were drinking our coffee. After I was shown to the guest room, which was right next to Bill’s room. After unpacking the essentials and delicates, Bill took me for a walk with Ragnar, luckily there was a large park not too far away. As soon as we were far enough from home Bill held my hand. We both laughed as we felt like teens who had snuck out. Ragnar had enjoyed his run around, Bill had kindly thrown the ball as my throws were pathetic by his standard. When we returned Megan had gotten Ossian from a friends party. He had been five when I saw him last he was 9 and a lot taller now. He didn’t recognise me at first until he saw the dog. I hadn’t had Ragnar then but him and my old service dog Lucas looked eerily similar. Of course, I let Ragnar play with him, he needed time off as much as any person. While we were waiting for dinner I helped him with his English homework with Kolbjörn on my knee and Ragnar on my feet. Even though Megan said I didn’t have too, I insisted, if she wouldn’t let me help with dinner I would help. I could see Bill keep looking at me from the corner of my eye. I bet I looked a sight. Hair in a bun and tired eyes, I wasn’t even wearing the most attractive clothing. I saw Stellan lean over and whisper in his ear. He moved quickly setting the table for dinner. When he turned to go in the fridge his cheeks were pink, no doubt from being caught staring. During dinner, I was quizzed about home, my family and my job.

After dinner, the boys and I sat on the sofa with my Ipad showing the boys pictures of my home. They had been in awe of the reindeer my grandparents kept and the Huskies for the dog sledges. They had never seen that much snow, in some places it had reached 5 foot one year. Kolbjörn had wanted for me to read his bedtime story, I did after reassuring Megan that I had read many bedtime stories to my younger siblings. After Bill had seen to Ossian who was reading his own book, he stayed up later than his brother reading. He stood in the doorway with Ragnar watching as I finished the book, made sure he was tucked in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. As instructed I left the nightlight on for him and left the door ajar.

Bill captured be as soon as the door shut. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I knew I shouldn’t have but it felt wonderful.

“You look beautiful.”

“Nice one Bill.”

“No, you did, honestly. You’d make a great mum.”

It was the first time he had ever said anything like that to me.

“Bill you know I can’t.”

He brushed my hair back. “There’s a chance. It doesn’t matter where they come from, you’d be perfect anyway.”

After pecking him on the lips we went back downstairs. Stellan had open a bottle of wine and was pouring out glasses. He handed mine to me, it was considerably less than the other glasses.

“You remembered.”

“You’d never forget a girl that likes to drink but shouldn’t.”

“You’d be proud I had Jameson last night.”

He laughed, “That’s the problem with Bill, he’s a bad influence.”

We both laughed and Bill pouted. I sniffed the glass and took a sip.

“It’s nice, where’s it from?”

Stellan handed me the bottle, “Australian, not bad.”

Bill frowned at me, “Since when did you become a wine connoisseur.”

“Around the age of 10. Dad’s family have a vineyard in Italy.”

Stellan raised his eyebrows. “Is the wine any good?”

“When I get home I'll send you some.”

The four of us sat in the living room talking.

“Are you sure he wasn't a pain?” Megan asked for the 4th time.

“Megan it's no trouble at all, it's like being at home. There’s always a baby that wants to be carried or a sibling that needs help with homework.”

“Do you look after your siblings a lot?”

“Well, no more than any other family. We always helped mamma out from a young age. Whether it was by looking after the younger ones or helping with chores. Our house is always busy and there's always a baby that needs something?”

“Nieces and nephews?”

I smiled. “No siblings. My youngest sister just turned one.”

Stellan laughed. “How many of you are there?”

“Fifteen.” I shrugged

Bill choked on his wine, Megan looked at me in disbelief and Stellan just laughed harder.

Bill turned to me with wide eyes. “There's fifteen of you!”

“Well yeah… What did you think all the people in the pictures were?”

“Nieces, nephews and cousins. I don't know.”

Stellan managed to stop laughing. “I want to meet your father, he's a braver man than me.”

We talked about other things. Upcoming projects and jobs. Bill found the stories from the Thor movie hilarious. Especially the one where I kept poking Tom with pins when he wouldn't stand still. Around ten I could feel grown tired. Ragnar had poked me with his nose. Bill noticed I was nodding off.

He let Ragnar out while I got myself ready for bed. He followed Ragnar upstairs and opened the bedroom door for him. He caught me wearing nothing but panties and a silk slip. I saw him swallow hard and shut the door behind him.

I pointed a finger at him. “Don't you dare.”

“Nope. Fuck it.”

Bill practically pounced on me attack my lips with his. He ran his hand up my leg and reached the edge of my underwear. I pulled away.

“No that is certainly not going to happen in your father's house Bill. Now keep it in your pants for five minutes.”

He stepped back. “Okay, I'm sorry.”

I checked on Ragnar, he was happily lying on his travel bed with his blanket. I climbed into the double bed making sure to put my phone on silent. Bill came forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him. He placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

“Goodnight.”

I smiled. “Goodnight Bill.”

He walked out of the room switching the light off and shutting the door. He paused outside the door. I held my breath wondering what he might do. It wasn't till I  heard him walk down the stairs that I relaxed. Don't get me wrong I wanted too so much, but this was just not the time nor the place.

In the quiet of the house, I heard Stellan’s voice, “Du är som en liten valp.” {You're like a little puppy.}

It was many hours later when the door creaked open. Even though I was tired I had only had a short nap after I couldn't go back to sleep. I had turned on the bedside light and was reading. Looking up I saw Bill standing there in his boxers and a tank.

Knowing that no words would change his mind I put the book on the bedside table and my glasses back in their case. I slid over in the bed making room for him. He climbed in behind me. I lay on my side so he slid and pressed his chest to my back.

“I thought you were going to say no.”

“I couldn't sleep.”

“Me either. I promise you I won't try anything.”

“Good. You'll have to explain everything  if you get caught in here.”

He placed a kiss on the back of my neck. “It would be totally worth it.”

“Bill…”

He hummed behind me.

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“Having a baby in a few more years.”

“Yeah, why not. You’d back a great mum.”

“Bill I can’t have children.”

He sat and rolled me towards him. “You told me there’s a tiny chance you might be able too. I’m okay with that chance. If not there’s always IVF, surrogacy or adoption.”

“But look at the years we’ve been sleeping together and nothing's happened.”

“Miracles do happen sometimes.” he shrugged. “We’ll talk about it another time.”

We settled back down in bed. Bill rested his head against mine, I could feel his breath on my neck.

“I think I’d like to have your babies.”

I could feel him smile. He pressed a kiss on my neck.

“You’d make a sexy pregnant lady.”

I snorted, “And there goes the moment.”

I heard Bill snigger behind me.

 

**Swedish Translations**

Fan - Damn/Dammit

Jarvla - Fuck


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. The truths are revealed, most people are happy for Bill and Eva but someone's going to be upset at the news. With all the things going on Eva gets sick, which Skarsgard will come to the rescue. 
> 
> There is some bashing in this chapter. I have never met Alida, nor do I know what her personality is like. I have created her almost as if she is a fictional character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 26th - Stockholm, Sweden

Bill POV

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke hearing people moving around the house. I checked the clock, it was 7:30. Megan would be up getting the boys ready for school and preschool. No doubt dad was up and seen my empty bed. Eva was still sound asleep, facing away from me. I managed to get out of bed without waking her. Ragnar followed me out of the room. I pulled longer trousers on and made my way downstairs. I made myself a coffee while Megan was making the boys breakfast. I found my father in the living room with his coffee. I sat on the sofa with Ragnar at my feet. He didn't look at me, to begin with. From that, I knew he had seen my empty bed. He put his cup down and faced me.

“How long?”

“How long what? We've been together or sharing a bed.”

“Both.”

“We only really talked about how we felt yesterday. But we've uh… been sleeping together since Hemlock Grove. That's where we met.”

Dad sat back in his chair staring at the ceiling. “And what about Alida?”

“We've been fighting a lot. The last time I spoke to her she said we should have some time apart.”

He nodded. “Well, at least you didn't cheat.”

I shook my head. “No. Never. Not even once. When I told Eva I had met Alida she called everything off.”

“Good. You need to sort things out before you two are spotted together. You must be more careful about who finds out.”

I nodded.

He smiled at me. “I'm happy, she's a brilliant woman. I just don't like being lied too.”

“Yeah, she is. I'm sorry.”

He picked up his coffee cup. “We noticed something was different yesterday. We could tell from the way you looked at her.”

Megan appeared perching on the end of the sofa so she could talk but still keep an eye on the boys in the kitchen. “She's lovely. You two will be happy together. Just remember the floorboards aren't always quiet.”

“Sorry. I don’t sleep well on my own and she doesn’t either.”

Megan smiled. “If you want to move her stuff into your room that's fine. Your dad and I talked this morning. I told you had moved rooms, he didn't believe me till he saw your empty bed.”

“Thank you. Maybe later, I’m going to see Alida today.”

Dad nodded. “Good.”

All three sat in comfortable silence drinking our coffee. Until dad broke it.

“Do you think you two will be happy together?”

I didn’t need to think about the answer. “We’ve always been happy together. When I started dating Alida, I missed her. I missed the fun we had and how we felt so comfortable together. I missed my best friend.”

Dad smiled at me, “Then I hope the two of you have many happy years together.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Do you think you’d marry her and have children?”

I realised Eva hadn’t told dad the whole story. “I think I would marry her. But children might be difficult.”

Dad didn’t say anything knowing I wasn’t finished.

“When Eva was in the bike crash it caused damage to her organs. She had an ovary and part of her womb removed. So they don’t know if she can have children.”

Megan put her hand on her heart. “Oh god. That poor girl.”

Dad shook his head. “Shit son. I’m sorry.”

I shrugged. “She only told me last week. I had no idea. It doesn’t change anything, I still love her. It just means we might have to look into other ways of having children.”

“I know in my heart you two will be great together. You just have to tell your mother before she finds out from someone.”

Megan got up to go back up to go to the kitchen. “Just mind your brothers they’d figure everything out in a heartbeat.”

Megan ushered the two boys upstairs to get them ready. Five minutes later there was a quiet thump from upstairs. I checked the clock on the wall. It was just after 8, normally Eva would have been up a long time ago. Ragnar moved from my feet and sat at the bottom of the stairs. He began to whine.

“Is he alright?” Dad nodded to him.

I turned to look at him. He whined again and looked upstairs.

“Shit. Eva.”

Dad and I stood but Ragnar was already up the stairs in a flash. By the time we got upstairs he was already at the door, pawing at it. I opened it and saw Eva lying on the floor. Ragnar went straight to her and lay beside her.

I knelt beside her. “Shit. Are you alright?”

she had tear tracks down her cheeks. “I got out of bed and my leg went.”

Megan peeped round the door her eyes wide. “I'm so sorry Eva I thought it was Ossian being noisy.”

Eva gritted her teeth. “It's okay.”

Dad kneeled the other side. “We will get you up, don't worry.”

We hooked under her shoulders and helped her stand. Dad held onto her while I rummaged for her medication.

“Can I have my cigarettes please.”

I nodded. I tried to help Eva walk with my arms full. 

“Give the bag to Ragnar.”

I frowned. I held out her medicine pouch to Ragnar and he happily took it. He made his way downstairs. Between dad and me, we managed to get her downstairs. Dad went first and Eva held onto his shoulders. I walked behind her with my hands on her waist, ready to grab her if she fell. We made it out into the garden, I eased Eva down into the garden chair. Ragnar placed the pouch on the table beside her.

Once Eva was sat I grabbed her a glass of water. My dad sat next to her holding the pouch open for her. She took her meds and then lit up a cigarette. I sat the other side of her, she relaxed back in the chair and rested her feet on my legs.

“Thank you. I hate being a pain.”

Dad put a hand on her shoulder. “You're no trouble at all. I'll forgive you if you let me have one.”

Eva smiled at that and held the pack out to him. He took one and so did I. Eva seemed to perk up a bit. I heard Megan in the kitchen and dad hid his cigarette behind his back. She popped her head around the back door.

“Eva I’m so sorry I really am.”

Eva waved her hand, “It’s fine, mum does it all the time.”

“I'm taking the boys to school. I'll be back in a while.”

Dad smiled at her. “Okay dear.”

She smirked back at him. “Nice try but I saw you.”

Once she was gone dad went back to smoking.

“So I thought you gave up smoking?” Dad asked.

Eva shrugged. “A research paper was published showing the painkiller effects of nicotine. It was the patches, not ciggies. They are the quickest painkiller for me, other than IV ones.”

Dad had a wicked grin on his face. “So I can say I'm smoking for my headache.”

Eva laughed. “I just give you a get out of jail free card didn't I.”

Dad laughed. Eva shuffled in the chair and winced.

“You're going to see a physio. Even if I have to take you.”

She gave me a mock salute, “Okay dad.”

Dad snorted and Eva looked at him funny, then she turned to me. She looked back and forth between the two of us. 

“Okay hold on. Am I missing something here?”

Dad just looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

I rubbed her leg, “Dad knows.”

She just stared at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He just laughed and patted her arm. 

“Don’t worry my love. I’m happy for you both. You’re a good woman, Bill’s lucky to have you.”

She smiled, “Thank you. Its taken us long enough.”

Dad laughed and checked his watch. “I better get myself ready or I'll be late. I have a meeting in the city.”

He patted Eva’s hand and tapped my shoulder on his way in. As soon as he was out of earshot, even turned on me.

“How did he find out?”

“Megan heard me sneak along the landing. Dad didn’t believe her until he checked my room. This morning he interrogated me and I… spilt my guts.”

“How was he?”

“He was fine with it. Just told me to get things sorted and be careful about who round out.”

Eva lit another cigarette and tipped her head back blowing smoke into the air. “I’m glad he approves.”

I smiled at her, “Me too.”

“Remind me never to let you get kidnapped, you’d squeal before they’ve got to the ransom.”

“Hey!” 

Eva P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill fed Ragnar his breakfast as I couldn’t move from my chair without shooting pain going through my whole body. After his breakfast, he ran around the garden before coming and sitting in Stellan’s vacant chair. He rested his head on the arm and I absentmindedly played with his ears. I hadn’t had a bad day like this in months, I suppose it always comes back to bite you in the ass. All I could hope for that it wouldn't get worse. Bill came back out his phone in his hand.

“I found a good physio, it's back in Stockholm. Do you want to call them?”

Bill handed the phone to me. I called the office and managed to get an appointment this afternoon. It gave me plenty of time to get my pain under control. The whole time I was on the phone Bill kept watching me. I handed the phone back to him. 

“I don't think I've heard you speak Swedish in a long time.”

I shrugged. “At home, we talk in many languages.”

“So did you get one?”

I nodded lighting another cigarette. “Today at 3.”

Bill nodded. He played with his fingers, a sign that he was nervous. “I'm going out later, before lunch. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that's fine. Megan will be here.”

Bill traced the tattoo on my ankle. “I'm going to see Alida.”

I nodded. “I thought you would.”

“I don't think it's going to be good.”

“Bill we're all adults. Just tell her the truth, that's all you can do.”

He nodded. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better I may be able to move. Is it okay if I grab a shower?”

“Yeah sure. I'll get everything sorted then I'll come back down for you.”

Bill went back in the house. It took about ten minutes for him to come back. He helped me back up the stairs, Ragnar following behind. Bill waited for me to collect clean clothes and my wash bag from my case before leading me to his room next door. Ragnar brought a bone with him and laid beside Bill’s bed to chew on it. 

Bill shower wasn’t as big as mine but you could still fit two people in. He helped me take my clothes off and helped me into the shower, before stripping at record speed himself and getting in the shower behind me. He helped me wash my hair and run the conditioner through. Bill stole my shampoo again, washing his long hair. He caught me staring.

“What?”

I combed out the knots in my hair. “Nothing, I like your hair this long.”

“I look like a sheepdog.”

“It gives me something to hang onto.”

Bill smirked. “You loved it when I had it shaved for Atomic.”

I groaned. “God, you looked like a bad boy.”

He pulled me close to him. “You’ve always had a thing for my hair.”

I kissed his chest. “Roman’s hair was sexy, very James Dean. You were my naughty angel.”

He helped wash out the conditioner before I clipped it up out of the way. Bill helped me wash my back and I returned the favour. After the shower, I went through my skincare routine while Bill got dressed. He appeared behind me just dressed in his jeans, he rested his chin on my shoulders.

“What is all this stuff?”

“Stuff for my skin. The toner helps me with breakouts and the oil stops my eczema from flaring up Try it.”

“Nah I’ll just stick to the simple stuff.” He stole some of my new moisturizers. He rubbed it in his face and cooed at the feeling. “Holy shit I’m so soft.”

“You should use it after shaving and you won’t get razor burn.”

He kissed my shoulder. “Thank you, I’ll get some tomorrow when we go out. Will you be okay if I head out?”

“Yeah, Megan should be back by now. I was just going to have a coffee and maybe do some work.”

He kissed me on the lips. “Okay. I shouldn’t be too long.”

He left me to get dressed and headed downstairs. I got dressed in boyfriend style jeans, tank and a cardigan. The looser jeans would be useful later, all I had to do was put my gym shorts underneath for physio, making it quicker to get changed at the office. I slowly managed the stairs while carrying my work case. Megan was in the kitchen folding washing.

“Hey, you feeling better?”

I nodded, “Yes thanks. I was going to get some work done if that’s okay.”

She smiled. “Yeah, that’s fine. Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

Megan made coffee for both of us and took a seat next to me. She saw the photographs on the laptop from the latest shoot.

“Jävla helvete!”

I quickly shut the laptop, “Sorry!”

Megan had a hand over her heart. “No, it’s okay. It was just a bit of shook. I didn’t know you did other things outside the film wardrobe.”

“I make lingerie and vintage clothing.”

“Wow. Can I look? I promise not to shout again.”

I open the laptop and we went through the photo’s together, Megan would comment on a few and I jotted down notes. Some of the more risque pieces had Megan in fits of giggles. After we were finished I showed Megan a few of my new ideas.

“They’re gorgeous.”

“I had the idea of doing a range for mums. Something sexy but you could still wear it every day.”

“I think it’s brilliant.”

“What do you think about colours? Brighter or more tamed?”

“I think both. Of course, black and white are a staple, but having a bit of colour would be fun. No one would see it under jeans and a jumper.”

I scribbled in my notebook. “Good point. I was going to go for colours that suit everyone.”

“That’s a good plan.”

We both heard a car pull into the driveway. Megan checked the clock and frowned. 

“It’s not Stellan, he’ll be a few more hours.”

“It’s Bill.”

Megan looked at me funny. “I thought he was upstairs.”

“No, he went to go see Alida.”

“Shit.”

The door opened and shut, I could hear him in the hall. It took him ages to get to the kitchen and when he did he avoided eye contact with both of us. Megan and I sat in total silence watching him. He sat opposite us and after what seemed like an eternity he looked up.

“Fucking hell Bill.”

I stood and went to his side. Tilting his head to look. There was a perfect scarlet handprint on his left cheek. Megan had got an ice-pack out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel, she handed it to me. 

“I’m sorry Bill.” 

I pressed the pack to the side of his face. He winced and I saw his hands clench in his lap. Megan nodded at me, taking the wash basket upstairs. I sat in the chair next to him.

“Did she do this to you.”

Bill just took my hand and squeezed.

“Bill this is assault.”

Bill shook his head slightly, taking over holding the ice-pack. He turned to me.

“I don’t want to make something off it. All that matters is that it’s over.”

I stroked his good cheek. “Let me make you a coffee.”

I went about making them. I remembered what cupboard Stellan put the alcohol in. I poured a substantial amount in the glass. I took a large mouthful before handing the glass to him. I put the cups outside on the table, grabbing the cigarettes from work bag I led Bill outside. I lit a cigarette before handing it to him, then lighting one for myself.

“What happened?”

Bill blew the smoke into the air. “She tried to play it off as a moment of madness, saying that we needed time apart. I told her that I had taken it seriously and that I didn’t want to get back together.”

He took another sip of whiskey. “She started going on about how it was all my fault and how we always get back together. I told her that I had slept someone and that’s when she slapped me. She started screaming that I was a cheater. I just told her that I never cheated on her and that I wasn’t getting back with her. Then I left. I’m just glad that she doesn’t have any of my stuff. I have a feeling it would be burnt before I could get it.”

I placed a hand on his leg. “I didn't expect her to go that full on.”

Bill shrugged placing the now empty whiskey glass on the table. “It’s over now, for good. That’s all that matters. I can have you.”

I squeezed his leg, “You’ve always had me, Bill.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

We spent the afternoon in the garden, me doing work and Bill flicking through scripts. Just after 2, Bill borrowed Megan’s car again and drove us into Stockholm. Physio went well, the lady was kind on me. Confirming what Nancy had thought, I had strained my muscles and tendons. Also that the hip fracture I sustained had taken longer to heal. Upon telling the woman about the hip fracture I caught Bill's glare at me from the other side of the room. Oh boy, I was in trouble. Even though it was tough to be scared of him when he was petting Ragnar. 

Unfortunately, the damage and my pain would go away in time, I just had to do the normal routine of rest, ice and some light stretches. If it continued it meant a trip to see my surgeon.

Bill took me for a coffee and slice of cake after my session. We managed to grab a table in the quiet back corner, Bill sat with his back to the cafe and Ragnar lying along the wall under the table. 

“I didn’t realise you fractured your hip.”

I shrugged, “What difference would it have made, come Monday morning you had a job to do.”

“I could have at least made sure you were okay. You idiot.” He poked my nose. 

“Bill we can’t change anything now. At the time I did what I thought was best.”

“How long did you have off?”

“About a week. I came back on crutches, I just spent most of the time sitting.”

“I remember, you told me that it was just a flare-up. Could that be why it hasn’t healed properly?”

“I doubt it. They just told me to not overdo it and to use my crutches. My surgeon was happy with how it healed. ”

Bill stole some of my cake, swapping it with a piece of his. “You’re just falling apart.”

I laughed. “That I am.”

“Dad told me everyone should be home by tomorrow evening. Dad planned a family dinner.

“I’ll be out of your hair by then. Eija can have her room back.”

Bill frowned, “How did you know it’s her room?”

“There are still some girls clothes in there. Unless one of your brothers is a cross-dresser, then it must be Eija’s room.”

Bill fiddled with the spoon in his coffee. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay. And maybe meet them.”

“Bill I’d love too but there’s no room.”

He put his hand on mine, “Dad and Megan said you could move into my room.”

“When?”

“This morning after dad found out.”

I smiled. “I’d like that.”

We finished our coffee and made our way home. Bill took Ragnar for a walk in the park while I moved my things to his room. I lay on his bed hoping the smell of him would help lull me to sleep. I didn’t sleep at all, I was in even more agony than this morning. The pain just seemed to radiate out of my hip, down my leg and up my back. When Bill came back he helped me downstairs, Kolbjörn was sat in his father's armchair watching The Lion King on tv. As Bill placed me on the sofa I could tell by his face he was worried but didn’t say anything. It was only a matter of minutes till he came back out with Megan. Bill sat in the chair to my left and Megan crouched in front of me.

“Are you okay Eva, you don't look too good?” Megan felt my forehead with the back of her hand. 

“I just hurt. I can't move.”

She crouched down beside the sofa. “What do you need sweetie?”

“The only thing that works is my strong painkillers. But I haven't got a cannula in.”

“Eva if we have too I'll take you to the hospital.”

I shook my head, “It's a waste. All I need is someone to put a line in. They'll keep me in I know they will.”

She patted my arm. “Give me two minutes.”

She looked at Bill who was sat next to me. “Can I borrow you?”

Bill followed her into the kitchen. Kolbjörn came over and sat in bills vacant seat. He slipped his small hand into mine. 

“Mama holds my hand when I'm sick.”

I rubbed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Bill came back in and knelt in front of me. “We talked, dads, going to take you to hospital.”

I sighed. “Bill really it's not necessary. I have all the equipment I just need someone to do it.”

Bill frowned. “Eva… What about Sam?”

“As long as he can jab me. I don't care.”

Bill nodded and went back to the kitchen. I could hear them talking. I heard Stellan talking on the phone. Megan and Bill came back out. Bill picked Kolbjörn up and sat him on his lap so he could still hold my hand. 

“Dads ringing Sam. What do we need to do.”

“Upstairs in my case there's a large black pouch, like my red one. Everything is on there.”

Megan nodded and headed upstairs. Stellan came out of the kitchen. 

“Sam is on his way. He'll be about 10 minutes.”

“Okay thank you.”

Stellan sat in his chair. “Is this really what you want?”

I nodded. “If I was at home, mum or my sister would have put one in.”

Stellan nodded. He seemed happy that the right choice had been made. Bill had his arm on the back of the chair. He stroked my neck trying to help me relax. Megan came back downstairs with the black pouch. She laid it on the table. 

“Okay, what do you need.”

“A pack of the gloves, wipes, the needle with the tube. The needles are in a clear packet, you’ll need the one with a blue dial. There should be a syringe and a little pack of tape strips and a sticker cover. Two vials one with a blue lid and another with a yellow lid. And then just the notepad.”

Megan got everything out and laid it on the table for Sam. “Okay, anything else?”

I winced as pain shot through my body. “Just someone to be a nurse.”

“I can do that. What do I do?”

“It's easy just open the packets for Sam. It's so he only touches the sterile stuff.”

“I don't know how you do this Eva. I couldn't even stand childbirth. What vile is which.”

“I've been living with it for 8 years. It just becomes normal. Yellow is Diazepam and the blue is Zofran.”

Bill stroked my hair. “I've never seen you this bad.”

“It doesn't happen a lot. Before I had to go to the hospital. When we were filming hemlock I'd get taken to the hospital then discharged an hour later. At one point they stopped putting me on a bed cause I didn’t need it. Then mum decided a few people should get trained to do it at home.”

“So you don't have to be a doctor to do it?”

“Technically no. The advanced course my mum took gives you the level of a junior paramedic. My sister is a midwife.”

A car pulled into the driveway. Stellan opened the door for Sam. Ossian had ventured from the kitchen to watch. He sat the other side of the room.

Sam and a woman carrying a toddler entered the house. Sam shrugged off his jacket and shoes. “Hey. I guess you're my patient.”

I nodded. 

“I'll go wash my hands. Who's my nurse?”

Megan stood and followed him to the kitchen. The woman followed them into the kitchen. I turned to Kolbjörn. 

“Uncle Sam is going to make me better. But he has to put something in my hand. Like when you get your jabs. It's not nice to look at. Do you want to sit with daddy?”

Kolbjörn shook his head. “I'll be brave. I will hold your hand.”

I smiled. “Okay, buddy. But if you don't like it look away okay.”

He nodded. Sam came back out and had a look at my arms.

“Where's normally the best place?”

“Hands normally.”

He poked at my hands and wrapped the tourniquet around my left forearm. He instructed Megan on what he needed. Bill watched every little move Sam made and Ossian had made his way over. True to his word Kolbjörn watched with fascination and held my hand, I don't think he flinched once. 

Sam giggled to himself. “I feel like I'm in a spy movie with everyone watching.”

Sam managed on the first attempt. He flushed the line to make sure it was good. He put the used needle into the tiny sharps box I carried. Once he had secured the line he looked at the vials on the coffee table.

“How much of each?”

“10mg of the diazepam. And 4mg of the Zofran.”

He nodded preparing the syringes. He put the diazepam through first followed by the sickness. He used the rest of the flush to clear the line. He peeled his gloves off as he was finished.

“I just need somewhere to record everything.”

Megan handed him my notepad and pen. He flicked it open seeing the notes inside. 

“Jesus. I don't think hospitals record this much detail. I'll have to keep you, I've never had a patient this well organised.”

I managed a smile. “Thanks, I've always been OCD with records.”

He recorded the doses, time and date. “In about 4-6 hours you can have some more. Try to eat something it will help you feel better.”

Sam’s wife came back in with a small cup of tea. She handed it to me with a smile. “I’m Sanna. I would have said hello earlier but I'm not keen on blood.”

I smiled. “It's okay.”

Kolbjörn squeezed my hand. “You were very brave. You get a sticker.”

I snorted and everyone laughed. 

“Thanks, bud. But I think you deserve the sticker, you were brave as you didn't get scared.”

He beamed at me. Happy that I was feeling better he climbed off bills lap and followed Megan back into the kitchen.

Stellan stood. “Right now you're feeling better. We can start dinner.”

All the adults ventured into the kitchen leaving me and Bill alone. He turned to me tucking a curl behind my ear.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I can feel it kicking in.”

“Good.” He leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss. 

“Later you can talk me through what to do.”

“Yeah, that's fine darling.”

I shivered. The downside to diazepam it made me cold. Bill grabbed a blanket and tucked it around me. 

“Drink the tea.”

I sipped the hot liquid. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not freaking out. And listening to me. Most people would have kicked me into the ambulance.”

He smiled. “It's okay. I need to learn when to listen to you and when to overrule.”

He slid closer putting his arms around my shoulders. “Close your eyes and relax.”

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I close my eyes and tried to relax. I listened to the sound of him breathing and the movie on the tv. I felt Bill slip the cup out of my slack hands. It wasn't long till I fell into a drug-induced nap. 

 

Swedish Translations

Jävla helvete - Fucking Hell.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva meets some more of Bill's family. Bill takes care of a sick Eva in the morning, then they escape into the city with Kol in tow. Bill discovers something about Eva after all their years together. For the people that requested there is some Swedish dirty talk. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING - This chapter does include SMUT and towards the end, there is mention of SUICIDE and SELF-HARM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 26th - Stockholm, Sweden

Bill POV

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After her meds, Eva didn’t even wake or flinch at the noise around her. The boys tried to be quiet, one of them would make a noise and the other two would shush whoever made the noise. Dad had snuck a picture of both of us. The last picture was of me frowning at the camera. About 40 minutes later Sam wandered into the living room.

“Dinner's nearly ready.” He whispered. 

I stroked Eva's cheek to wake her up. She stirred and rubbed her eyes. “How long was I out?”

“About 30 minutes. Dinners ready.”

Between Sam and I we managed to get Eva standing. Once she had her balance, we made our way slowly to the kitchen with my arm around her waist for support.

Kolbjörn patted the chair next to him for Eva to sit. She sat between him and Lucas, I was the other side of Kolbjörn. Dinner was soon served and Eva giggled when she saw what was in her bowl. She had animal shaped pasta, tomato sauce and meatballs. The portion was about the same size as Kolbjörn’s dinner. 

Megan winked at her across the table. “Sam said your meds can make you a bit funny. So I made something easy to eat.”

Eva smiled at Megan. “Mum makes this for me whenever I’m not well.” 

We began eating. I hadn't seen Sam in a long time. We caught up on what had been happening. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas holding up his carrots to Eva who would blow on them, then he'd eat them with a giggle. 

Dad noticed and caught my eye smiling. One by one we all watched Eva interacting with Lucas. It wasn't till she looked up that Eva noticed us all watching. 

She frowned and looked at us, “What?” 

We all burst out laughing. Sam stroked his son's head. “I've never seen him eat his vegetables that willingly.”

“Oh, should I have not done that?”

“No, you're fine. I might have to do it when he's being fussy.”

Dad wiped his eyes, “She's had enough practice with babies. Eva is now the baby master in this house.”

Sam smiled. “You will always be the baby master dad.”

Eva laughed. “It just comes with practice.”

Megan smiled at her, “14 is a lot of practice.”

Sam nearly choked on his water. “14 siblings?!”

“Yeah Dad’s Italian and was raised Catholic, Mum’s from Kiruna and she had a big family anyway.”

“But 14?”

“Yep 14, including three sets of twins, so mum’s had 11 pregnancies. Dad likes to joke that he’s magic. Mum just puts it down to the long, dark winter.”

Everyone laughed. 

Eva went back to her pasta. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they had one more.”

Sam looked at his son's head. “If you don’t mind me asking how old is your mum?”

“She turned 47 in June.”

This time we all did stare at her. I couldn’t believe her mum was that young. I knew she wouldn’t be as old as dad seeing as she was the oldest sibling but that was crazy. Dad was 66 and mum had just turned 60 this year.

Dad lent his elbow on the table. “And your father?”

“He’s 51. They got married when mum was 18. I was born 3 months after she turned 19. Dad likes to joke he’s a sugar daddy, even though mum earns more than him.”

“I didn’t think they your parents were that young.”

“I suppose everyone had babies young in my family. Grandma’s only 67 and mormor is 89.”

Sam and I caught each other’s eye and burst out laughing. Eva had an inkling about what we were laughing about. Sanna and Megan got the joke soon after. 

Eva looked at dad and beamed at him. “You are literally old enough to be my grandpa.”

We all laughed harder at the statement while dad sulked.

“Okay enough with the age talk. Let’s change the subject.”

Sanna turned to Eva. “So where were you born.”

Eva was feeding Lucas the rest of his vegetables. “England actually. The first four of us were born in Suffolk. At my Nana’s house. Dad was born there. We all have dual citizenship.”

“Wow. When did you come back?”

Eva counted on her fingers. “Beginning of ‘94 before my next brother was born. Dad got a transfer to Stockholm University. Plus mum refused to come back before, he finally managed to convince her.”

“Why didn’t she want to come back.”

Eva eyed the children. “Maybe a story for later. It’s not nice.”

Sanna nodded. We finished dinner, Eva tried to help clean up before Megan shooed her from the sink. Instead, Eva fed Ragnar his supper and let him run around the garden. I joined her and we both had a cheeky cigarette. I could tell Eva was high because she kept giggling at everything. I had to help Eva climb the stairs to use the bathroom. I sat on my bed looking at her stuff in my room. She wasn’t the type of girl where she conquered every inch of room. Everything was organised neatly alongside my things. This was something I could get used to. She came out of the bathroom and stumbled into the door frame. She came over and kissed me.

“Thank you.”

I frowned, “What for?”

“Everything. For being so amazing. You always take care of me.”

I smiled at her. God, she was high. “Well, you look after me when I'm sick.”

Eva snorted. “Yeah, that’s cause you’re a big baby when you’re sick.”

I laughed. “And there goes you being cute.”

She placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me down onto the bed. She climbed onto of me and began kissing my neck. 

“Woah girl. I’m not doing anything while you’re drugged.”

She leaned over me and pouted. “Fine. Spoilsport.”

She climbed off me and nearly fell back when she stood. I managed to wrap my arms around her waist. I lay a kiss on her stomach before standing. Ragnar who had been watching the whole time just gave me a look. If he could roll his eyes I'm sure he would of. I lead Eva downstairs, she followed behind me with her hands on my shoulders. Now I understood why she lived in apartments with lifts or houses with the master bedroom on the ground floor. We all sat in the lounge Lucas and Kolbjörn were either side of Eva, she was showing them pictures again on her Ipad. Ossian was finishing off his homework. Dad and Megan joined us soon after. I helped Eva join her iPad to the Tv, she was showing everyone photos of her home. I could see them falling in love with it. I was shocked by how beautiful it looked. When it was covered in snow it looked like something from a Christmas card.

“Eva that looks like heaven.” Sanna sighed.

“All of you are more than welcome to visit. There’s more than enough room for everyone.”

Dad laughed. “You’d need fifty rooms to get everyone in.”

Eva paused, you could see her mentally counting. “Well, technically there’s only five of the younger ones at home. My brother is staying because his wife just had another baby, so his three are staying. One of my twin sisters lives nearby. The rest are either at school, university or left the nest.”

“So when are you all together?” Megan asked.

“Christmas always, sometimes in one of the school holidays and if a baby has been born.”

Sanna turned to Sam. “It would be lovely but you don’t have much holiday left.”

Sam nodded. “Only the next two weeks.”

Eva shrugged. “Mum would be more than happy if I brought people home. She keeps telling me the house is too quiet.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t.” 

Stellan motioned to them and pointed at the boys.

Megan stood. “Okay boys bath time.”

She took all three boys upstairs. I heard her whispered in dad’s ear.

“Fill me in later.”

Once the boys were out of earshot we all turned back to Eva.

“Would it be a problem?” Dad asked.

Eva giggled. “The house used to be a hotel so there’s more than enough rooms and space.”

Sanna looked at Sam. “It would be nice. Lucas hasn’t seen proper snow.”

“All it would take is one phone call to mum.”

A picture flicked up on the screen. It was the family portrait Eva had pinned on the kitchen board. It looked like the extended Weasley family. There were two people with blonde hair and one with black. There were staggering 27 people in the photo.

Sanna cooed. “Is that your family?”

Eva nodded. “That’s everyone. Mum, dad, all my siblings, partners and nieces and nephews.”

Sam let out a whistle. “Holy hell. I didn’t realise you were all ginger.”

Eva smirked. “Yeah, the ginger is strong in this one.”

Dad finished the wine in his glass. “Okay, I have an idea. We’ll wait till everyone gets here then we’ll see who wants to go. Hows that?”

We all nodded in agreement. Even if no one wanted to go, I’d follow her home. We chatted about a few different things until Megan came back downstairs with all three boys, now dressed in pyjamas. With their son now clean and ready for bed Sam and Sanna took Lucas home, with a promise of checking up on my tomorrow. Megan put the boys to bed and we were now lounging around the living room again. Stellan had caught Megan up on our plan and was more than happy with it. She said she’d do some secret packing tomorrow.

I could Eva get heavy on my shoulder. Dad tried not to laugh. She had started to doze off. I gently squeezed her hand to wake her up. She opened her eyes, they were glassy and unfocused.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

She just nodded. I helped her stand and climb the stairs. Ragnar followed the black pouch hanging from his mouth by the strap. Eva sat on her bed and I helped her get changed into an overly large t-shirt and tiny shorts. Placing her into bed before stripping and climbing in myself. I turned the TV on and found something for me to watch. Ragnar lay on his own bed that Eva placed in front of my dresser, he happily chewed a bone knowing that I would take care of her.

“Ragnar just needs letting out later.”

I kissed the top of her head. “I know, I have looked after him before. Just rest, I’ll wake you later for your meds.”

She got herself comfortable and fell asleep quickly. I tried not to nod off for the next hour. Before waking Eva for her meds I took Ragnar downstairs. Dad and Megan were cuddling on the sofa. 

“Is she alright?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, she's asleep. I'm just going to give her some more when I go back up.”

“Will you be okay?”

I nodded before venturing into the kitchen. I let Ragnar out and stole one of Eva's cigarettes while I was out in the garden. On my way back in a grabbed a glass of water for Eva. Upstairs I gently woke Eva, she didn't seem as drugged as before.

She sat up. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 10.”

“Can I pee?”

I helped her out of bed and she limped to the bathroom Ragnar happily followed her. I got the black pouch out of her bag and laid it on my bed. It was full of medical equipment, I only recognised some of it. I heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

Eva stood beside me, looking at the pouch. “It's a lot isn't it.”

I took a deep breath. “Okay, what should I do?”

With my help, Eva laid on the bed and talked me through every single step. It wasn't as complicated as I thought. The only things I had to worry about was flushing the line, making sure I had the correct dosage and make sure there was no air in the syringes. Once we were done I put the rubbish in the bin and the pouch on the bedside table just in case we needed it in the night. As per Eva's instruction, I filled out her tiny record book. Eva was leaning against the headboard letting the drugs relax her body.

“Feeling okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for being my nurse. Was Ragnar alright?”

“I like being your sexy nurse. Yeah, he's in his bed now.”

We settled down into bed again. Eva resting on my chest.

“Eva…”

She hummed in response.

“I promise I'll do anything I can to help you. I'll learn whatever I need too.”

She let out a happy sigh. “I love you.”

I kissed the top of her head. “And I love you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning I woke to the noise of someone being sick. The bathroom door was shut but the light shone through the gap at the bottom. The bed was empty beside and Ragnar wasn't on his cushion. I checked the time, it was a little after 8. I got out of bed and grabbed the black pouch. I gently knocked on the bathroom door 

I heard Eva groan. “I'm fine.”

I was about to open the door when I heard scratching and it swung from my grip. Ragnar's nose peeped round the door and opened it further. In the bathroom, Eva was propped against the wall by the toilet.

She glared at Ragnar. “Traitor.”

I grabbed a washcloth and wet it. Handing it to her so she could clean her face. 

“I really don't want you seeing me like this.”

I grabbed a hair tie out of her washbag by the sink. I tried my best to pull her hair into a ponytail.

“How many times have you looked after me.”

She half smiled. “Too many times.”

Suddenly she grabbed the toilet and was sick again. I rubbed gentle circles on her back. Once she was finished I flushed the toilet and grabbed the black pouch. She leaned back against the wall with her hand resting on my knee. I carefully measured out the right amount of medication and gave it to Eva.

“Thanks.”

“How long should it take.”

“Minutes.”

“Okay.”

I rinsed the cloth and gave it back to her.

“I'll go get you some water.”

She just nodded wiping her face with the cool cloth. I went downstairs dad and Megan were sat at the table talking, Kolbjörn was sat on dad's lap colouring. They looked up when I entered the kitchen.

“Morning. Everything alright?”

I filled a small glass with water. “Eva's been sick.”

“Is she okay?”

I nodded. “I just give her some of her meds.”

Megan nodded and stood. “I'll make her tea.”

“I'll think she had some of her tea bags in her case.”

Megan smiled. “I brought her some when we went shopping last.”

Dad looked up from the newspaper. “I remembered from London. It's not every day you forget about someone who carries their own peppermint tea bags.”

I smiled. It was a little thing but it meant a lot to both of us. I was glad they liked Eva. “Thank you.”

I took the water back upstairs. Eva had managed to stand and was now sat on my bed, Ragnar at her feet. I handed her the glass.

“Thanks.” She slowly sipped the water. “I won't have coffee, I'll take my tea bags down.”

I sat beside her. “Megan got you some.”

“She did?”

I nodded. “What do you want to do today?”

She sighed. “I want to go outside. I’d like to get some things in town.”

“Okay. We can take Ragnar to one of the parks “

“That sounds nice.”

“Shall we go downstairs?”

She nodded. I helped her slip my hoodie over her head. She grabbed a bag of Ragnar’s food before shuffling downstairs. Kolbjörn helped Eva feed Ragnar before sitting next to her at the table. Megan presented her with a mug of peppermint tea.

“Thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay now thanks. The meds have kicked in.”

“So what are you doing today?”

I made myself a cup of coffee sitting the other side of Kolbjörn.

“Eva wants to go out, do shop shopping then let Ragnar have some play time. So we were thinking of one of the parks.”

Kolbjörn squealed. “Can I come.”

Eva smiled at him. “It's up to mummy bud.”

He looked at Megan. 

“Only if you can be a good boy.”

“Yes, I promise.”

“As long as Bill and Eva don’t mind. You must listen to them.”

I ruffled his hair. “It’s been awhile since I spent time with you.”

“Thank you. I'll pack you a picnic. You can use my car it already has his car seat in it. And the chairs are covered so Ragnar can go in.”

Eva smiled “Thank you, Megan.”

Eva had managed to drink most of her tea. Megan made toast for everyone, making sure Eva ate something. After breakfast we went upstairs to get dressed, Eva packed her handbag and a backpack with her medication, equipment for Ragnar and a few toys. I was coming out of the bathroom after shaving when I saw Eva bent over the bed in just a tiny pair of panties and a sports bra. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt myself grow hard. I crept up behind her and ground myself into her pert derriere. I saw her claw onto the bed sheets.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Eva POV

Feeling Bill's hard length being pressed into me made me realise that I was still horny from when I tried it on with Bill yesterday. 

I shook my head. “Bill we shouldn’t.”

“You shouldn’t bend over in just your underwear.” he ran his hands down my back.

I turned to face him, pressing myself against him. Letting my hand slid down his chest into his unzipped jeans. “You are insatiable. Turn the shower on and you have to make it quick.”

Bill almost ran to the bathroom, trying to undress on his way. I slipped my underwear down my legs. Bill came back in just his boxers. He laid me down on his bed and pushed my legs apart so I was laying spread eagled at the edge. He began to kiss down my legs towards my core. He slipped my good leg over his broad shoulders. A small nip on my thigh made me clench and I tried not to make any noise.

He lapped up my wetness and swirled his tongue around my sensitive clit. He slipped two fingers in, I had to bite my hand to stop me from crying out. Bill knew every little trick to help me get off. He began curling his fingers inside me and quickening his pace on my button. He pulled away and looked up at me. His pupils were blown and his mouth sparkled with my wetness.

“Take it off and let me see you.”

I quickly pulled my sports bra over my head. My pierced nipples hardened against the cool air. Bill dove back down between my legs and carried on where he left off. It wasn't long till I could feel myself tightening around his fingers.

“Please don't stop. I'm so close.”

I could feel him smirk against me. I dug my heel into his back pushing him closer. My hips bucked and he put an arm across pinning me down. My hands dug into the sheets and I had to bite my lips as the tidal wave crashed over me. Bill didn't stop as my walls clenched around his fingers. In the end, I pushed him off with my foot. I lay on the bed panting trying to catch my breath. Bill stood in front of me and I watched him as he licked his fingers clean.

“Du smakar så bra.” _{You taste so good.}_

“Jag vill att du ska knulla mig.” _{I want you to fuck me.}_

He smirked, eyes darkening. He almost looked like Roman for a split second. “Oh, darling. I intend to.”

He helped me stand on shaking legs. He bent me over the footboard giving me something to hang onto. I heard his boxers hit the floor. He slid into me in one slow thrust, letting me get used to his size. Even after all the years, we’d been sleeping together the feel of him inside me still made my toes curl. I tried my hardest to keep quiet as Bill thrust into me. He grabbed one of my hands placing it between my legs. I knew he wanted me to come again. It didn’t take long till I felt the band tightening in my stomach. Bills thrusts became more erratic as he got closer. His fingers wrapped themselves through my hair. A sharp tug was enough to push me over the edge with Bill seconds behind me. He didn’t pull out right away, staying inside me to catch his breath. He traced his fingers down my spine making me shiver. He hissed as I clenched around him. He pulled out and turned me to face him. 

“I love you.”

I pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”

I limped into the bathroom trying my hardest not to let his seed spill down my legs. I heard him snicker behind me, I flipped him the bird and shut the door. I turned the shower off and tried to clean myself up as best I could. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Bill was stood the other side with my underwear.

“Thanks.” I pecked his cheek as we swapped round.

When Bill was in the bathroom I got dressed as quickly as I could. I nearly tripped trying to pull my jeans on. I sat on Bill’s bed when he came out the bathroom.

“You look sexy.”

I snorted. “I’m wearing jeans”

He stood in front of me in just his boxers. “I love it when you dress up, I can’t keep my hands off you. But even in jeans and a hoodie I still think you're sexy.”

I stood and kissed him. “Thank you. Now please get dressed so I don’t attack you.”

I grabbed my bags and Ragnar’s harness before I made my way downstairs. Stellan was helping his son tie his shoelaces while Megan was making sure he had some things to do in his tiny backpack. Ragnar stood when he saw his harness and wagged his tail. The harness meant he was going outside which was one of his favourite things to do.

Megan looked up. “Ready?”

I nodded. Bill came down the stairs behind me and picked up the keys.

“What time do we need to be back by?”

Stellan stood. “Alex should be the first home. About 3.”

Bill picked up our bags and Ragnar’s lead while I held onto Kols hand. I buckled him into his car seat while Bill secured Ragnar. Kol was happy to have a back seat companion. 

Bill turned to me. “Ready?”

I nodded securing my seat belt. “Let’s just pray you’ve gotten better since last time.”

“Hey!”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

We parked the car in town and walked around the shops. Kol held onto both our hands while carrying his tiny backpack. After buying some things for my baby sister I left the boys in the ice cream shop. After countless times telling Bill I would be fine, I went on the hunt for a certain shop. After buying Megan and Stellan a present. I returned to the boys. Bill had just brought us coffees to go after Kol had finished his ice cream. We moved the car closer to the park and ventured in to find the playground.

It was quieter here and Kol walked just in front of us. Bill and I had agreed we wouldn’t kiss or hold hands around him so he didn’t get confused. We sat on a bench with the basket watching Kol run around and climb the frames. Being a school day there weren't many children around, so it was easy to keep an eye on him. Ragnar was happily laid on his side in the sunshine. Bill and I talked about what the two of us were going to do about telling people, or what happened if we got photographed together. After half an hour Kol came back complaining he was hungry. We found ourselves a nice secluded spot far away from the populated areas. Bill lay down a large blanket that had been in the car. We dug into the picnic Megan had packed for us. 

After lunch, Kol sat in my lap while I read one of his books to him. I could feel him grow heavy so I lay him down covering him with my hoodie. Ragnar moved to lay beside him. Seeing as Kol was asleep Bill snuck closer to me. I laid flat on the blanket looking up at the sky, while Bill laid facing me tracing my tattoos with his fingertips. He started on my bicep and moved down towards my wrist. He froze when he felt the slightly raised scar running down the inside of my forearm. He sat up pulling my arm towards him to get a closer look.

“Eva...”

I pulled my arm away from him. Slightly ashamed that he had finally noticed after four years. I had the scars on both arms. After they had healed I had covered them both up with two Mandala pieces. The detailed patterns helped hide the raised lines. 

“Yes, they are what you’re thinking. And it was a long time ago.” I sat to face him. 

I held out both arms for him to see. He traced the lines on both arms and studied them in intently.

“Why haven’t I noticed them before?”

“Well the tattoos help hide them, they’re old too so that helps. The surgeon tried to make the scar as flat as possible.”

“When?”

“About a week after my 21st birthday.”

“Why?”

“I was fed up of being in pain, it was nearly two years after the accident, the healing time was a year to 18 months. I should have been better but I was still in tremendous pain. I just had enough. I used a razor, mum found me in the bathtub. 102 stitches later, I spent 4 days in the hospital, before I came home mum made me promised I'd never do anything like that again.”

“Oh Eva.” he pulled me close.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

“That’s why I didn’t want to be on the set when you were filming the season 1 finale. After seeing you like that I was sick. I finally realised what my mum had seen. I called her and cried down the phone apologizing.”

He cupped my face between his hands, he had tears in his eyes. “Just promise me you won’t ever leave me.”

I smiled resting my forehead on his. “I promise Bill.”

 

Swedish Translations

Mormor - Grandmother.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Bill have some fluffy bath time. After she finally gets to meet the entire Skarsgard clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 27th - Stockholm, Sweden

Eva POV

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was nearly 3 when we pulled into the driveway. I let Kol and Ragnar out of the car while Bill got the shopping. He tried peeping into the bag I had got Megan. I opened the door with the key I fished from Bill’s pocket. I helped Kol take off his shoes before he zoomed off to find his mum. We found Megan and Stellan in the kitchen. Kol was talking rapidly in Swedish telling him all about our day. Bill put the shopping down on an empty chair. He went about putting the kettle on.

Stellan smiled at me, “Was he good?”

“He was perfect. We went shopping, grabbed an ice cream then went to the park for lunch.”

He faked gasped at Kol, “You got to have pudding before your lunch.”

He giggled and climbed into his father's lap. “I like auntie Evie.”

Bill and I both froze. Stellan and Megan laughed at their son's nickname for me. He ruffled his son’s hair. “That’s good. We like her too. Do you want to go get your brother?”

“Can I take my bike?”

Stellan stood carrying his son in his arms. As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Megan.

“Megan I’m so sorry. I swear we didn’t do anything in front of him.”

Megan patted my hand. “I know, I trust you two. He just likes you, that’s all.”

I sighed in relief. “Is it okay if I grab a bath?”

Megan nodded. “You can use the one in our room. I think you’re too tall for the kid's bath.”

I followed Megan upstairs. She went about grabbing towels for me. I put the rest of my shopping in Bill’s room before presenting her with the large cardboard carrier.

She frowned at me. “What’s this for?”

“Just to say thank you.”

She took the bag off me and pulled its contents out onto the bed. “Oh, Eva.”

The bag was full of lingerie sets in a rainbow of different colours. I also bought her some lovely everyday underwear that still was colourful with a hint of sexy. There was also a range of slips and nighties, along with a navy silk kimono and finally, there was a couple swimsuits and bikinis. 

“I saw how you looked at the pictures from work. I wanted to do something to say thank you and this sprung to mind. I suppose it’s for both of you.”

She giggled holding up a lovely dove grey satin bra. “How did you know my size?”

I smiled. “It’s my job darling. I had a thought of all of you going swimming, catching up and have some fun. It will give you a chance to show off your new goodies.”

She stood and hugged me, squeezing me tight. “No one's ever done something like this for me. Thank you. You'll be coming too I can't do this alone.”

I smiled. “Of course.”

After packing away her haul she left me to run my bath. I pinned my hair up and stepped into the hot water. I made sure to keep my left hand on the side of the bath. It wasn't till I was settled that I remembered I forgot my clothes. I was going to have to make it down the hall to Bill's room in just a towel. I didn't think about it now. Settling back into the giant bath letting the warmth heat my aching muscles. The bath was practically a jacuzzi, big enough for two people easily. Even at 5 foot 10, I would be able to lie flat along the bottom and not touch any sides. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“It's only me.” I heard Bill's voice whisper through the door.

He opened gradually peering round. Ragnar's head popped round about 5 feet below his. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah just sore.”

They both crept in. Bill showed me the black pouch in his hand. Ragnar sniffed the bubbles before lying by the sink. Bill placed the pouch on the vanity preparing everything. I heard him mumbling to himself as he went through each step to himself. He knelt beside the tub and administered my meds. It was only minutes before I felt it kick in, helping relax my muscles further. He cleared everything up and added more notes to the notepad.

I closed my eyes enjoying the floating feeling. It wasn't till I heard clothing hitting the floor that I opened them again. Bill had stripped himself down to just his boxers.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” I whispered.

He smirked at me, sliding his boxers off. “Move forward.”

I slid forward making room for him behind me. “Do not bloody try anything.”

He pulled me back against his chest. I relaxed onto him. 

“I enjoyed today. Seeing you with Kol.”

I snorted. “You're not getting broody on me are ya?”

Bill didn't say anything. He just pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

I tipped my head back to look at him. “Are you serious. You know I can't. ”

Bill half shrugged. “There's a chance. I've had the same feeling since I've met you. I've just been a coward all these years. I've loved you since our first time, I should have asked you sooner. I feel like we've wasted so much time.”

I sat and turned to face him. “It's not wasted time at all. We just did things in a different order that's all. At least we know that the sex is still great after all this time. But Bill, you do realise that all the years we've had sex, I’ve not been on any birth control and not once has it ever happened.

He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. “In my defence when you told me you were already sorted I thought you were on the pill.”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought that it didn't matter, the conversation never came up and we were just having fun. A part of me felt that if you knew you wouldn't want to be with me.”

I heard him sigh. “For a smart girl, you can be dumb sometimes. There are other ways to have babies Evie, we have more than enough time. But for now, would you be my girlfriend?”

I smiled. “Yeah, why not.”

He pressed a kiss to my neck. “It can't be any worse than listening to you snore.”

I poked his ribs. “I do not snore.”

I felt him smile against my neck. “I know you don't. How do you feel about telling people, tonight.”

“That sounds okay. I'm going to call mum later.”

We enjoyed our bath together. Planning on what to do in the coming months. It wasn't till we heard the front door open a little while later that we moved from each other's arms. Bill got out first before helping me stand and lifting my bad leg out the bath. He wrapped a towel around me and tied one around his waist. We crept out of Stellan and Megan room, I could feel Ragnar behind me. Bill checked the coast was clear before pulling me along the landing. Just as Bill was trying to open his door with damp hands that Alex appeared on the stairs. 

He saw both of us in just our towels. Mine was a bit short as normal towels were tiny on me. Bill feeling me freeze, he tucked me in behind him. Ragnar recognised Alex and began to wag his tail.

Alex burst out laughing. Like really hard. He held onto the bannister for support, his holdall slipped off his shoulder. Once he calmed down he looked at the two of us. He wiped a tear away.

“I should have known.”

He slapped Bill on the back and winked at me before waltzing down the hall to his room. Bill managed to open the door and the three of us stumbled through. He closed the door behind us. As soon as we looked at each other we burst out laughing. Bill got dressed before me and ventured back to the bathroom to collect our clothes. I stood in just my panties trying to decide what to wear. I didn't want to go too dressed up or look like a tramp. Bill came in and stood behind me.

“What's wrong babe?”

I nibbled on my thumbnail. “I don't know what to wear.”

Bill laughed and kissed my shoulder. “You. Don't know what to wear.”

He pulled out my favourite comfy black jeans and a square neck peasant blouse. I wiggled on another one of my comfy sports bras. Once dressed I pulled my slippers on as my feet were cold. I took my hair down and shook out the curls. The heat from the bath had made them go a bit crazy. I didn't bother with makeup, I had my eyelashes and eyebrows tinted before we left Toronto so they were full and dark. If I didn't have it done my ginger hairs seemed non-existent.  

Bill was lounging on his bed watching me with Ragnar at his side. We heard the front door go again and a lot more voices this time. I took one final look in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“You ready?” Bill asked.

I nodded. He stopped me before I reached the door. He looked at me and could tell I was nervous.

“You've met nearly everyone. It's just three more people that's all.”

“I don't know why I'm nervous.”

He kissed me and took my hand. He leads me downstairs with Ragnar following alongside. The living room was full of conversation, all in Swedish. There were cases and bags strewn everywhere.  All of Bill’s siblings were present and everyone was hugging and catching up. I stood behind Bill, my hand still in his. It was Gustaf that spotted us first. He threw his arms around his brother. He turned to me and held his arms out.

“Looking good Bunny.”

I hugged him. I hadn’t seen him in over a year. The last time we saw each other was in Ireland when I was helping a friend out with her bar. The first time we met I didn’t know he was Bill’s brother until I got home and googled him. I had rung Bill and through tears of laughter explained to him that I had met his brother. I heard Ragnar whine and my feet, he had been good not moving an inch even with all the excitement.

I stroked his head, “Go on then bud.”

He bounced up to Gustaf and was prancing around his legs. Gustaf laughed. “There’s my favourite Viking.”

Alex slides up to Bill and greeted his brother. He moved onto me next, wrapping me in a warm hug and giving me a peck on the cheek.

“You look better than the last time I saw you.”

I snorted, “That’s because I was drugged out of my eyeballs.”

He dropped his voice to a whisper, “So you two finally...”

I nodded. Alex was the only one who originally knew about us. It was his own fault for not knocking. He waltzed right into his brother's room to find me on top of him with my back to the door. He gave a little shriek before covering his eyes and trying to get out of the room as quick as humanly possible. “Yeah, it happened. We’re telling people later.”

He smiled and squeezed my shoulder, “Okay, Mum’s coming later. She’ll be so happy. You can fill me in on the details later.”

Eija appeared beside her oldest brother and gave me a beaming smile. 

“You cannot believe how long I’ve waited to meet you.”

I smiled. “Bill’s told me lots about you.”

“Same. It will be nice to talk about girly things for a change.” she reached in for a hug. 

Ragnar always a sucker for pretty girls sat on her foot. She looked down and smiled. “Can I pet him?”

Bill must have told them about Ragnar and to always ask before petting him. “Of course. He’s not really working at the moment. He relaxes more when there are people around.”

Eija bent down and ruffled his ears. Bill was talking to Gustaf in Swedish and didn’t notice when Alex took my arm. He looked down at my hand.

“Now what have you done?”

“Nothing, it’s just better painkillers. Sam put it in actually.” 

Alex chuckled. “He’s becoming a back alley doctor now?”

I smiled, “Yep.”

He guided me over to Valter. We passed Sam and Sanna with Lucas in her arms, who gave me a little wave. He tapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Det här är Eva.” { _ This is Eva. _ }

Valter turned to me and gave me a hug. “So you’re the one that keeps Bill in line.”

I smiled. “I try my best.”

At that moment Stellan shooed his older children upstairs to clear the luggage out of the  living room. I helped Megan with making tea and coffee in the kitchen, while Bill and Stellan prepped the dining room for tonight's supper. We normally ate in the kitchen but the table on sat 10 people. The table in the dining room was much larger. The oven was already on and slow cooking tonight's dinner that Stellan prepared,

“Tomorrow what pool are you thinking of going to?” Megan asked me. 

“Fyrishov.”

Megan sighed. “The boys always want to go. But Kol’s not a great swimmer and it’s always so busy.”

I tapped the side of my nose and winked. “Don’t worry I have a plan.”

Megan and I went about making a large pot of tea and a cafetiere full of coffee. Megan grabbed the biscuit tin off the high shelf.We loaded up the coffee table in the living room with all our goodies. After collecting all the cups, sugar and milk that Megan and I sat down.

She turned to me. “So what are you two doing.”

“Well, Bill suggested we tell everyone tonight. And I'm calling my mum in a bit.” I checked my watch. “Shit. I was supposed to call her 10 minutes ago, excuse me.”

I sat away from the house in the garden on the phone to my mum with a cigarette in between my fingers. Ragnar was happily sniffing around but kept looking back and checking on me. When mum answered I apologised straight away. We talked in our usual dialect of northern Sami.

_ “It’s okay Eva. How are things?”  _

_ “It’s good mama. I have some news.” _

_ “What my dear?” _

_ “Bill and I are dating. He asked me today.” _

I heard my mother laugh down the phone and repeat what I said to my father, who I could hear cheering in the background. 

_ “Oh, it took you two long enough my darling. I’m so happy for you my darling.” _

_ “Thank you, mama. His family are here today so I will ask them about coming up.” _

_ “Okay. Just let me know what’s happening. I can always have the jet sent to pick you all up.” _

_ “Thank you. I will see you in a couple of days mama. I love you.” _

_ “I love you too Darling. Be safe and sleep well.” _

I hung up the phone to my mother and crushed out my cigarette. I lit a new one while I searched for the phone number of the swimming pool. It rang a couple of times before a female voice answered in English. 

“Hello, can I talk to the manager please...”

By the time I got off the phone everyone was sprawled around the living room. I sat back in my space between Megan and Bill. As soon as I sat down Lucas climbed into my lap. Bill handed me a cup full of black coffee. Lucas pulled on my arm to look in my cup. 

“Försiktigt det är varmt.” { _ Careful it’s hot. _ }

The whole room fell silent and everyone looked at me, Bill nearly pissed himself laughing. That’s when I realised Bill never told them I spoke Swedish. I slapped him on his arm.

“Stronzo! You didn’t tell them.”

Everyone found it funny in the end. 

Eija turned to me, “Is that Italian?”

I nodded. “Dad’s Italian and mum’s the Swedish one.”

Valter frowned, “Not to be rude, why are you ginger. Surely the Italian gene would be stronger.”

“Ah, there’s a history lesson for that. When the Normans invaded Sicily, which is where my family’s from, in 1061. The normans kindly left behind their ginger gene. I think about 1% of the population in Italy is a redhead. Most of them are likely my family.”

“Wow! So you literally are a Viking Bunny.” Gustaf laughed. 

Bill held up his hand. “Okay, where does the Bunny thing come from.”

“When I first met Gustaf in Ireland, my friend's bar has theme nights on Friday. It just happened to be cartoon night and I was dressed as Jessica Rabbit.”

“I still have the picture.” Gus laughed.

While Gustaf searched his phone, I could see Megan fiddling with her cup. “So Eva suggested we all go swimming tomorrow.”

Everyone murmured in agreement. Gustaf passed his phone around and everyone laughed at the picture. Bill nearly choked on his coffee, seeing me in a tight red dress.

“Where are we going?” Sanna asked.

I eyed the children. “It’s a surprise. There's nothing to worry about it’s all been sorted. Can you meet here about 10?”

Sam nodded. “Sounds good. What about your hand?”

“I’ll take it out tomorrow morning. It’s been in long enough that it needs changing.”

Sam nodded, “I can always put another in after swimming.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

“Can I ask why you have them?” Eija asked from the other side of Bill.

“I have different chronic Illnesses and it helps keep the pain under control better. I find it hard to take normal medication when I'm feeling sick.”

I heard Stellan ask Alex what time was their mother coming. Alex replied back she'd be here at 5.30. It was only 15 minutes away. Lucas was dozing on my arm. Sanna saw and giggled.

“Do you want me to move him?”

“No, he's okay. I'm used to being a nap spot.”

I had noticed that Bill was trying to act like there was nothing between us. Since we came downstairs he had not once had he reached for me. I was used to this as we had to act normal around the workplace and out in public.

I helped Megan clean up and carry the cups into the kitchen, all with Lucas balanced on my good hip. I could feel eyes following me around which I knew belonged to Bill. I put Lucas down and let him run around to wake up before eating. I asked to help with dinner but Stellan gave the jobs to his children. He handed me two bottles of wine.

“I'll leave this to the professional.” He winked.

I left them on the side with the cork out so they could breathe. I was helping put glasses on the table while Valter and Eija laid the plates. The three younger ones were sat down one end. Kol made me promise that I'd sit next to him, Lucas had overheard and the two boys started arguing over who I'd sit next too.

I pulled them to me and crouched down to their eye level.

“Boys that's enough. There's a simple answer I will sit in the middle only if you can behave. Okay?”

Both boys nodded.

“Now let's hug and make up.” 

Both boys wrapped their arms around my neck and ran back into the living room. Megan and Sanna were looking at me smiling. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

Both the women shook their heads.

“I just wished I could deal with their crap like you do.” Megan sighed. 

I smirked. “6 brothers will do that too you. They fight over everything.”

Eija smiled. “Tell me about it, they never seem to grow out of it either. How many sisters do you have?

I bit my lip. “8.”

“Oh My God!” Eija sped into the living room. “Gustav she really is a bunny!”

Bill was stood behind them and I swear his eyes looked glassy. After finishing the table I told Megan I was going to let Ragnar down the garden. 

Out in the garden, I sat on the little wall again. Is was round the corner of the house and out the way. I lit up a cigarette and tried to calm my nerves. I never heard the door open so the first time I realised I wasn't alone is when Bill sat beside me.

I offered him the cigarette and he took it from my fingers. We sat in comfortable silence for a while. 

“Are you nervous still?”

“Not as bad. I think it's just the drugs. Diazepam can make you a bit spaced out and drowsy.”

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my back. I enjoyed his touch. I hadn't realised how much I missed it I such a short time. Gustaf appeared around the corner, bill and I moved apart. He looked at the two of us and smirked.

“Mum’s here.”

Bill stood passing the cigarette back to me. He looked down at me.

“I’ll be just a minute.”

Bill stroked my cheek and followed his brother back into the house. I finished the cigarette and crushed it into the ashtray. I stood and motioned to Ragnar to follow. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching as My hugged and talked to all her children. Bill was last in line, his tall stature dwarfed his mother. He hadn’t seen her in a long time. When she pulled back he turned towards me with a hand on his mother's shoulder. He leads her to me. My smiled and held out her arms. I hugged the matriarch she held me at arm's length and studied my face.

“I can’t believe I finally get to meet you. Thank you for taking care of him.

I smiled. “We look out for each other.”

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. “You two will have very tall babies.”

Bill leaned into his mother's ear and no doubt told her I couldn't have babies. She waited for him to go before turning to me again.

“You will have babies, I feel it in my bones. I never got that feeling with Alida.”

I smiled at her. “Thank you. We can only hope.”

We all sat around the table. I was between Lucas and Kol like I promised. Bill was the other side of his brother. Stellan dished out our dinner, people passed plates down. I made sure the boys were tucked into the table. We ate dinner and chatted politely. I heard Lucas beside me.

I looked down and he had spilt some food down his top. He looked up at me with big eyes. Before he could get upset I tickled his chin.

“It's okay, it will wash out.” I grabbed onto the bottom of the shirt. “Arms up.”

I slid the dirty shirt over his head and folded it up. I placed it on the back of his chair. When I turned around I saw My smiling at Bill with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. Sanna mouthed thank you to me. We carried on eating our dinner and making conversation. Eija was excited to have a female close-ish to her age, she was adamant we’d have to go shopping. Valter and Gustaf were in awe of my Viking nature. Valter was excited about the fact I could throw axes. After dinner, I helped Megan got two cakes out of their boxes and a stack of plates. Megan dished up the cakes while I poured more wine. Just as I sat down Bill spoke.

“Can I say something before we start.”

Everyone looked at me and bill. I felt my cheeks flush. Bill reached his long arm over the back of Kols chair and rested on my shoulder. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of my neck.

“Eva and I we're… together.”

Alex slapped his brother on the back. Everyone cooed and was happy for us. We all clinked glasses before tucking into the cake.

Kol grabbed my hand. “Does that mean you can take me to the park more.”

I smiled at him. “Of course.”

While the boys helped clean up dinner Megan put the younger boys in a bath. Eija and I were sat outside sneakily smoking. She was flicking through my phone looking at the picture I had shown Megan.

“Jesus. I just thought you worked on film sets.”

I smiled. “I work four jobs. Even though one’s a hobby.”

“What do you do?”

“I work on films, I have my lingerie line as well as a fashion line. And I sometimes perform in clubs.”

“Ohhh what?!”

“Burlesque mostly.”

“I’d love to have you at my club. It would be amazing.”

“I’d love too.”

We put out our cigarettes and went back in the kitchen. We helped Bill and Alex with the teas and coffee. I made myself a peppermint tea. The boys were out of the bath as Kol came running down the stairs half dressed adamant that I had to read him and Lucas a story. Bill pressed a kiss to my cheek and I went upstairs. Megan and I had finished putting the boys to bed. Kol and Lucas who were fast asleep as Sam decided to stay the night to spend more time with his mother. Ossian was happily reading. Megan halted me at the top of the stairs.

“How are we getting there tomorrow?” She whispered.

“I booked a bus for tomorrow. Is should be here just after 10.”

She nodded. “You don't have to stay up you know. You've had a busy day, you need your rest..”

I nodded. “I’ll go say goodnight.”

Downstairs I bid goodnight to everyone. My hugged me and told me I had to visit her sometime soon. I promised her I would. I convinced Bill that I was fine and to spend time with his family. Eija followed me to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Where are you sleeping?” Eija asked.

“With Bill. Why?”

“Oh, I just didn't know where you were staying.”

“I was staying in your room but after Megan and your dad found out I moved into Bill’s room. Eija we've been friends since week two of filming for Hemlock Grove.”

She tilted her head. “And by friends you mean...”

I zipped my lips shut. “I didn’t say a thing.”

She stared at me like a goldfish. “No way! And he's kept you away from us all this time.”

I smirked at her. “I think that's enough for you to beat your brother up with.”

She smirked as well. “Thank you. Good night.”

“Night.”

I’d only reached halfway up the stairs before she called my name. I turned round to face her.

“It’s nice to finally have a sister.” As soon as the words left her lips she vanished back into the lounge. 

Once in Bill's room, I changed for bed. I felt hot so I didn't bother wearing anything but a pair of briefs. Ragnar lay on his bed and was quickly asleep after the busy day he had. I turned the TV on and snuggled down in bed, I half-watched family reruns as I dozed. 

Bill creeping in woke me from my slumber. He smiled at me and started changing for bed. I got up to pee and have my last dose of medicine. Bill slapped my backside gently as I passed. Once out of the bathroom I could see Bill with the black pouch open on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

“Come on let's get you sorted.”

Bill gave me my dose before using the bathroom himself. I had already snuggled down into the covers. Bill came out in just his boxers and slipped under the covers with me. We lay on our side facing each other. 

“Mum liked you.”

I was starting to feel high again. “She was so nice, she reminded me of my grandma. Strong and grounded. You two are so much alike.”

Bill snuggled closer running a finger across my cheek, then down my neck. He stopped at the peak of my breast. “She liked you. Dad told everyone about our plans, they’re going to think about it and tell you tomorrow evening.

“That’s cool I can call mum any time. I think the soonest to fly out would be the day after tomorrow.”

“I’ll come with you no matter what the others say. I can spend some time up there and then come back here.”

“As long as you're sure.”

He nodded and scooched closer. “I’m sorry what she said about the baby thing.”

I shrugged. “It’s okay. I don’t know why but a small part of me believed her.”

Bill leaned forward and kissed me. “For now how about we just practise?”

I chuckled. “Are you sure you can keep quiet.”

  
  


Italian Translation

Stronzo - Asshole


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and the Skarsgard enjoy their morning at home before they go swimming. Be careful you never know what lurks at the deep end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you this story entertains you. Please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. If you have any requests I will try to incorporate them into the story. I will tell you that I live with a chronic illness, so I will try my hardest to post on some sort of schedule but some chapters may be late {Please don't hate me for it}. Thank you Very much and enjoy!

September 27th - Stockholm, Sweden

Bills POV

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning I woke with Eva curled into my side. We both slept in just our underwear after having the quietest sex we’ve ever had. She had bit her lip many times last night as she rode me, making her already plump lips look bruised and swollen. I had to place my hand over her mouth as she came.

I checked the clock it was a little after 8. It was early for me and late for Eva. Ragnar was still happily asleep, on his back with his legs in the air. She would be late for her meds if I didn't wake her. I stroked her cheek gently and she began to stir. She stretched her body out, I heard a few pops as her joints clicked into place. She rested her head on my chest and smiled lazily at me.

“Good morning handsome.”

I smiled. “You okay, after last night?”

“I’m fine Bill. You were gentle with me.”

“Do you need some meds?”

Eva nodded and sat up. The sheets slipped down to reveal her many tattoos. I traced my fingers down her back making her shiver.

“Everyone’s going to freak when they see these.”

“People know I have tattoos. Maybe not this many. I think they’ll all be out on show. Shit, I need to try my costume on, to make sure it still fits.”

She climbed over me and began rummaging in her case. Ragnar woke at the noise. He wagged his tail upon seeing his friend. Eva scratched him behind ears before going back to her case.

I sat up leaning against the headboard. “Of course it will still fit. You’ve not put on any weight.”

She snorted. “That’s sweet of you, Bill. But since my hip, I haven’t been able to work out so much. I’ve put on nearly 7 kilos.”

She slipped her swimsuit on over her panties. It was a rich ruby red halter neck, it was completely backless. The back looked like she had on a pair of high waisted bottoms. It nearly showed the entirety of her back tattoo. The plunge came down lower than a normal halter, letting the side of her breasts peep from the plunge.

“Uhh… you don’t look like you have.”

She did a little twirl. “the weight mostly went to my legs and tummy. Does it look okay?”

I shook my head, standing and grabbing her by her waist. “No. Nope, I can’t let you leave looking like that?”

“What! Why?”

I nuzzled into her neck, “I won’t be able to keep my hands off ya.”

She slapped me on the chest. “You certainly can. You’ve done it for the last 4 years. You can carry on behaving.”

I kissed her and slipped past her into the bathroom. When I came out she was already dressed in her black jeans and another one of my stolen jumpers. She was in front of the mirror twisting her curls into a loose messy bun. I flicked it as I walked past.

“That things not going to last two minutes with your hair and water.”

She shrugged. “I’ll sort it when I’ve had coffee.”

I pulled on whatever clothes I had to hand not bothering to check them. Between the two of us, we sorted Eva's medication and notes. She tried to convince me to take her cannula out. I refused happy for Sam to do it this time and I would watch. 

Before she could escape out the door I pulled her to me. I held her face in my hands making sure she couldn't look away. “Eva you're not fat. Okay, so you don't have abs anymore. It doesn’t make you fat… just soft. It's happened to you before and you've managed to get back in the gym. You can do it again. I love you no matter what you look like.”

She smiled at me her eyes slightly glassy. “Thank you. I love you no matter what. Even if you lose your hair.”

I smacked her backside and she laughed. All of us boys dreaded the Skarsgård curse of the receding hairline. Eva always said it’s just a widow's peak, I’m inclined to believe her and live in ignorance. We all hoped we didn’t go down the same road as dad's hair, but I'll give him credit he still pulled it off. Either way, we still liked to tease each other, but we mainly picked on Alex as he was the oldest. Gustaf had already lost most of his hair on top, that's why he shaves it so short.

I took Eva’s pouch downstairs, Eva carried Ragnar's breakfast. There were only four adults awake at this time. Dad, Megan, Sam and Sanna. Eva fed Ragnar his breakfast with help from Kol and Lucas. She let him out into the garden before sitting next to Sam. Kol climbed onto her lap and Lucas sat on mine. 

She placed the black pouch on the table, she held up her hand with the cannula in. “Sam, I've had my meds can you take it out please.”

Sam nodded and washed his hands. I turned in my chair so I could watch. It wasn't too bad. The worst part, according to Eva, was pulling off the sticky plastic cover. Sam made me hold the cotton ball to press on the tiny wound. As soon as he pulled the cannula out I pressed the cotton down.

Eva smiled at me. “See it wasn't so bad.”

“So just unstick and pull?”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Outs always easier.”

Sanna and Eva both snorted before speaking in unison. “That's what she said.”

Sam put it into her sharps box and washed his hands again. Eva let the boys pick out a plaster. She ended up with a Chewbacca plaster on the back of her hand. Megan had made us both coffee and Eva hugged her cup. Lucas wiggled off Eva's lap and let Ragnar in the back door. Lucas climbed back on Eva’s lap and Ragnar laid happily under Eva’s chair while we drank our first cup of the day.

“I have to take Ragnar out before breakfast.”

Lucas clapped his hands. “Can I come?”

Eva stroked his hair. “You’ll have to ask.”

Sanna nodded. “Please take him, I need to run back to the house to grab some things.”

After the coffee was finished, Eva and I ended up taking all three boys to the park. This early in the morning the park was pretty much empty. The boys took it in turns throwing the ball for Ragnar to fetch. The boys especially loved Eva’s ball launcher, seeing who could shoot the ball the furthest. I could picture this being our life together. Spending time together as a family with children running around. We would get there someday.

When we came back from our walk I helped the boys take their shoes off before they zoomed off. The boys were talking animatedly about throwing the ball for Ragnar and Eva’s awesome stick that threw the ball farther than anyone could. Eva was in the kitchen filling the kettle, making us both a coffee. Gustaf, Alex and Eija were awake and sat around the table. Dad was currently making breakfast for everyone, something a bit fancier than cereal in a rush. He liked making it when he had more time to be creative.

I slipped into a chair next to Ossian. “Where did Megan and Sanna go?”

Sam sipped his tea. “Megan’s upstairs packing, Sanna nipped back home to get our stuff.”

Eija helped dad by pulling things out of the fridge. “Mum text me, she’s going to come with us.”

I nodded. “I can’t remember how long ago Mum went into a pool willingly.”

Eva slipped a cup into my hands before sitting between me and Eija. “We all loved swimming. I joined a swimming team at the age of five, by seven I was swimming competitively swimming.  After I got sick I couldn’t compete anymore but I still spent lots of the time in the pool. After the accident, I did hydrotherapy which helped loads.”

Alex leaned back in his chair, “How did your parents keep an eye on all of you swimming?”

Eva pulled her hoodie sleeves down over her hands. “Well mum always had the baby, dad would look after the younger ones and us older ones were fine on our own.”

Dad looked over his shoulder, “You were all good swimmers then?”

Eva half smiled. “We never had floats or water wings, we all learnt to stay afloat and swim when we were barely toddlers. 

Eija cocked her head at Eva, “But didn’t you guys get scared.?”

“We always kept to the shallow end. We got taught that if you get scared just put your feet down, panicking just it makes it worse. I suppose us all being tall helped, by the age of 3 I could stand in the shallow end with my head well above the water.”

“Are you all tall?” Ossian asked

Eva smiled. “Yes, we’re fairly tall. At the moment I’m the tallest girl and my brother is the tallest boy.”

“Is he taller than dad?”

Eva laughed. “A lot taller, my brother is taller than Alex.”

Kol squinted at her. “I don’t believe you.”

Eva pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her photos. She handed the boys her phone. All of their eyes grew wide. 

“Woah! He’s as big as a mountain!”

I managed to sneak a peak. Even though Eva was tall she was dwarfed by her brother and father, in both heights and build. The phone got passed around the table as it reached Eija she shouted.

“Holy crap! Look at the size of him! How tall is he?”

Eva bit her lip. “He’s 6 foot 9. Last time I saw him he was about 170 kilos. He loves the gym.”

“Jesus. Is that your dad?” Eija asked pointed to the man the other side of her brother. Eva peered at her phone.

“Yeah. He’s a gym freak too. He’s about the same height as Alex.”

Eva tucked her phone back into her pocket as dad placed a large board with sliced bread on the table. Quickly followed by a metal basket full of different types of Jam. Eija placed the cheese board and a bowl of soft-boiled eggs in the middle of the table.  She went back for the cutlery and plates.

Eva sliced some eggs on a side plate before passing it down to the boys. She filled my plate with food before filling hers. A quirky habit of hers, dishing food out to others before starting on her own. Megan joined us at the table sitting next to dad. I unzipped my hoodie placing it on the back of the chair before digging in.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Eva POV**

We sat around the table finishing our breakfasts and chatting. Alex looked at the t-shirt Bill was wearing. He nudged Gustaf and pointed. Both of them were quietly laughing. I looked at Bill next to me and saw what he was wearing. I made eye contact with Alex and Gustaf, the three of us burst out laughing. 

“What?” Bill frowned. 

Unable to speak I just pointed at his shirt. Bill looked down at it. Everyone else read the shirt and began laughing. Bill had accidentally pulled on my t-shirt this morning. It was an extra large one that I would wear with leggings. Embossed on the front were the words ‘Excuse me while I fangirl’.

“Oh,” Bill said while looking down at his shirt. 

Eija turned to me. “Please tell me that's your shirt.”

I smiled. “Yep. I wore it when I was in a meeting with Stephen King. He laughed at it and signed my book.”

“That book of yours is weird.”

“It's just full of pictures and signatures of people I've worked with. I always have pictures taken of people in their costume. Your dads the first one in the book, followed by many people from Thor and the first Avengers movie.”

Eija grabbed my arm. “Please tell me you have Hiddleston in the Loki leathers.”

“Yep. I have a few photos of him. The leathers and his suits.”

“Do you keep in touch with anyone?”

I nodded. “Tom was there when we went out the other night.”

Gustaf smirked at me. “Taking your clothes off again?”

I flipped him the bird. “As a matter of fact, I didn't take my clothes off. I was already half naked.”

Both Alex and Bill choked on their coffee. Gustaf and Stellan laughed while Eija giggled and clapped her hands.

“Please tell me you have pictures?”

I got my phone out and let her look through the photos from that night. Some of them I had taken and others were from the photographer we had.

“Holy shit girl. I think you make a better Celine than Nicole Kidman.”

“That's for certain,” Bill mumbled into his mug.

Alex and Gustaf both looked at the photos. They made a lot of sarcastic oohing noises. Bill shook his head. 

"I don't know what's worse them two or a couple of old spinsters."

Both Eija and I snorted. I looked at the clock and saw it was 20 to ten. I stood and stretched. 

“I gotta go get my stuff ready.”

We all trapped upstairs. I could hear the kids excitedly talking about swimming. In Bill's room, I packed my tote with all the things I needed. A tiny wash bag with shampoo, condition, body wash and flannel. Followed by my costume, a cover-up, flip-flops and a towel. 

I pack Ragnar's backpack with a few toys and a bone for him to chew. I made sure he had his long lead in it. I made sure to put my medical pouch at the top of his backpack. I swapped Bills jumper for a red blouse with a white pattern and fixed my hair into a more secure style. 

Bill watched me from where he sat on his bed. I sorted my hair into three ponytails down the back of my head. I turned them into braids, then twisted the braids into buns. It was the only way to keep my hair under control.

“Could you teach me to do that?”

“What? Plait hair?”

“Yeah. When you're sick you want your hair up. You normally put it in a bun that lasts two seconds. If you teach me I can do it for you.”

I smiled. He really did think of the little things. “Yeah sure. We just have to find a guinea pig for me to show you.”

I helped Megan finish of the picnic hamper we were taking with us for the ride home. As 10 o’clock came closer we gathered downstairs to wait for My and the minibus. Eija loved my hair so I agreed to braid hers Bill watched me pass the strands of hair between my fingers. After Eija’s hair was finished Sanna and Megan soon had their hair in braids too. Bill had a go on Megan’s hair he did pretty well but struggled with holding the braid while wrapping the tie around the end. 

My arrived at 10 on the dot, the minibus arrived a few minutes later. It didn’t take long to strap the boys into their car seats and we were off. Stellan sunk back in one of the large leather chairs and sighed. 

“I could get used to travelling like this.”

I smiled. “It reminds me of the one we have.”

Bill laughed beside me. “I can’t imagine your dad driving a minivan.”

I elbowed his ribs. “Laugh it up but that’s what you’ll be driven home in from the airport.”

I managed to get some work done on my Ipad before Bill slipped it back in my bag reminding me that today was suppose to be about relaxing.

I grabbed my notebook and talk to Sanna who was across from me. Megan had told her about the lingerie idea and was more than happy to help. I had also spoken with My briefly and she promised that we would talk. Also that a meeting a home with all the girls, might be beneficial as well. I agreed that if they all came to visit I would definitely have one. She had loved the idea of having a range or collection just for mums, My even gave me the idea of lingerie for a mature lady.

While Bill was busy chatting to Stellan I pulled my phone out of my bag and drafted an email to send to my team about My’s idea. I had a few thoughts drifting around my head so I jotted them down in my notebook. I could feel Bill reading over my shoulder.

“I have no idea what most of those words mean.”

I bopped him on the nose. “You shouldn't read over people's shoulders then.”

“What's it about?”

“Lingerie for your mother.”

Bill's mouth dropped open, then he shook his body with a look of horror on his face. 

Megan and I both laughed at him.

“That should teach you not to be nosy.” 

A little while later the bus pulled up in front of the swimming pool. I helped Megan and Sanna round up the boys. I held onto Kols hand and with Ragnar's lead around my waist, we lead the group in. There was a man that met me at the door. He shook my hand and smiled. 

“Good morning. You must be Eva, I'm John we spoke on the phone. Everything is all sorted for you. I just need a few things from you but your party may go through. 

I handed Kol to Megan and followed John to the desk. He had me sign a few things and checked my credit card.

“Sara is in the service area for you. She can provide you with anything you need and also look after your companion.”

We shook hands again and I made my way to the changing area. As soon as I stepped through the doors I nearly walked into everyone. They all were all stood in the main area of the changing rooms, looking around. The whole place was empty and apart from the quiet music, it was silent. 

Megan turned and gave me that mothers stare. “Eva why is it so quiet?”

I bit my lip. “I may or may not have booked the whole place.”

“You did what?” Bill spluttered out.

“Look it's no biggie. Let's just enjoy it, it will never be this quiet again.”

Kol tugged on my hand, “does it mean we don't have to stand in line?”

I tickled his chin. “That's right big man, no queues.”

Everyone wandered off to their own changing rooms. My caught my arm. 

“Now darling. Can you honestly tell me you could afford to rent this for the whole day?”

I smiled at her. “With all my jobs. I earn more than your boys.”

She winked at me and wandered off to get changed. I found the disabled chasing room and left Ragnar outside so they knew where I was. I managed to get my shirt off but I couldn't pull my jeans off.  Shit. I'd have to find Bill. 

As if by magic there was a knock on the door. I hid behind it as I unlatched it. Bill came in and laughed. 

“You going swimming in your jeans?”

I flicked his bicep. “I can't bend so I can't get them off. 

Bill crouched in front of me and pulled them off my hips. I held onto his shoulder for balance as I stepped out. I grabbed my swimsuit from the side. He saw what lingerie I was wearing. A lovely red silk set. His hands lingered a bit too long on the seam of my panties.

I poked his forehead. “Stop ogling.”

He just smiled up at me and slipped them down my legs. I handed him the costume, I held onto his shoulders again as I stepped into the leg holes. with a smirk, he wiggled the costume up my legs. He stepped back and grabbed his towel and mine. I took off my bra and hooked the costume over my head. I pulled on a black cover-up and a pair of flip-flops. I left my clothes in the stall as there was no one else here. I carried Ragnar's backpack as he followed on my heal. 

My and Sara were sat in the coffee hut. The young girl smiled up at me, she was petite with soft blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked like a forest fairy. I stared at her, she looked awfully familiar. Ragnar recognised her too as his tail began to wag. 

“Hold on your Izzie’s sister.”

She nodded and laughed. “When I saw your name on the paperwork I volunteered to man the coffee station. I know you’re particular about your coffee and I thought Ragnar would be comfortable with someone he knew.”

I patted Ragnar on the head. He trotted over to see his friend. He happily sat at her feet as she scratched his ears. I turned to Bill who was looking at me funny. 

“Her older sister was in my year at school. Sara is the same age as Nora and Elisa, my eldest twin sisters.”

I handed her the backpack. “Everything is in there. Waterbowl, a few toys, a blanket if you want to put it on the chair and his bone and a few t-r-e-a-t-s.”

She nodded and smiled. “Okay got it.”

Bill turned to his mother. “You okay here mum?”

She nodded. “I'll come in a bit later. I'm going to see what stories this young lady can tell me about Eva.”

I groaned. “Oh god.”

Bill lead me back to the side of the pool. Where his older siblings were splashing each other.

“You jumping in?”

I shook my head. “I'll find the steps.”

In the shallow end by the steps, Stellan and Sanna were sat with Kol and Lucas watching Ossian swim. Stellen looked up at me.

“Ah Eva, could you try to get Megan out of the changing room. We’ve both tried, but she won’t come out.”

I nodded. In the changing rooms, I checked under doors till I found her. I knocked on the door.

“Meg. It's Eva.”

She slid the door open. She had wrapped herself in a towel to hide her swimsuit. We sat in the changing room.

“What's wrong?”

She sighed. “It's been so long. I don't have the body I did before the kids.”

“I've put on 7 kilos in the last 2 and a bit months. So I know how you feel. Look I'll take my dress off and we'll both go together.”

Megan nodded. I took my cover up off first and folded it over my arm. She slipped off her towel. She looked amazing, the ruched eggplant costume I bought for her. It flattered her curvy shape perfectly and the slightly lowered back gave just a hint of sexy. We linked arms and made our way to the pool. As we got closer to the steps I heard a wolf whistle, most likely Gustaf being funny. 

Kol hugged his mother happy she had finally joined in. I waded over to Bill, he slipped his arm around me as I sunk into the warm water. 

Eija nudged my side. “I now officially want to steal your body.”

“Okay who what's to do slides?” Alex asked.

Bill looked at me. And I shook my head.

“I'll go later. You go have fun.” 

The siblings laughed and headed up the stairs with their father. I grabbed a ring and floated round letting the current take me. It wasn't long till I was joined by Sanna with Lucas on her lap. 

“Thank you for this. I can't remember the last time we all went out together.”

“It's okay. You enjoying yourself Luca?”

Lucas smiled at me. “Mum said I can go on the slides later.”

“Oh wow! I'm going to go on too.”

“Do you know how to swim?”

“Yes, bud. I swim loads. I did races when I was younger.”

“So you're really fast?”

I nodded, “want to see?”

He got all excited. “I will get Kol.”

When we got back round to the shallow end I was followed by the boys and Megan. Sanna had stayed behind to have some relax time before swapping with Megan to take the boys on the slides.

Megan sat on the shallow end with the boys beside her. They cheered as I swam lengths. It wasn't till I stopped at the shallow end I saw we had drawn a crowd.

“We need races!” Ossian cheered. 

I laughed. “I don't think anyone is brave enough.”

Gustaf stepped forward. “I will take that bet.”

Gustaf managed to convince his brother's into joining the race. Megan moved the boys so we had all the lanes. Alex was in lane one then Gustaf, Sam, me, Bill and Valter at the end. Stellan acted as our referee, we all agreed on two lengths. There and back. He counted down from five. On go we all dived in.

I have to give the boys credit they did pretty well to keep up, on the first length. But on the second I really put mine all into. As I reached the end and looked back they were only at the halfway mark. The three boys cheered that I won. I looked up at Sanna, Megan and Eija who were sat on the bench. We all started laughing as the boys finished. 

I looked at Gustaf and poked my tongue out. “You want to go again?”

The boys groaned and climbed out of the pool, all of them were breathless and complaining about aches. We all grabbed rubber rings a relaxed back letting the current take us. I had Kol on my lap using me as a raft. 

“Eva. Can you teach me to jump in the water like you?”

“Later. Only if your mum allows it.”

It wasn't long till we were lining up for the slides. Kol and Lucas took it in turns to go down the slide with me. After the slides, the boys enjoyed jumping in the slightly deeper part of the pool, with Megan, Sanna and I looking after them. 

I spent some time with Bill and his siblings, racing down the slides. Bill caught me and we laid in the secluded jacuzzi, my back to his chest and his arms around me.

He nuzzled into my neck planting kisses. “I think you’re amazing.”

I hummed in pleasure. “So are you but you need to stop that as it won’t get you anywhere.” 

“About what mum said yesterday..”

“I’ve told you, Bill, it’s okay.”

“Not that bit… what she said about Alida.”

I turned to face him. “What’s the matter, Bill?”

“I think I only dated her because I couldn’t have you.”

“Bill don’t be silly.”

“No. I need to say this. I do have feelings for her, when things were good we were so happy. But with her, I never thought about marriage or babies. It never felt right.”

“Bill we’ve talked about marriage, remember.” I dropped my voice. “We were in LA, you were drunk and I was high. You told me you were scared. You didn’t want to marry someone so it ends in divorce a couple years later.”

“I remember. Eva I...”

“Bill, not today. We have years to talk about things like this. Let’s just live in the now and be happy.” 

I climbed out of the jacuzzi and walked away. Frightened of how the conversation might have ended. I walked closer to the shallow part where everyone had collected.The noise was starting to rattle around my head, I needed some peace and quiet for just a little while.

I knelt on the side where Kol was jumping into the pool under the careful watch of his mother. “I think I’m going to go do some laps.”

“You feeling okay?”

I nodded. “It’s hard to explain. I just need a little me time.”

Megan chuckled. “I’m a mother, I know exactly how you feel.”

She patted me on the shoulder. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the lane pool. Once in I let the quietness settle my nerves, I made sure to drink at least half the bottle. It had been a while since I had been able to have the pool to myself. Once ready I began a slow steady pace up and down the lane. Once settled in a rhythm I upped the pace. I felt the muscles in my hip relax making it easier to move my leg. 

I had lost count of how many laps I had done. I knew I had been slowing down, my muscles began to ache. I heard Kol shout my name from the other side of the pool. I stopped swimming, treading water to stay afloat.

“Stay there I'll come back.”

I swam back over but before I reached halfway Kol jumped in. I waited for him to resurface, but only his water wings did. My heart stopped beating in my chest. 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax at the swimming pool.

September 27th - Stockholm, Sweden

Eva’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~

Before the lifeguard could react I raced towards him, diving under the lane dividers. I saw him under the water struggling to swim upwards. I dove down and grabbed his arm, kicking us up to the surface. I held him above the water as he coughed and spluttered. In the distance, I heard Ragnar barking. Bill's was calling my name, I could hear the panic in his voice.

Hearing Kol gasping and whimpering brought back so many horrible memories. I could feel my chest getting tight and I struggled to get a full breath of air, already breathless from my swim. I used one arm and my legs to get us to the nearest edge. With the last of my energy, I managed to pass Kol to the lifeguard. I tried to hold onto the ledge with my shaking hands, I didn’t have anything left in me to keep myself afloat. The lifeguard hooked his arm around mine,to keep me above the water.

Gustaf was the first round the corner. He shouted back to the rest. My was next as the cafe was between the two pools, she took Kol into her arms trying to calm him. Gustaf knelt beside me hooking his arm under mine, he helped the lifeguard pull me out of the pool.

“Eva what happened.”

I tried to speak but couldn't get any words out. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear and the world was slowing fading. A towel was draped across my shoulders before someone pulled me into their lap trying to help calm me. I heard Bill's voice somewhere in the distance.

I heard fragments of different conversation. “Kol… panic attack…”

Another person knelt before me, placing their hands either side of my face. I heard their calm, soft voice speak to me. 

“Eva listen to me. Wherever you are it's not real. It happened a long time ago. Kol is safe, you are safe. Everything is going to be okay.”

They kept repeating their words while someone held my shaking body. It felt like years until I could catch my breath and my eyes cleared. The first thing I saw was My’s face before me. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” She smiled.

“Kol…” I coughed.

“He's okay sweetie. What happened.”

“He jumped… lost his wings.”

She brushed the damp hair from my face. “He's fine. Both of you are. Let's get you up and I'll get you something hot to drink.”

Hands were rubbing my arms. I looked at one and saw they belonged to Bill. Between him and Gustaf, they managed to stand me up. Sanna swapped the now damp towel for a dry one around my shivering shoulders. 

In the coffee shop, Ragnar charged at me and licked my hands. Someone sat me down next to Megan who had a whimpering Kol on her lap. Stellan was the other side of her stroking his son’s back. Same was listening to Kol’s chest with a stethoscope, from Sara’s first aid box.

A towel was placed over my legs and tucked around them. Ragnar jumped up beside me laying down with his head in my lap. Megan wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, she started whispering in my ear.

“Tack. Tack så mycket.” 

Sam moved onto me. He flashed a light in my eyes and listened to my chest. He confirmed that we didn't need further medical attention, but he would keep an eye on us both.

My pressed a warm cup in my hands. “Drink my dear.”

Bill sat the other side of Ragnar and stroked my arm in comfort. My handed Kol and tiny hot chocolate. Megan held the cup and helped Kol sip the liquid. 

“You feeling better.” Bill murmured.

I nodded. “Yeah, I can breathe now.”

Everyone was sat around the cafe wrapped in towels. We all sat there in silence processing what just happened. Something climbed into my lap, I looked down and saw Kol. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. 

“I'm sorry Evie.”

“It's okay. We'll teach you to swim without your wings okay. Then it can never happen again.”

He sniffed and nodded against my chest. My leaned forward in her chair.

“Eva what happened when you were little. It takes something to give you a panic attack that bad.”

I swallowed more of the hot tea and cuddled Kol closer to me.

“When I was 14 we spent the summer in Sicily. My twin brothers were 5 and they were playing in the shallows on the beach. We don't know what happened but when I heard Nikki scream they were already being dragged out by the current. Dad had not long had surgery on his shoulder and without thinking I swam for the boys while dad went for the lifeguard.”

I paused and downed the rest of the tea.

“I managed to reach them and keep them afloat. With the weight of both of them, I kept going under the water. By the time the lifeguards got there I had inhaled most of Atlantic. We got taken to the hospital, the boys were fine just a bit shaken. I got a lung infection then pneumonia from the water in my lungs. Mum told me later that if I hadn't kept them above water, the current would have pulled them down.”

Bill kissed my cheek. Megan scooched closer and wrapped her arms around Kol and I. “That must have been horrific for you.”

I stroked Kols back. “How about we get back in the pool bud. And then we can teach you how to swim like your brother.”

Megan and I managed to coax Kol back in the pool. It wasn't long till he was paddling between us without his wings. Bill stayed near me at all times. When Kol built his courage up he managed to persuade Lucas to try it. It wasn’t long till to two of them were having races while two of us swam next to them just in case. When the boys felt ready they began learning to hold their breath and dive down to the bottom of the pool. I filled my empty water bottle with pool water and it acted as a weight for the boys to dive for. 

Ossian begged me to teach him how I swam in the lanes. Kicking off the wall was his favourite, being a slim build he managed to get pretty far. He couldn’t quite get the hand of backstroke there was just a lot of splashing and not much movement. He got the hang of breaststroke almost instantly. The only bit he needed to work on was learning when to breathe. Stellan and I sat in rings watching him and giving him instructions. As he got better at it there wasn’t much he did wrong.

I turned to Stellan. “I think I created a monster.”

He chuckled, “It’s nice, he’s not really picked a hobby he likes. We’ve tried football, basketball and all sorts of instruments.”

“How about kickboxing or martial arts? He’s a little older but he should pick it up quite quickly.”

Stellan hummed. “We’ve never thought about it. I’ll talk to Megan.”

“I enjoyed it. Most of my siblings took some form of self-defence classes. Mum was impressed that none of our fights turned violent.”

Bill drifted up to us. “I’m surprised you’ve not killed anyone, yet.”

I looked at him and winked. “Oh, you never know.”

“What one do you think would be good for him?” Stellan asked.

“Judo hasn’t any punching on it, it’s more about flooring your opponent. The others are a little bit more rough and tough. We've got kiddie gloves at home, I can always let him play around and see what he thinks.”

He nodded, “I think that would be good, thank you. All his friends have after-school clubs and music sessions, he’s not found anything yet.”

My had joined us and had been convinced to try the water slide. Kol went back on them too, no longer afraid of the water. Stellan told him to take a deep breath in before the slide ended, helping him to float in the water. 

After the slides, we all agreed that our toes were wrinkled and we were all hungry. We made our way back to the changing rooms. I used the disabled shower so I could sit down and rest my aching legs. Just as I was washing the shampoo out the door slid open. Bill grinned at me holding the key to his locker.

I sighed, “Sometimes I think I shouldn’t have shown you that trick.”

He smirked locking the door behind him. He chucked his dry stuff on the bench with my clothes. “Well if you didn’t you would still be in a bathroom in Ontario.”

I huffed remembering the embarrassing moment while we were filming Hemlock Grove. I had slipped getting out of the shower and had to talk Bill through how to unlock the hotel bathroom door with a coin. Thankfully it wasn’t the first time he had seen me naked, then it would have been mortifying. 

Thankfully this disabled shower room had a large shower at the bottom end, with a bench to sit on. Moving forward towards the door two benches lined the wall acting as a dressing room. He dropped his shorts and stepped into the warm spray, we both had gotten used to sharing showers. He grabbed my shampoo and lathered up his long hair. I moved out of the water stripping off my swimsuit, Bill eyed me hungrily.

I scowled at him. “Don’t even think about it.”

He chuckled. “Nah I'm sure you hurt already. Eija came up with the idea of us going out to a bar tonight.”

I combed the condition through my hair. “What in Stockholm?”

He nodded rinsing his hair and using my shower gel and washcloth to rid his skin of the chlorine. I rinsed out my conditioner then twisted my hair into a bun on the top of my head, securing it with a clip. Bill poured more soap onto the cloth and started on my back.

“I don’t think I'll drink but yeah sounds fun.”

“You don’t drink a lot anyway.”

He washed the rest of me and I rinsed the bubbles off. I quickly washed my face before unclipping my hair and drying it with the towel. With my other towel, I dried my body before wrapping my costume in it, I put it in the waterproof sack I always carried in my swim bag. Once I was completely dry I pulled my clothes back on. My damp hair was already beginning to curl, I pulled a comb through untangling the knots. Once my bag was packed I made sure to place my hairdryer on the top. When Bill and I were finished I gave the room a once over making sure we hadn’t forgotten anything. 

Sara had kindly walked Ragnar to the front of the changing rooms where the mirrors and dyers were placed. We hugged and promised to meet for coffee soon. I handed her my camera as I wanted a photo of the whole group. Ragnar was laid on the floor with his lead on his back and his backpack was placed on the floor next to him. Everyone was stood around chatting, the girls were using the dryers, the three boys were already complaining about the food. It didn’t take me long to blow dry my hair. The only problem with drying my hair that was is that it made my curls bigger and even more fluffy.

I could see Bill trying not to laugh in the mirror. I soothed my curls with my leave-in conditioner and twisted it up into two buns, to try to tame my curls. We grouped in front of the sign in the reception, Ragnar at the front with the boys. Sara happily took the pictures for us, which turned out cute.Everyone started to head for the bus while I thanked the manager and shook his hand. The money I spent would go towards the new renovations they had planned for next year. 

On the bus, the boys were already happily munching on lunch. I sat next to Bill and across from Stellan, Ragnar was tucked under the table. It wasn’t long till the bus started to head home. Megan handed me a sandwich with a wink. I peeked inside and saw she had made me chicken and cucumber. Stellan was talking about dinner with Alex who was across the aisle.

“What about Italian. I don’t mind cooking,” I said between bites.

Bill moaned. “Please, dad let her. I haven’t had good Italian in a long time.” 

Stellan smiled. “Only if you want too, we can all help. Kol is fussy with weird things.”

“I’ll have to rummage in the fridge see what I can make.”

Megan smiled. “If not we can always go shopping.”

I flicked through my phone finding a recipe from my stash online. It was our family cookbook that my uncle had uploaded to google docs so we could all see them. Thank you, uncle Matteo.

“Oh! How about marinara. It’s just tomato and herbs, then maybe homemade garlic bread.”

Megan hummed. “That sounds like heaven. Won’t it take too long?”

I checked the times, “The dough takes an hour to rise and then about 15 minutes to cook. Once the sauce is made it just stays on low.”

“For some reason, Stellan has never conquered the Italian cuisine.”

I laughed, “Nonna says you have to have it in your blood to make good Italian. You better just stick to meatballs.”

Everyone laughed and Stellan rolled his eyes. “When we get home we can work out what we need and I’ll send the boys shopping. How about meatballs for the boys?”

I held up my hand. “Uh, hell no. Meatballs for all.”

After lunch was cleared away, the boys fell asleep one by one. It wasn’t long till I felt the pain kick in, I shuffled in my seat.

Bill leaned down, “You alright?”

I winched. “My hip and back are just sore.”

Hearing our conversation Sam popped round my hair. “I can put another cannula in.”

Bill grabbed the black pouch out of Ragnar’s bag and set it on the table. Sam used the hand sanitizers to clean his hands before slipping on gloves,with Bill acting as his nurse it took him seconds to find a good vein and the cannula was in. Ten minutes later I was happily bathing in my happy glow. 

I heard Gustaf snort. “She looks like she’s had a bit too much of the good stuff.”

I felt Bill shift in his seat and look at me, “Nah that’s not her high face.”

I shushed him but it was too late. I opened my eyes. “Before anyone thinks I'm some crazy drug lady I have a medical marijuana card.”

My piped up next to Megan. “Some good research has just come out about how it’s a very good medication for a lot of chronic conditions and illnesses. I don’t think it will be long till it starts happening in other countries.”

I nodded. “Compared with the effects of long-term opiate use the side effects are minimal.”

Bill frowned “What opiates?”

“Tramadol, morphine and valium are all classed under the opiate section and have a large side effect list and are highly addictive. When I moved to Canada a little while before filming hemlock stated I applied for my card as I was on a lot of painkillers. They thought my case was sound so I got one. Well two, I have one for the US too.”

“Have you been involved with any studies?” My asked

“Yes during the filming of the second season I was part of a study. They compared marijuana with standard medication. I had to keep a diary for a whole year, explained what medication I was on, dosage, benefits and side effects.”

“I think it will help so many people in the future.”

I hummed, feeling high again. I heard someone laugh before it hit me and I fell asleep on Bill’s shoulder. It only felt like moments later before someone was shaking me gently. Bill helped me out of the bus, the cooler air outside woke my fuzzy brain. Everyone scattered around the house, Megan started doing the laundry from today’s outing while Stellan helped me with things for dinner. It was early afternoon and we had plenty of time. Between the two of us, we compiled a shopping list of the things that were missing. My kindly went shopping for us with Sanna who had to get a few things as well. 

I snuck my cigarettes out of my work case and slunk into the garden with Ragnar on my heel. I sat on the small brick wall around the side of the house. After today with Kol, my nerves were still shot to shit, I knew a cigarette would unwind the tension. I had only just lit up when Stellan appeared around the side of the house.

“After today I think this is a very good idea.”

I moved over and Stellan sat down next to me on the wall. I offered him a cigarette which he took, using my lighter to ignite the end.

“We talk about it. We would all love to come and spend time with you at home.”

I smiled. “Mama will love it. She hasn't met any of you. Not even Bill.”

“In all my years I've never been that far north. The mountains and snow must be beautiful.”

“You will love it. My father has been dying to meet you.”

“Will all your siblings be there?”

I shook my head. “Apart from Alex and Elisa, the older ones are scattered around the world. It just the youngest 5 and Artie that will be home. One’s at boarding school, three are at Uni and two are working abroad.”

He nodded. “When would we fly up?”

“I'd have to check but most likely the day after tomorrow at the earliest.”

“That gives us just enough time to pack. I'll have to go and get the boys some thicker jackets.”

I shook my head. “Trust me there's enough children's coats, ski trousers and boots in our house to start a mini army.”

He laughed. “Thank you, it would be a mad panic otherwise. We'll keep it from the boys for now and tell them the day we fly.”

I smiled. “Wise idea. Excited children never sleep.”

He patted me on the shoulder and put his cigarette out. He stood and looked back down at me.

“I can't remember the last time we went away together.”

“Christmas in Bali. Alex sent me a picture of Bill fast asleep in a deck chair with a suncream penis on his back” 

He winked at me. “That was not my idea.”

I smirked, “Of course not.”

He stood and made his way back into the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled home.

A tiny voice answered. “Bianchi Residents.”

I recognised what sibling was and replied in our mother tongue.  _ “Hi, Tito it's Eva. Is mama there?” _

_ “Eva! I miss you. I will go get her.” _

_ “I miss you too Tito, I’ll be back home soon okay.” _

There was a minute of rustling until my mother's voice answered.

_ “Hello, darling. How are you?” _

_ “Good mama. I hope you're well.” _

_ “We are all in good health. Did they decide on what they are doing?” _

_ “Yes, mama. They would like to come visit and meet you all.” _

_ “We have waited a long time to see each other. How many will be coming?” _

_ “11 I think. There are 3 children.” _

_ “Okay, I will sort out everything this end and I will send you the details later.” _

_ “Okay, mama. I love you all.” _

_ “And we love you. Goodbye, darling.” _

The phone beeped signalling the end of the call. I slipped it back into my pocket. I moved the ashtray onto the ledge and headed back indoors, Ragnar following.

Bill was waiting for the kettle to boil. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

“Did you phone your mum?”

I hummed. “Yeah, she's excited. She'll sort everything out and let me know the details later.”

Bill turned so I was cuddling into his chest.

“I can't wait to meet everyone.”

“I will warn you. I will most probably get attacked by a carbon copy toddler when I get home. She will be clingy and won't leave me alone. So try not to get broody okay.”

He hummed happily. “Too late. Seeing you with Kol and Lucas was enough, but a tiny you will make my heart melt.”

“She looks so much like me it's scary.”

“Does she have your eyes?”

I nodded. “Yep and my unruly hair.”

He nuzzled into my neck trailing kisses. “I'll just think of it as practice.”

Alex walked into the kitchen and saw us together. He made a fake gagging noise.

“Can you guys get a room?”

I stuck my middle finger up at him. “Bill remind me to lose your brother somewhere in the woods. I'm sure the wolves would love a bit of blonde beefcake.”

He winked at me. “You love it.”

I rolled my eyes. “For the hundredth time. I don't do blonde beefcake.”

He laughed pulling a cold Coke out of the fridge. “No, you do tall dark and handsome.”

He was halfway opening the can when he froze. He slowly turned to look at me and bill making coffee.

“Hold on… you were talking about Bill all this time?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I am surprised it took you this long.”

I helped Alex get the cups and milk jug into the lounge while Bill carried the tray with the teapot and cafetiere on.

I sat next to Bill on the sofa, which had become our spot. Ragnar was contently laid in the dining room with the three boys, Kol and Lucas were happily colouring and Ossian was doing a bit more homework.

Bill leaned down and whispered in my ear, “Still on for tonight?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Eija and I are going to get ready together and come in later.”

“Are you sure Bill can stand being away from you?” Gustaf asked from where he sat the other side of me.

I elbowed his ribs. “He’ll be fine. Me on the other hand, I'll be going crazy not being able to drink.”

Sanna poured herself a cup of tea.“So Sam and I are going home tonight and we will start packing. When does your mum think we can fly?”

“At the earliest, it would be the day after tomorrow. But we can go whenever it suits us. Oh and don’t worry about winter jackets and boots. I told Stellan there’s more than enough at home.”

Sanna laughed. “I suppose there’s enough for an army.”

Both Stellan and I burst out laughing. “I’m not joking Stellan said the same thing. Mum always made sure to buy gender neutral for the stuff that’s not worn all the time, so it can be passed down.”

“Did you guys have a lot of hand-me-downs?”

“Yeah, I have two older cousins, Milo and Marta. So yeah things that don’t get worn much get passed down. My twin sisters had lots of Marta’s dresses. My brother and I had a lot of Milo’s clothes. There’s a mountain of knitted bits, from grandparents and aunts.”

My laughed, “I remember Bill wearing a lot of Sam’s clothing, he was always so tall.”

I giggled, “Not much has changed then.”

“Hey, I think I dress nice.”

“Yeah for a college boy.”

“So how long’s the flight?” Eija asked. 

“About an hour and a half. There’s no need to worry about anything, mum is sorting everything out. The only thing I need to do is book a bus when we know when we’re going. ”

My and Sanna came back from shopping. Bill and Sam got up to help with unpacking.

Sanna slid up to Megan and I. “I was wondering if we could leave Lucas here while we nipped home and got some packing sorted.”

“Yeah that’s fine, he’s always good.”

I winked at Sanna, “I was going to ask the boys if they wanted to help with dinner. Oh, just to let you know, all the rooms are soundproof at home.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Eva.”

She said goodbye to Lucas in the dining room before she and Sam left for home. In the kitchen, Stellan handed me one of his aprons. Stellan and Bill did a lot of the prep work, leaving the finer details to me. Stellan was mixing and rolling the meatballs to be cooked later, while Bill was helping me make the marinara sauce and the things for our garlic bread pizza. Once the sauce was complete I left it simmering on the cooker. Stellan was no longer needed, so he helped Ossian with his homework; Bill was sat at the kitchen table contently reading the book he stole on the plane, Christopher Nolan’s Under the Eye of the Clock.

I didn’t need a recipe for the pizza dough. I had been making for as long as I can remember. Nonna always let me make it on my own, then while it proved for an hour she’d make me tea and we’d have cake or biscuits. Even to this day I enjoy making bread, there was something therapeutic about it. Once the dough was finished, I put in the airing cupboard upstairs for it to rise.

It just gave me enough time for a nap, which was much needed after today’s events. It didn’t take long to fall asleep, Bills TV playing quietly in the background. 

A hand on my shoulder woke me from my slumber. I rolled over to see Bill standing over me.

“Afternoon sleeping beauty. Timers up.”

He helped me sit up. My pain levels were higher than before my nap. Bill drew up the dose of medicine and it wasn't long till I felt better. Bill got the dough from the airing cupboard and we headed downstairs. The boys were excited about helping make dinner. Megan was overseeing the hand washing, Stellan had cleaned the table. He saw me in the doorway.

“Sleeping Beauty has awoken.”

I smiled. “I could have fallen asleep standing up.”

“I put the meatballs in the oven as you instructed.”

I pulled an apron over my head. “Thank you, once they're done they get put in the sauce.”

“Why do you cook them separately?” Megan asked.

“One they release a lot of fat. Two they can fall apart if you put them in raw, cooking them helps keep their shape.”

“I never thought about that before. So it's healthier for you.”

We gathered the ingredients on the side ready for later. Bill floured the table while I washed my hands. There was more than enough aprons for the adults but none for the children. Megan and I looked at each other before simultaneously pulling the t-shirt over and off the boys head. It would be shirtless pizza making. 

I divided the dough between us and showed everyone what to do. Bill had helped me make the dough many times. It was one of our staples when filming, especially when we had a boys night with Landon. The boys watched intently and did a pretty good job of kneading the dough. Flour did get everywhere but it was a fun mess, involving many giggles.

Halfway through the front door opened. It was getting close to dinner time so I knew it was Sam and Sanna. They watched their son happily making his pizza covered in a fine coating of flour. I noticed Sanna had a lovely glow about her. She made eye contact with me and I winked. She blushed slightly and helped Sam and My set the table in the dining room.

We ended up with several small pizzas with a range of toppings. The boys enjoyed this the most, they chose to have a margarita pizza with the sauce I made. The rest of the dough was made into more adult styled pizza and garlic bread. 

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go party!!

September 27th - Stockholm, Sweden

Bill’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Eva with the boys was wonderful, she was brilliant with children. It ended a bit messy with flour everywhere. Once everything was cleared I joined my brothers in the living room, they were engrossed in a video game. Eva was in the kitchen with Megan finishing dinner. I swapped with Gustaf, he sat on the sofa behind Eija, who was painting her nails.

Eva came in and sat next to him, she tried to hide a yawn.

“My brothers snoring keeping you awake?” He joked.

Eva smirked. “No, he doesn't snore. It's the constant sex that keeps me awake.”

Everyone groans while Eva and I laughed. 

Valter screwed up his face. “Really that's a low blow.”

“Nah with those legs it's pretty high.” Eva cackled. 

Alex held up his hand. “Okay enough with the sex jokes.”

Eva and Eija both started talking about tonight, I saw Gustaf nodding off. Megan popped her head around the kitchen door. 

“Dinner's nearly done.”

Eva and Eija got up and went to help in the kitchen. We finished our game and went to help. My, Megan and Eva were dishing the plates up, dad and same were ferrying that plates to the table and Sanna were cutting up the pizzas and garlic bread.

Alex and I helped with plates while Eija sorted out the wine for us and juice for the little ones. We all sat in the places as yesterday. I made sure Lucas and Kol had napkins tucked in their t-shirts to save them from the pasta sauce. I saw Eija had poured Eva a glass of juice, not wine, I caught her eye and she smiled at me.

“Sam told me. She can't drink on her meds.”

I smiled back at her, taking my place next to Kol. Slowly everyone slid into their seats and we began eating. It was like heaven in my mouth. I loved Eva’s cooking, especially Italian. Everyone commented on how lovely it was, the boys were so happy that they had helped make dinner.

“Are you going to help me at home?” Sanna asked Lucas.

He nodded with a mouthful. 

“Do all of you help at home?” My asked Eva.

She nodded wiping her mouth with her napkin. “We all help do things; cooking, cleaning, washing. None of us was bottle fed so mum tends to look after the baby, Dad and us older ones look after the little ones.”

Kol asked to try Eva’s garlic bread. I watched as he offered Eva a bite of his pizza. They swapped slices.

“What do you think?” Eva asked him.

Kol smiled handing her back her slice. “It’s good.”

I saw dad wink at her and Megan smiled. Kol was the only one that was a fussy eater, he was getting better but was still cautious of new foods. Eija and Alex were talking about tonight, excited that we could spend time together. Gustaf and Sam were whispering about something. Valter was talking to mum about his trip to Germany. 

It was nice to be all together again. Eva fit right into our family as if she was the missing jigsaw piece. Everyone had told me they were happy for us and they all liked Eva which was a weight off my shoulders. Mum had cornered me while Eva was busy with dinner, she had told me that Eva would be in our family for a long time. She told me she could hear wedding bells, even though she knew how I felt about marriage. Even though mum and dad were still friends, their divorce had come as a shock. It changed my view on marriage, suddenly the vow till death do you part could be scrubbed out as if it didn’t matter. Lucas started talking to me so no one noticed my silence. 

As Eva had prepared dinner she was spared the cleanup. She floated upstairs after kissing my cheek, Ragnar followed close behind her. Once everything was washed and put away my siblings migrated back to the lounge for another match. Dad, Megan, Mum and Sanna stayed in the dining room talking.

It was just after our second match started Eva came back down the stairs, taking a seat next to Eija on the sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eva’s POV

I smiled and made my way into the living room. The older boys were transfixed on the video game they were playing. Eija was sat on the sofa, scrolling through her phone funny so she didn’t smudge her fresh nail polish. I sat on the sofa beside her. Her nails were a dark red colour, looking almost like blood.

“I was inspired by yours.” She nodded at my hands.

I looked down at my nails, I had them done days before I left Toronto. They were almond shaped, not too long, and were painted a lovely rich, dark cherry red.

“Thanks. I've had them done since I was 16. It was my little treat when I got sick, it always let me feel better. So where are we going tonight?”

“Sturecompagniet,” Alex said without looking away from the TV.

“I know it. One of my girlfriends is married to one of the managers, Vinnie.”

Bill looked at me, “Do you know everyone in bars.”

“Only the good ones, a girl has to have her trusted places where she can perform. I could ring up and see if V is free.”

Eija turned to her, “You can? I’ve only been in there once and fell in love.”

“Yeah and I can get Valter in too.”

Alex turned to me, “He’s old enough to drink.”

“Yeah but entry is 21 and over. We’re a month short.”

“Shit.”

“Don’t worry I can pull a few strings.”

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message to Vinnie. He replied quickly, more than happy to put us on the list. He did warn us there would be a few people in V, but they were trusted regulars. He also would let Valter in only if he could be sensible, wouldn’t get shit faced and only had drinks inside V.

“Yep, everything’s sorted.”

Eija peered at the message on the screen and snorted. “My brother is on baby watch.”

“What?” Valter managed to tear himself away from the screen.

“Two conditions. One, no getting pissed, you will be thrown out. Two, you can only have drinks inside of V.”

He nodded, “Okay, that’s fair enough. Thank you.”

Eija and I chatted about clothing. She flipped through my work photos on my Ipad. She wanted inspiration for her makeup tonight. She didn’t realise I did the makeup for all my shoots, it was easier than hiring someone extra when we first started and didn’t have lots of money spare. She begged me to do her makeup as she loved one model's smokey grunge look.

Sam and Sanna, we’re taking Lucas home to bed, But Sam would be back after to go out with his siblings. Sanna and I whispered so the boys didn’t hear.

“I’m going to do some secret packing while he’s busy at preschool. Just let us know when we’re good to go.”

I hugged her. “Of course. I have a feeling mum will let me know sometime tomorrow.”

I knelt to hug Lucas goodbye. He kissed me on the cheek before hiding behind his mother’s legs. Sam hugged me and told me he’d see me later. After they left Megan took the boys up to bed. Kol climbed into my lap to give me a hug.

“Can you read me a story?”

“Is it okay if we do it tomorrow. We’re going out.”

“To a party?”

“Yeah for big kids.”

He laughed. “Watch for Alex. He gets funny when he has too much sugar.”

I tried not to laugh. “Don’t worry I'll look after all of them.”

“Okay.” with a kiss on my cheek he climbed down and followed his mother upstairs. 

Eija leaned closer, “He loves him.”

I sighed, “I love him too.”

“Do you have a sibling his age?”

“Yeah, my sister Lena is a month older than him. They’re both so similar, I think they’ll get on great.”

“Could be his first girlfriend.” Eija waggled her eyebrows.

“Ha. Lena wouldn’t, she’s more of a cat person.”

“That’s a sensible way to be. Cats are arseholes but they're better than men.”

“Amen.”

I checked the clock on the wall and saw the time. 

“We’d better go get ready.”

Stellan appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Hadn’t you guys go get ready?”

Eija and I looked at each other and smiled. The boys finished their game while Eija and I went upstairs. I changed into a sexy underwear set and pulled my silk robe over the top. Bill came in as I was tying the sash.

“Alex called the taxies. They haven’t got one big enough so we’ll have to take two cabs. The second one will be a bit later than our cab.”

I dug my hair accessories bag out of my case. “That’s fine. It gives me and Eija time to get ready. Plus we can take Valter, then he won’t have a problem getting in.”

He pecked my cheek before entering his wardrobe. “You’re not just a pretty face babe.”

Eija knocked on the closed door, I pulled it open. “Oh, you’re ready. I’ll need help carrying my stuff.”

She helped me carry my makeup and hair products. Ejia sat on the end of her bed watching my style my hair in her vanity. Using straighteners I tamed some of the curls and used the heat to set curls in place, I pinned them up as I went along.

I sat on the end of the bed while she showed me her clothing options for tonight. We finally decided on a black, off the shoulder bodycon dress with thin crisscross straps over shoulders. Paired with barely-there sandals in burgundy and a leather, biker jacket. 

After seeing her outfit she let me pick whatever I thought would suit her. I settled for loose messy curls, sexy but still a bit edgy. I let her curls drop to help with the boho look. A simple dark smokey look, to make her blue eyes pop. She looked like she belonged in a spy movie. Thankfully I had brought all of my things back from Canada, so I had my full range of foundation. I mixed two together to get the perfect match for her.

There was a knock on the door.

“It’s cool we’re decent.”

The door opened revealing Valter. “The boy's taxi will be here in ten, our taxi will be about 40 minutes.”

I nodded, “We’ll be ready by then.”

He hung in the doorway not moving. 

I turned away from Eija’s face, “Yes Vatler?”

He half smiled, “Can you do my hair.”

I laughed. “Yeah give me 20.”

He nodded and closed the door. Once it was clear both Eija and I giggled quietly.

“So what was it like when Bill told you how he felt?”

I paused. “I didn’t expect it. I’ve liked him from the beginning but we both mutually agreed that it would be better to keep it casual. It was a lot easier especially for us working in different places. Plus the reunion sex was always amazing.

Eija held up her hand. “Okay, ewww. Please refrain from talking about your sex life.”

I went back to blending her eyeshadow. “Okay sorry. Keeping it casual just worked at the time. When he told me about Alida I stopped everything completely and went back to being friends.”

She huffed. “That girl.”

“I know there are no words.”

“So excuse my girlish curiosity… Did you sleep with anyone else while Bill was dating her.”

I nodded. “Two people. One was a bit of fun, for a couple of weeks and I had a random one nighter. He’s a friend. It wasn’t planned at all, we got a bit drunk, slept together and in the morning we both agreed that it wouldn't happen again.”

“Do you mind me asking who.”

“Bill knows about the one night stand but he doesn’t know who it was or about the fling.”

She held out her pinkie. “I won’t tell, I promise. Girls honour.”

I linked my pinkie with hers. “The fling was with Alex Høgh, from the Vikings series Gustafs in.”

“Holy shit! No way! He’s yummy. How did it happen?”

I sat down next to her. “I was Ireland for a bit helping at a friends bar for a couple three weeks. Your brother came in with the cast, and we just hit it off. Spent the next three weeks fucking.”

Eija lay back on her bed and laughed. “He’s so hot. You did well.”

I sighed. “That’s not the best one.”

She sat bolt upright. “Spill.”

I wet my lips. “I had a one night stand with Tom.”

Her face moved from confusion straight to realisation. “Hiddleston?”

I nodded. 

She squealed. “OMG! How?”

I fiddled with the brush in my hands. “I went back to London for a doctor’s appointment, he had a two days before he flew to Australia for Thor. It was just after his break up with Taylor, he came over and we had dinner. Two bottles of wine later we end up in bed together. In the morning we both agreed that it was a one-off and being friends was fine for us.”

“Holy shit. It's good he doesn't know.”

“Well, he didn't ask who. But I won’t lie if he asks.”

“That’s because you two love each other silly.”

I smiled and caught the time in her clock. “Okay back to work.”

“I didn’t realise you had a Bill complex. Tall, dark and handsome.”

I turned to rummage in my makeup bag, hiding the pink flush on my cheeks. “I didn’t plan it. They just happened.”

“Changing the subject, how did you get so good with makeup?” she asked as I chose a lip colour for her.

“When I was getting diagnosed I was on bed rest a lot. There's only so much tv you can watch and books you can read. Mum bought me a few pieces of makeup and let me play around with it. The in uni one of my housemate did special effects and makeup so I learnt loads from her.”

“Lucky you, mum was never really big on makeup.”

“You don’t need it anyway, you’re gorgeous. Okay, I’m thinking this pink.” I held up a lovely rose pink liquid lipstick.

“So it’s a nude?”

“Well more like an enhancer of your natural colour. I find nude on pale ladies makes you look dead.”

She took the tube off me, so I could start on my own makeup. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

After she finished her lips she watched me with fascination as I transformed my face. I went for my go-to formal look, winged eyeliner and red lipstick. It really didn’t take me long at all. After perfecting the look five years ago every time I do it I get quicker and quicker. Once I was finished I began packing away my kit. We placed all my kit back into Bill’s room, I left the hair bag on top so I could finish my look. I left the pins in my hair as I went to help Valter.

I knocked on the door. He opened it still in his clothes from earlier. “Thank god. I’m so lost. I have no idea what to wear.”

I laughed as he let me in. Heading straight for his wardrobe I rummaged through his clothes. I looked back at him sitting on his bed. I pulled out slim-fitting black dress trousers and a crisp black shirt. I handed both items to him.

“Put these on and I'll be back.”

I went back to bill’s room and grabbed a tub of hair paste and a comb. I knocked on his door and waiting for the okay before opening. He looked sharp but needed a final few touches. He sat on his bed while I worked on his hair. He had recently got a trim so the top was nice and long but the sides were shaved down. Using the paste I slicked the top back away from his face. I washed my hands in his bathroom before leaving the paste on his side. I saw him catch himself in the mirror.

“Holy shit. Bill was right, you know what you’re doing.”

I smiled going back to his wardrobe. “Thanks, I guess you asked him for help, and he told you to ask me?”

He nodded. I found a pair of slightly worn in Dr Martens brogue boots, I handed them to him. I went back to jackets and was torn between a nice suit jacket in burgundy or a lovely biker jacket I found at the back. I held one in each hand.

“Okay, what one?”

He looked between the two, “I don’t know what do you think.”

“Well, the suit jackets more like I'm a nice man that will take you to breakfast after we have sex. The leather jacket says I’m the kind of man that will fuck you and not leave a number.”

He laughed, “Let’s be bad.”

I handed him the jacket to him and put the suit jacket back in the wardrobe. There was a knock on his door, Eija popped her head round. 

“Taxi will be about 5.” She saw Valter, and her jaw dropped. “Oh my God.”

I laughed. “Yeah, I know. I just need to get sorted.”

Back in bill's room, I pulled on my stockings clipping them to my garter belt. I slipped on my black dress and heels, I finished my hair using the mirror in the bathroom. I perfected my hairstyle with help from a few pins and gave it a coat of hairspray. I slipped on my jewellery from my box on the dresser. I touched up my red liquid lipstick in the mirror as Bill’s door opened.

Eija stood there catching sight of me. “Jesus you’re hot. I’d totally do you.”

I laughed. “Thanks. Can you zip me up please?”

She pulled up my back and hooked the top closed. I pulled my velvet jacket over my shoulder and made sure my wallet, phone, lipstick and powder were in my clutch. I hooked the chain on my shoulder.

“Okay, I’m good.”

Valter was waiting for us downstairs as well as the rest of Bill’s family, minus Bill, Gustaf and Alex. My caught my eye and winked. Megan pulled her phone out and asked us to pose. She took a few pictures of us. Eija and I were the same height and with heels on we were level with Valter

Stellan put his arm round Valters shoulders. “Well, Eva you turned him into a good-looking man.”

Eija laughed. “He looks like roman.”

Valter looked at me and I smirked. “Well, it was the only thing I could think of.”

Lights flickered through the window. 

“Taxi’s here. Okay, guys be safe and look after each other.” Stellan handed me a key on a chain and some money. “For the taxi, I gave the same to the boys. The keys are to get in later, I know you'll be sober enough not to lose them.”

He was an amazing dad, “Thank you. I’ll look after everyone.”

I took the key and tucked it into the secret pocket of my bag. Valter got in the left side behind the driver, Eij slid into the middle and I took the right seat. Everyone waved from the window as the taxi pulled out of the drive. It was about 30 minutes later we were pulling up in front of the club. 

I recognised one of the bouncers at the door, and as I got closer he realised who I was.

“Eva! What a surprise.”

We hugged and kissed cheeks. “Hello Dimitri, We’re up in V.”

Dimitri didn’t even bother to check the list. “Of course my dear. You know where you’re going? Or do you need a guide.”

I smiled. “We know where to go.”

Once inside we made our way upstairs. Vinnie was waiting by the small coat check for V. We hugged and I introduced him to Eija and Valter. The two of them checked their coats and went ahead to find the boys while I talked to Vinnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill’s POV

When the taxi pulled up outside Sturecompagniet the line was already around the corner. We climbed out and Sam paid the driver with dad's money. My phone beeped and I saw a message from Eva.

_ Go see the bouncer give them my last name. He'll check your IDs against the list.  _

_ Someone will show you upstairs. See you soon, I love you xxxxx _

Gustaf read the text over my shoulder.

“It's funny. You're the movie star and your girlfriend is more famous than you.”

I elbowed him in the ribs. “Let's go.”

The boys followed me up the steps. The entrance was guarded by five burly men. I stepped up to the one with the clipboard.

“Hi, table reserved under Bianchi.”

He checked his list. “Got it. ID please gentlemen. “

We reached for our wallets and handed him our IDs. He checked our four names off the list then handed them back to us.

“Thank you very much. If you go in the door and to the right. Someone will show you upstairs.” He smiled.

We followed his instructions and found another duo of burly men. One of them stepped forward.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Vinnie. Eva told me who to expect. I'll show you upstairs.”

The other man unhooked the ruby rope and we followed him up the stairs. He stopped before a young woman.

“This is Olivia, she's in charge of V. She'll take your coats and show you through to the bar. Enjoy your evening.”

He shook our hands and made his way back down the stairs. We handed our jackets to Olivia and she tucked them into a large locker with a number 1 embossed in gold.

She smiled. “There’s one locker for each table. That way no-one has to worry about losing their number or picking up the wrong jacket.”

She was dressed in a smart black dress with a white colour and heeled shoes. She hung our jackets up and walked us into the club through the double doors.

V club was relatively quiet there were a few couples or groups here and there. Nobody paid any attention to us. Olivia showed us to the booth next to the bar, it had a small gold reserved plaque that he removed. She smiled at us.

“I'd there's anything you need, one of the bar staff can call for me.” she retreated back to her podium at the top of the stairs.

One of the bar staff came over and took our drinks order. 

Alex leaned back onto the bench. “So… what happened with Alida?”

I huffed. “We've been fighting for a while. It’s hardly a big surprise, we never see each other anymore. I guess we've started to realize we want different things. I want kids, she doesn't. She wants to get married but you know how I feel about that. She wants me at home more but with all the work I have, I can't do it. Then she doesn't want to travel with me longer than a few weeks, so we barely see each other.

Sam shook his head. “That's tough man.”

“Two weeks before filming finished we had a fight over the phone, she told me she wanted some time apart. In London Eva and I talked.”

Gustaf snorted. “I know full well you two did more than talk.”

I smiled. “I had a nightmare, and we ended up in bed together. After her performance, we both confessed our feelings for each other.”

The waitress placed our drinks on the table. I took a large mouthful of the ice cold beer.

Alex smiled over his glass. “I just can't believe it's taken you nearly 5 years to do it.”

I saw Sam and Gustaf confused look at our older brother. 

“What am I missing?”

I saw Alex blush and I laughed. 

“He walked in on us. Coachella 2014.”

Alex blushed harder and Gustaf laughed at his reaction. 

“In my defence, I thought you were alone.”

I smirked. “In our defence, you should have knocked.”

He laughed. “That's true. I just saw someone on top of him, recognised the tattoo and retreated as fast as I could.”

We all laughed. 

Alex took a sip of beer. “The morning after Eva did make breakfast. Then you two told me everything.”

Gustaf sat back. “I'm impressed you kept your mouth shut for so long.”

He and Alex fake bickered like old ladies. My phone beeped again and I saw Eija had sent a message saying they had left.

“They've just left home.”

“they'll be another 30 minutes. More than enough time to talk. So what happened after?” Alex smiled.

“I went to see her the day after we came home. She tried to tell me that she didn't really mean what she said. It was a moment of madness, she was angry and upset.”

I drained the rest of my pint. “She started going on about how it was all my fault if I wasn't away so much she wouldn't get upset. I told her that I had taken her seriously and that I didn’t want to get back together this time. I was honest with her, I told her as we were separated I had slept, someone. That's  when she slapped me, she started screaming that I was a cheater. I just told her that I never cheated on her and that I wasn’t getting back with her. Then I left.

They were speechless.

Alex spoke first. “Christ I didn't think she'd act like that.”

I shrugged. “Neither did I. But here I am three days later and the happiest man in the world.”

Sam laughed. “She’s amazing. Great with kids, cooks like a dream.”

Gustaf smiled. “She’s lovely. You two are perfect together.”

I blushed, “Yeah she’s amazing. We want the same things in life.”

“Babies?” Alex laughed.

“She can’t have them. Well, there’s a tiny chance.”

I explained about Eva’s accident and her injuries. How there was only a very small chance of her conceiving a baby and an even smaller chance of carrying the baby long enough that it might survive.

They were shocked and upset. They now knew how strong she was. Living with that want every day, being around children and not getting upset. When she told me I was upset for her, that night I did cry. I know why she didn’t tell me, but I would have like to know so I could share her grief and sorrow.

Gustaf squeezed my shoulder. “I think the two of you will get there, someday.”

I smiled. “Mum thinks so too. She was adamant even after I told her.”

Alex laughed, “Well you know mum. She always gets a feeling about certain things, and is never wrong.”

“It’s a woman’s thing.” 

We all looked up and saw Eija and Valter stood by our table. Alex moved closer to Sam and the two of them slid into Alex’s side of the booth. Eija looked like a supermodel, tall and slim. I knew Eva had done her makeup and hair because Eija wouldn't’ have the skill to create her look, I suppose having 7 brothers didn’t help. Valter looked like the definition of a bad boy. With the slicked hair and dark clothes, he looked like Roman.

“Where's Eva?” I asked.

“Oh, she's talking to Vinnie.”

The waitress came over and took their drinks order. 

Alex turned to our little brother. “You're looking sharp. What happened?”

Valter rolled his eyes. “Eva helps me. So you're saying I look like shit all the time?”

“Noooo… not all.” Alex tried not to sound sarcastic. Valter stuck his middle finger up.

“Eva knows her shit.” He turned to me. “Thanks for making me.”

I shrugged. “She knows what she's doing.”

I saw Alex’s mouth dropped. Gustaf noticed and turned to look at what Alex was staring at, I saw his eyes widen. Bill looked and sniggered, finding the looks on their faces amusing. I turned to Eija and she winked pointed behind me at the door. I turned in my seat to see Eva walking through the door.

Holy shit. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva kicks ass and rules the world.

September 27th - Stockholm, Sweden

Bill’s POV

~~~~~~~~~~

She looked breathtaking. Her black dressed hugged her curves perfectly, the v-neck showing just a hint of cleavage. The dress didn’t have sleeves so her tattoos were on full show. The heels she was wearing made her already long legs even longer. The group of men sat in the booth by the doors stared at her as she walked towards our table. She slid into the booth beside me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. The waitress was over almost immediately.

Eva smiled up at her. “Hi Ellie, I believe Vinnie left me a bottle of Robertson behind the bar.”

Ellie smiled. “Of course, I'll bring it over. How many glasses?”

“Two’s fine. Thank you.”

“I thought you can’t drink,” Eija asked. Eva just winked at her.

Sam smirked, “You really know everyone don’t you.”

“Dimitri has been on the door since we came here for my 21st. Well I met Vinnie through his wife, she suggested me for a party he was organising when he just started here. Olivia has been here as long as Vinnie. And sweet Ellie, I rescued her from a handsy drunk on her third shift here.”

Ellie appeared with two glasses in her hands. “Watching her knockout four grown men was amazing. It’s the top one moment in my life and I have three kids.”

We laughed at her comment. The barman placed the stand in front of the table, in the centre so no one could trip over it. The bottled was nestled in the ice. 

Ellie handed me the flute. “I won’t insult you by asking if you want me to open it.”

Eva laughed. “I think I'll be alright.” 

I watched as she began to unravel the pink foil and twisted the cage off the cork. We all scooted as far away as possible waiting for the champagne to burst out of the bottle.

She rolled her eyes. “Jesus guys I know what I'm doing.”

With a twist, the cork popped but the liquid didn’t explode out of the bottle. She I filled both flutes before putting the bottle back on the ice. One of the glasses she pushed towards Eija.

“Try it.”

She took a sip then a larger one. “It’s good. Not too sweet or tart.”

“Want to know the shocker… there's no alcohol in it.”

She was surprised. “Really?”

Eva showed her the bottle label.

“Oh my god. You’d never know.”

Eija passed her glass around the table letting us all try it. She was right you couldn’t tell the difference. It tasted like normal champagne just slightly sweeter.

Eva leaned back into the booth, I stretched my arm along the back of the booth behind Eva’s shoulders.

She sipped her drink. “I think it would be hilarious to give a bottle to your dad.”

Valter snorted. “Don’t you’d kill him.”

Eva smirked, “I think that if he didn’t see the label he wouldn’t know.”

Alex leaned over the table. “You willing to bet on it?”

Eva held her hand out towards him. “Deal. We betting in dollars or krona?”

He shook Eva’s hand. “Dollars. $200.”

She had a naughty look on her face. “Deal.”

“I liked what you did with Valter.” Sam 

Alex and Gustaf sniggered.

Eva shook her head, “Okay, what did I miss?”

Valter smiled. “They were insulting your work?”

“Hey! No, I wasn’t!” Alex exclaimed.

Eva laughed. “To be honest, out of all of you lot he’s the second easiest to dress.”

I nudged her, “Am I really that bad?”

“No. It’s just you don’t have a certain style, but you’re particular about what you wear. Valter knows what his style is, his wardrobe is simple but classic.”

Gustaf leaned over me. “Does that mean I'm the easiest?”

Eva raised an eyebrow. “You’re easy that's for sure.”

We all laughed while Gustaf pouted. 

“If you really want to know Eija is the easiest to dress.”

She looked surprised. “Me? Why?”

Eva sipped her champagne. “You know your style and what you like wearing, but you’re still open to trying new things. I suppose that comes from the modeling side.”

Eva and Eija clinked glasses. “Us girls need to stick together.”

“Are you looking forward to going home?” Sam asked Eva.

She smiled, “Yeah. I can't remember when I was home last. Definitely, before filming started on IT. You guys are going to love it.”

“I'm looking forward to the food. I love Italian.” Valter rubbed his belly.

“Dad's cooking is the best.”

“Does your mum cook?” Eija asked Eva.

Eva burst out laughing. “Mum can burn boiled eggs.”

I smiled. Eva had definitely inherited her father's gene for cooking. 

Eva sighed. “Dad does the cooking, we do the chores and mum look after the babies. Mum works from home, she turned the detached garage into her workshop.”

“Workshop? What does she do?” Alex asked.

Eva smirked. “She’s a metalsmith and carpenter. It was just her, my uncle and my grandpa that completed the build of our home.”

“Shit. Talk about role reversals.”

Eva nodded fiddling with her glass. “We were never a normal family.” 

I turned to Eva, “Did you bring any cigarettes?”

She smiled at me and showed me her clutch, inside was her antique silver cigarette case.

“Come on let’s go.”

Eija joined us as we stood on the terrace looking out onto Stockholm. We took it in turns using Eva’s lighter. It was the colour of antique brass and had a tree etched onto the front. She’s had the lighter for as long as I could remember.

Eija leaned on the railing. “So what are you doing for the rest of the year?”

“Back home for a while. Back here before Christmas for shopping, then spend the new year here. It's hard having a party at home when it's full of kids.”

I rested my spare hand on Eva's back. 

“And what about you two?”

Eva shrugged. “I've haven't got any film stuff planned for next year. I'll most likely focus on the new lines. That means I can travel anywhere.”

“So you two are going to be shacked up somewhere fucking morning, noon and night.”

I laughed and pulled Eva closer, “We already do that.”

Eija clutched onto Eva’s arm. “4 years and you too haven’t stopped. You must tell me your secrets.” 

Eva held onto the railing as she shook from laughter.

Eija cocked her head. “Come on. What’s funny?”

Eva breathed at last. “You think I've kept bill because I'm the one good at sex. Well… it’s the other way around. I’ve made him stay as he’s fucking amazing. There’s nothing better than his face between my thighs.”

Eija’s chin dropped and Eva went back to laughing. Valter appeared at the door.

“We’re ordering another round. What’s up with those two”

Eija turned to her baby brother. “Bill’s secretly a sex god.”

Valter screwed his face up in disgust. “We’ll wait for you.”

He disappeared back indoors. Eva had recovered enough and was trying to put away her case and lighter back into her bag one-handed. It happened almost in slow-mo. Eva’s lighter slipped from her hand. The three of us leant over the railings to watch it drop into the fake plants of the smoking area downstairs.

“Minchia!”

Eija took her hand. “Come on we’ll go down and get it.”

They both finished their cigarettes crushing them into one of the supplied ashtrays  

Eva blew me a kiss. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Can you get me another vodka please,” Eija ordered.

Her and Eija linked arms and walked out of the club.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eva’s POV

It took Eija and me awhile to wiggle our way across the packed dance floor downstairs. The smoking area was busy too, but with Eija’s slim frame she squeezed between the wall and two people talking in rapid Russian.

She appeared minutes later my Zippo in her fingers. She handed it to me and I clutched it in my hand. 

“Thank god. I love this lighter, I’ve had it since University.”

Eija laughed. “That thing has survived longer than most of my relationships.”

I grabbed onto her hand. “I doubt they were that bad. Let’s get back upstairs, it’s way too noisy down here.”

With my lighter safely tucked into my bra, we headed back through the massive to the stairs by the entrance. As we got closer to the bar I felt someone jostle my shoulder. I turned and saw the person who had knocked me, my apology died on my lips. 

“You.”

“Hello, Alida.”

She caught sight of Eija behind me and smirked. “It didn’t take you long to worm your way in did it.”

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. “You know for a fact it’s not like that. I worked with Stellan years before I met Bill.”

“You’re just a homewrecker”

“Yet again you know that’s not true. You were the one that walked away expecting bill to be there when you’d finished throwing a tantrum. This time he wasn’t.”

“That’s because he was in bed with you.”

Now I was really pissed. This girl didn’t know what to get off the bitch train.

“Look, I came here to spend some time with friends not here listening to you bitch. And for your information, I'm fucking Eija and Alex.” I heard Eija snort behind me. 

Alida just stood there like a goldfish, not knowing what to say. “You fat fucking slut.”

I sighed. “There was me thinking girls matured out of schoolyard threats. Look just leave it, you're drunk and have no intention of acting like an adult.”

“So that's why he left because he likes fucking fat cripples.”

“One I'm not fat. I am perfectly in the middle of my BMI range. I try to work out as much as I can a lot more than your normal ‘fat’ person.” I used air quotes on the fat part. “Yes I have a chronic illness and yes it does affect my life. But you need to realise Bill is an adult he can make his own choices. I have not persuaded his choices in any way.”

“The retard can't find a man for herself so she has to steal one.” She said to her group of friends, they all giggled at her words.

You mess with fire you get burnt. I hated the R word with a passion, it's was horrible and derogative. I didn’t bother leaning in so only she could hear. “You can call me a cripple, a retard, fat, a pig, anything under the sun. I have heard it all before. The reason bill left wasn’t because I ‘stole him’. It’s because he couldn’t stand your childish behaviour. That and the sex was really shit. No one likes fucking a corpse.”

I grabbed Eija’s hand and pulled her out of the room and back up the stairs. I paused by the coat check where Olivia was stood. She looked up at the two of us.

“Everything okay ladies?”

Eija went to talk to her as I tried to steady my breathing. I was hanging onto the banister, I was not going to have a panic attack over her. I saw Olivia talking into a radio. Eija came back over and rubbed my arm.

“I told her someone might try to get upstairs. So they're keeping an eye on her.”

“Thank you. I'm okay now.”

We walked back into V and made our way over to our table.

“You two were ages. What were you doing having a quickie?” Alex joked.

I was sat next to Bill trying to hide my shaking hands. I focused on my glass of champagne, watching the condensation run down the side of the glass.

He noticed and put an arm around my shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

Eija slid in next to Valter. “You’re girl just went full-on girl power at Alida.”

“I shouldn't have said anything back to her. I'm now just as bad.” I huffed.

Bill held my chin and made me look at him. “What did she say.”

I squeezed his thigh. “she called me fat, a slut, a cripple, a retard and a homewrecker. I tried to be civil but in the end, I told her that you broke up with her because she acted like a child and was really shit in bed.

Everyone laughed. 

Eija smirked over her glass. “They weren't your words.”

I put my hands over my face. “Okay… I said no one likes fucking a corpse.” 

Everyone was laughing and had tears in their eyes. Bill took hold of my hands, placing them back into my lap. He pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my temple. 

“You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad she got what she deserved.”

“Yeah, it’s payback for her hitting you.” Alex laughed.

Eija nearly choked on her drink. “She hit you?!”

Bill nodded. 

“Well if I knew that I would have let Eva carry on verbally bashing her.”

He sighed. “I didn't want to make a fuss about it. I just wanted her gone for good.”

Eija stirred her drink. “I hate to tell you like this Bill, but apparently Alex and I are sleeping with Eva.”

Alex choked on his pint and Bill laughed. “Yeah, I know. She's a nympho.”

Valter shuddered. “Please, can we stop talking about sex. I really don’t want to know the details about my sibling's sex lives.”

A wicked glint appeared in Eija’s eyes. She innocently stirred her vodka. “Apparently Bill’s got a very talented tongue. ” 

Valter flushed bright red then buried his head in his arms on the table. Bill and Gustaf high fived while Alex was nearly crying with laughter. I reached over and patted Valter’s arm.

“With any luck it might it might be hereditary and then every woman you sleep will think you’re a god.”

I saw his shoulders shake from laughter. He sat back up and downed half his beer. “It’s not that bad when you say it like that. But please no more sex talk.”

I sat back in the booth leaning on Bill. Eija caught my eye and winked. 

“I’ve always wanted to see you all naked.” 

Everyone apart from Eija choked on their drink and began coughing. She just tipped her head back and laughed.

“Let me guess who has the biggest dick?”

I smiled and nodded.

Gustaf held up his hand. “I think I hold that title.”

I snorted. “Yeah right. I know who does.”

I felt Bill poke my side. 

I smirked. “Yeah, definitely Eija.”

They all laughed at that. The door to V burst open and Alida flew through the doors. She was quickly followed by Oliva. She stopped at our table and began to scream at us. Oliva was frantically pressing her emergency button on her radio. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alida reach for Valter’s pint glass. As quick as a flash I grabbed onto her wrist and twisted. She let out a cry of pain. I stood and towered above her. She tried to scratch and kick me, as I held onto her wrist.

“Clear the table,” I ordered.

Everyone grabbed their drinks so the table was free from glasses. I pushed Alida down so her chest was resting on the table. I twisted both arms behind her back so she couldn’t move. She managed to land a kick on my shin. I pulled her up from the table. She thought she could attack me again, trying to land kicks anywhere and trying to headbutt me a few times. That was it.

I swept her legs out from beneath her and dropped her to the floor. Still holding onto her arms behind her back I then knelt on the backs of her knees so she couldn’t kick out. As if by magic. Vinnie and two security guards came through the doors. They took over from me pinning her to the floor. 

Vinnie helped me up. “I’m so sorry for this. A fight broke out and everyone had to attend, I now know why. Do you want to press charges?”

I shook my head. “I only did it because she reached for a glass. I didn’t know if she was going to pour it over me or smash me in the face.”

Vinnie squeezed my arm. “She’ll be gone.”

He motioned to the barman. “Give everyone a round of drinks on the house.”

The barman nodded. Oliva held the doors open as Vinnie and the two burly men from the security team carried Alida out of the bar. I sat down heavily back next to Bill, he wrapped his arms around me. His thumb rubbed circles into the back of my tense shoulders. 

Ellie slid a small tumbler of whiskey into my shaking hands. She slid handed a glass to everyone at our table. Eija took her glass and smirked over the rim. 

“Remind me not to piss you off.”

That did make me laugh. “Wait to we get home and watch my in the ring. My brother and I love beating each other up.”

“The tall one?” Valter asked.

I sipped the whiskey. “Yep. ever since we were little I love to floor him and give him a noogie. Even to this day I still can beat his ass.”

“So have you always done martial arts?” Sam asked.

I nodded. “Judo when I was five, started Kickboxing at 11 and started MMA when I was at uni.”

“Jesus.” Gustaf laughed.

I turned to Bill, “Haven’t you shown them the video?”

Bill shook his head and retrieved his phone. He found the video that had been filmed sometime during Atomic blonde and placed his phone in the middle of the table. During filming I was in the gym every day with Charlize, meaning that I was pretty strong.  

Everyone watched as I lifted Bill onto my shoulders. I then lifted him above my head and proceeded to squat multiple times. Bill was trying not to laugh while I held him above my head.

Eija looked up at me and smiled. “I don’t believe it.”

Valters eyes were wide. “Can you do that now?”

I shook my head. “After my hip injury, I had to give up my weights and high-intensity training. It’s still not right now so I've been out of the gym for months. Once I'm better I should be able to get back.”

“I’d love to do stuff like that.” Valter sat back in the booth with his second pint.

“It’s a lot of hard work and a long road. There’s a couple of trainers I know round in Stockholm.”

Sam checked his watch. “What about we have a few more rounds then head home?”

I nodded, “Sounds good.”

Eija held out her glass of Vodka. “Here’s too drunk exs and buff girlfriends.”

We laughed and all clinked glasses.

It wasn’t long till we were the only group left in V.  We got talking about dancing, Bill, Alexander and Gustaf knew how much I loved dancing. Not just my burlesque but ballroom and modern dancing as well. Sam didn’t believe me so Oliver the barman, who funnily enough was a competitive dancer, changed the CD and we waltzed around the floor. Eija wanted to have a go at the tango and Oliver was more than happy to comply. 

Ellie danced as well and was more than happy to show Valter a few moves after I had convinced him of course. Alex caught my eye and winked, I remember him telling me about Valter being shy around girls. That was back when he was a teenager and he still hasn’t grown out of it. I tugged on Bill’s hand and pulled him onto the floor, the song changed into a slower piece. Over the years Bill had gotten better at dancer but still wasn’t a professional. We were more than happy to sway round in a small circle.

“I saw what you did with Valter.” He mumbled in my ear.

“He’s gotten better at talking to girls. My brother Mikey was like him, sometimes they just need a little push.”

Bill kindly let Sam have a go a dancing. He wasn't too bad, he didn't stand on my toes.

“Is Sanna okay. She looks tired.”

Sam half smiled. “Don't react. She's pregnant. We found out the day after I came to put your cannula in.”

My poker face was solid as a diamond. “I'm so happy for you two. Another boy?”

He chuckled. “You never know. We go to the doctors on the 29th to confirm.”

I grew tired and we all migrated back to our table. Oliver and Ellie pottered around and tidied up, collecting glasses and cleaning tables. They perched on the barstools just in case we needed anything. 

It was one in the morning before we decided to head home. While we put on our jackets Olivia radioed for the biggest taxi, from where they parked up the road. She made sure we had all our belongings. The boys started down the stairs. 

Olivia pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and held me at arm’s length. “Now you be good and look after yourself. When you’re next in town send me a text and we’ll meet for coffee.”

I smiled at her. “I promise.”

Her radio crackled into life and she listened to someone at the other end, even I didn’t understand what they were saying.

“There’s a slight delay of the taxi but it should be here in five minutes.” 

With another quick hug, I made my way down the stairs. 

Vinnie was at the bottom of the stairs as usual. He was shaking hands with the boys. He gave Eija and me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Anytime you guys want to come back. Just call or send me an email.”

With a wave goodbye, we made our way out of the main doors. There were people meandering out in the courtyard in front of the club. Bill held onto my hand and kept me close to his back so I wouldn’t get pushed around by drunk people, Eija had hold of my other hand and protected my back. I didn’t pay attention to the people around us, I concentrated on my feet and not standing on the back of Bill’s boots. It was loud out the front, people were talking loudly and you could still hear the beat of the music. Most people out here were tipsy, some were blind drunk. People were smoking out here as the smoking areas in the club were always tiny and packed. 

We stood on the pavement waiting for our taxi to appear around the corner. Even from a few yards, away Stockholm’s crisp night air was filled with cigarette smoke. I rummaged in my bag for my case and lighter. I ignited the cigarette then past it down the line. Between Me, Bill, Eija and Valter the cigarette was gone in minutes. 

There was a loud group of girls back in the other side of the courtyard. Eija turned to look at them I felt her squeeze my hand. 

“What?” I whispered.

She leaned in close to my ear so no one would hear. “Alida still here. She’s watching, kiss him.” 

I really didn’t want to play games with Alida, it was just lowering myself down to her level. But Eija was right, she really did get off lightly. Attacking Bill could have resulted in her getting arrested, but always the gentleman Bill didn’t want to make anything of it. In my mind this was her punishment, watching Bill be happier with someone else. Thankfully in heels, I was nearly his height. I rested my hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.”

He turned to look at me. Before he could speak I pulled him closer crushing my lips to his. Bill wasn’t shocked as I thought he would be because we didn’t properly kiss in public. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer. I swear I heard Eija laughing and one of the boy's wolf whistle. I pulled away and I rested my forehead on his. 

“What was that for.” He asked.

I tried not to smirk. “Payback.”

He laughed. “You are a very naughty girl.”

The taxi brought us home and I paid the driver as I was the only sober one. Getting them all out of the car was like herding cats. I had to keep shushing them while I unlocked the door. The siblings clambered up the stairs.Ragnar who was asleep in the lounge was happy to see me. He and Bill followed me into the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table.

Hope you guys had fun.

There are water bottles in the fridge for all of you.

Ragnar was perfect as always

We will try not to wake you in the morning.

Meg & Da _ d. _

True to their word there was a plastic basket with 7 water bottles in the fridge. I let Rangar out quickly while I lifted the basket out of the fridge. Bill took it out of my hands before I had lifted it off the shelf. Once Rangar was in I locked the back door and we climbed the stairs. Bill went around his sibling's rooms handing out the water. I took my makeup off and let my hair down. Bill came back in when I was standing in just black lace underwear, garter belt and heels. 

It took his drunk brain a while to process the view. He shut the door and came to stand in front of me staring down at my breasts.

“Is that the set you bought in London?”

I nodded. “Want to take it off?”

His eyes bore into mine. “No. I want you to keep it on. And I want you to ride me.”

He stripped completely and lay back on his double bed. He had been hard since we were on the dance floor. It happened all the time, Bill said it was the feel of me swaying against him that did it. He watched as I stepped out of my heels and slid my panties down over my garters. Rule number two, even if it goes against all rules of being a lady, always wear one's panties over their garters. Rule two came into effect after Bill broke two of my garter belts trying to get them off.

I left my garter belt and bra on, Bill always loved taking them off later. I climbed on to the bed, letting him feel my wetness against his hard length. His hands rested on my hips as always, I began to gently rock against him. I felt his fingers grip me tighter.

“You’re going to kill me.”

I reached down and held him as i slid down all of his length. I watched as his eyes shut and his head tips back. I slowly rode him, dragging out his pleasure. He wet his thumb and tried to rub my clit, I smacked his hand away. 

“Bete sig.” {Behave.}

He sat up and pulled me closer to his chest. He tangled his hands into my curls pulling my head back. He scattered kisses up my neck and over my chest. I picked up the pace slightly, rocking my hips. He wet his thumb again and reached down between us. I felt my orgasm build in the pit of my stomach. I clutched onto him my nails digging into shoulders. 

I knew Bill wouldn’t last much longer, drunk Bill never did last long. I felt him reach behind me and unclasp my bra freeing my breasts. He latched onto my pierced nippled and bit gently. I gasp and clenched around him making him grunt. He pressed harder on my clit as I started riding him faster. He switched from one breast to the other and back again. Bill was getting near his end, his eyes were flickering shut. I pushed him back down onto the bed, I took over from him rubbing my clit. I knew I could get myself there quicker. I wasn’t fast enough as he got there before me. His fingers dug into my hips and his thrusts became uneven.

He spat out “I’m sorry.” through gritted teeth. 

The feeling of him spilling inside triggered my own orgasm. I clenched around him, scraping my nails down his chest. I collapsed onto him unable to hold myself up. Bill slid out from under me and went into the bathroom, coming back with a damp washcloth. He cleaned me gently the warm cloth felt nice against my sensitive skin. Two minutes later Bill came back with my black pouch and a pair of panties from my case. He helped slip them up my legs but left my medication to me, not trusting himself while he was tipsy. He placed the pouch onto the bedside table and switched off the light. We snuggled down under the covers, my head resting on Bill’s chest.

“Jag älskar dig, Eva.” {I love you, Eva.}

I smiled. “Jag älskar dig, Bill.” {I love you, Bill.}


End file.
